Super Mario in: Treasures of Souls
by Jamesman101
Summary: Mario is kidnapped by an unkown force, but he escapes, at the cost of losing his family heirloom. With the help of a young woman, Mario must get his amulat back, and stop the fiends from finding a treasure that could change the Mario Realm, for good!
1. A Story of Souls & Plumbers!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Introduction Part One

Cast: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Cielia (New Character), And Many More!!

The Staff of Souls, a very powerful & sacred item, has been said to be nothing more then a myth & legend for centuries. This mystical item has the power to control any living soul in the world. Only those who are pure of heart and soul were able to use this powerful artifact.  
However, there was a loophole.

Even if you're not pure of heart & soul, you can use it, IF, you have another special item that is pure of heart. A good example is the mystic Amulat that belongs to famed Mario. If both the Staff of Souls & a special item were to fall into the wrong hands, our world would meet a gruesome end. This is the tale, of such a fate.

It all begins when our main hero, Mario, is taking his afternoon nap. But when he wakes up, he finds himself in a room he is unfamiliar with. Furthermore, his arms & legs are chained and he can't struggle free. Suddenly,  
a woman and two huge men enter the room. The woman laughs at Mario and says,

"How do you like your temporary treatment? It took a lot of courage &  
effort to bring you here."

Mario was not amused, and demanded to know who she was. The evil lady just giggled and said,

"My name is not of importance to you at the moment. However, you will know once it's time for your execution"  
Mario did not like the sound of execution, and decided to use the power of his family heirloom to set him free. Sadly, he realzed that he wasn't wearing it. Then the woman took out what looked to be his amulat!

"Looking for this? I knew you'd try to use this to escape!"

Mario was very shocked that she took his family treasure from under his nose. Then the woman said,

"I need this little beauty so I'll be one step closer to finding the ultimate treasure! But as long as you're still around, this masterpiece will still belong to you! So if I want to become it's next owner, then I'm afraid I cannot allow you to live!"

Mario's eyes were filled with anger as she was laughing evily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for your execution. Spare some last minute thoughts before I return." And with that said, the mysterious woman left the room, leaving one of her guards to watch over Mario. For sometime afterwards, Mario had kept struggling to free himself. The huge man laughed at the sight and said,

"Don't waste ya breath! That chain is unbreakable against anything, except maybe fire."

Mario was silent. Then he asked the man if it really wasn't fireproof. The huge man just chuckled and said,

"Of course not! Metal chains aren't that strong against fire. Not that it really matters to a little shrimp like you."

The huge man had just made a HUGE mistake. What he didn't realize was that,  
wielding fire is Mario's Specialty. So then, Mario closed his eyes, and started forming fire around his round little body. Then he opened his fire lit eyes and started struggling again. The big man's mouth opened his mouth so wide, that it almost covered his overweight body. Finally, Mario was free from his chains.  
After that, he did a good stretch, put on his hat, said goodbye to the guard, and left in search for his kidnapper. The big man screamed like a little girl, and ran as fast as he could to warn his master.

Meanwhile, the woman that captured Mario was in her quarters, putting on her make-up and getting ready for the execution she planned for Mario. Then,  
the same man that was watching over Mario barged right in, panicking.

"MILADY!! It's terrible!! It's catastrophic!! IT'S..."

"DAMMIT SOLDIER!!! GET TO THE POINT!!!"

"That Mario guy you asked me to watch over has escaped!!"

"WHAT!!? THAT PLUMBER PEST ESCAPED!!?"

The woman was extremly angry and grabbed the soldier.

"HOW DID MARIO ESCAPE? I THOUGHT WE CHAINED HIM UP REAL GOOD!!"

"Well, you see milady, he has these strange fire powers and used them to struggle free..."

"WAIT!! How did he know?"

The guard was starting to sweat in fear.

"Well...I..."

"IMBECILE!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

The woman had surprisingly thrown the huge man out the window, where he would fall to his untimely demise. The other guards were starting to fear the sight.  
Then the woman turned around at an angry pace and pointed at the guards.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU PEA-BRAINS!! FIND MARIO AT ONCE OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL FACE THE SAME FATE YOU JUST WITNESSED!!! NOW MOVE!!!!"

The petrified guards ran off in a hurry to find Mario. And that's how Mario's Latest Adventure Begins!

To be Continued... 


	2. Pursuit of the Sexy Villianess!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Introduction Part Two

Mario had escaped from his prison and was searching for the woman that took his family treasure. Left and right, foward & back, soldiers were trying to get in his way. However, they were no match for the heroic man from Mushroom Land.

Eventually, Mario reached a fluffy pink door with the sign, "Captain" on it.  
Thinking this was where the woman was hiding, Mario went inside. All there was a fluffy carpet, a shiny mirror, a huge painting of Kamek the Magikoopa with hearts on it, and lastly, a fancy looking fluffy chair with a sign that says "Great Lady" on it. However there was no sign of the lady he was looking for.

"You should have stayed in your room like a good little boy you meddlesome moron!"

Mario turned around, only to find the exact lady he was looking for. Again, he demanded to know her name.

"Hmph! You had your chance you little piece of scum, but now it's too late! Now that you have disregarded to obey the rules of my domain..."

The woman takes a sword off her sash and points it at Mario.

"I'm going to have to kill you myself."

Mario clenched his fists and got himself ready for a very dangerous battle.

(Skipping Battle due to Intense Violence)

Thanks to his own effort, Mario had defeated the cruel woman. Mario gazed at the badly beatened woman.

"How...how can this ? How could I lose? And to a wretched piece of vermin like you!?"

Mario was not amused by her comment, and demanded his treasure back.

"Fine! You can have your stupid amulat back!"

The woman had barely gotten back up and walked up to a certain lever.

"You know kid, this experience has tought me a little something."

Mario looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Even the greatest of heroes..."

She grabbed the lever.

"Can easily be tricked!"

She pulls on the lever and a trap door opens beneth Mario's feet, revealing the clouds above Mother Earth. Mario had grown petrified, and the woman laughed.

"You stupid little fool! You really thought I was gonna just GIVE you back such a precious treasure? Then you must have a Koopa Shell for a brain!"

Mario grabbed onto a ledge, but the woman was up her ally. She looked down at the petrified yet red faced plumber hero and giggled.

"When I'm through with you, it'll only be a matter of time before I'm in possession of the ultimate treasure!"

She smashed one of Mario's clinged hands with her high heels.

"Have a nice fall Mario. I hope you do well, IN HELL!!!!"

She smashes Mario's other hand and he starts falling off the airship. He was falling for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Mario came into view of a beautiful city below. However, it all ended into a horrific crash that caused quite a shake. After that, everything went black.

To be continued... 


	3. The start of a New Friendship!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Prologue Chapter #1

A few days later, Mario had opened his eyes. He finds himself in some kind of strange bedroom.

"Oh my! You're finally awake! For sometime I thought you were a goner."

Mario notices a pretty young woman entering the room. She offered some food to Mario, and he asked if he was dead. The girl just giggled and said,

"Surprisingly, no. But it's strange that a man like you could survive such a devestating fall. But that's all water under the bridge now. So what is your name Mister?"

Seeing as Mario could trust this woman, he told her his name.

"Mario...giggle that's a cute name. I like it. My name is Cielia. I am a nurse in training."

After introductions were made, Mario asked the kind girl where he was.

"You are in Fantasia, the city of Pure Souls"  
Mario tried to get up to look out the window, but he fell down due to some serious injuries.

"Oh my!! Mario are you alright?"

Cielia picked up Mario and put him back in bed.

"You need to stay in bed Mario. Your injuries have not yet healed."

Mario wanted to see what Fantasia was like, but Cielia put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"I promise you Mario. You'll be all better by tommorow morning. But for now, please rest. Your body needs it."

Seeing as Mario didn't have a choice, he went back to sleep. Cielia had left the room and said good night to Mario.

The next day, Mario had woken up, and he felt as good as new! The same woman who treated his wounds came in and brings him food.

"Good morning Mario! I see you're finally better. I'm so glad! Here,  
have some breakfast. I made it myself."

Mario hesitated at first, thinking he should repay her for her kindness. But the woman just smiled and says,

"Come on. My treat."

Hearing that, Mario started munching on some breakfast. While they were enjoying the food, Cielia and Mario started chatting.

"So Mario, where are you from?"

Mario answers hwe question.

"The Mushroom Kingdom? I have heard of that place. It is a peaceful place with lots of cute little mushroom people. I also heard that the kingdom is ruled by an elderly mushroom, and a beautiful princess. But that's all I know about it."

Mario was surprised that the girl didn't know about Mario's reputation in the Kingdom, but he decided to let it slide.

"So what brings you here to Fantasia Mario?"

But before Mario could answer, some man in armor came in.

"Excuse me Ms. Cielia, I'm sorry for interpting your chat with your patient, but your father wanted me to find you. He wants to have a word with you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me."

"Oh, and he also says he wants you to bring you patient with you. He wants to have a word with him too."

The soldier leaves the room.

"Come on Mario. We have to see my father."

Mario gets out of bed, puts on his hat, and follows Cielia to see her father. They eventually reach a door with a sign saying, "Commander's Office".

"This is it Mario. This is where my father is. He is the commander of Fantasia's Army, so he is a very important man."

They open the door and see a man at his desk.

"Daddy? Did you want to see me?"

The man stopped writing his paperwork and noticed Cielia & Mario at the door.

"Oh, Cielia. There you are. And I see you brung the man I asked for.  
Now then, both of you have a seat."

Mario & Cielia sat in front of the man's desk.

"Um, is something the matter Daddy?"

Cielia was starting to worry that she did something wrong.

"Actually, yes. I had gotten word from one of my soldiers that you went into forbidden territory and brung this man that crashed landed here 4 days ago into your care without authorized permission."

"I'm very sorry Daddy, but I couldn't leave a poor soul like him to lay there and die."

The man grew silent for a moment, and Cielia was even more worried.

"Listen sweetheart, I've told you time and time, you're not allowed to associate with strangers without our permission."

"Yes Daddy..."

Cielia was starting to feel empty, and started to cry. The man sighed and said,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you sweetie. It's just that I'm very worried about your safety. Even though you're starting to become a woman, that doesn't mean you will be safe with just anyone. Now please stop crying."

Cielia wipes her tears off and says, "Thank you Daddy".

"Now then, who might you be young man?" The man asked Mario.

Mario told the man his name.

"Mario... hmm..."

The man had something in mind.

"Your father, wouldn't happen to be Arthur Mario, would he?"

Mario agreed. He then asked the man how he knew his father. The man just chuckled and said,

"Your father and I go way back. We both have fought in many wars against the Koopa Klan and other threatening armies for years. You could say he and I were best friends. Say, how has he been?"

Mario frowned at the thought, and told him what happened.

"Oh my. He and your mother were killed by King Koopa ages ago?  
sigh I'm very sorry I even mentioned it."

Mario forgave him, emplying that was many years ago anyway.

"So Mario, how did you end up here in Fantasia anyway?"

It took a good while, but Mario told him & Cielia what happened.  
Cielia replied,

"Oh my! You were captured by a gang of thieves, and fell off an.  
airship!?"

Cielia was starting to worry she knew who kidnapped him. Then the man asked Mario,

"Mario, these group of thieves that kidnapped you and took your amulat, was their leader, a woman?"

Mario nodded, and even say she tried to kill him. Cielia started to cry and said,

"It c-can't be!! They've come back!? Daddy this is horrible!"

Cielia hugged her father very tight and her father held on to her too.

"Yes it is sweetheart. Mario, that gang of thieves you confronted, are known as the Soul Thieves!"

To be Continued... 


	4. The Beginning of Mario's Journey!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Prologue Chapter #2

Mario was a little confused. Then he asked the man who the Soul Thieves were. The man had pulled a very unpleasent sigh and said,

"The Soul Thieves, are a group of violent robbers that have been pillaging our city for years. They are looking for a map that will lead them to a very special treasure. Our troops have been able to shoo them away from the city a few times, but we've never gotten the chance to capture them. Their leader goes by the name, Saria, who was the same person who tried to kill you."

Then Cielia came down to her knees and started to cry.

"Why!? Why must they come back? My heart can barely take it anymore!"

Mario patted on Cielia's Shoulder and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Please forgive my daughter Mario. She's been under a lot of stress ever since the Soul Thieves took her special necklace."

Mario then asked the man what happened.

"Her mother, who is also my wife, was a professional nurse, which encouraged Cielia to become one herself. One day, her mother gave her the necklace she had treasured since childhood, because she was going on an adventure she probably will not return from. She wanted her to keep that necklace for as long as she lived. However, one day,  
the Soul Thieves came and tried to kidnap her. She managed to escape them, but they took her necklace, which caused her to lose her courage & hope."

Mario felt sorry for Cielia. She had lost her family treasure to those thieving robbers just like Mario has lost his. He wiped a tear off her face and promised her he would get her treasure back for her.

"Mario, you're very sweet. But I don't think it's possible to find them hovering from an airship. No one has been brave enough to even make eye contact with them."

Mario then asked the girl if she ever heard of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Actually, I have heard of this one man who has saved the Mushroom Princess from the clutches of a mean Koopa King. But I don't think we can call him at...wait..."

Cielia looked at Mario for a moment.

"Mario...are you the..."

Mario nodded. Cielia shed a tear and hugged him.

"I can't believe it! All this time I was taking care of the very same Mushroom Kingdom Hero!? Mario, I so sorry I didn't know until now!  
Can you ever forgive me?"

Mario told her it wasn't nessessary. Then the man said.

"Looks like our future is possible. Mario, you could be our only hope to take out the Soul Thieves once and for all!"

Then all of a sudden, some goons crashed through the window and into the room.

"Well well well. Mr. Nezuma. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Saria!! What are you doing here!?"

"I came here for one thing and one thing only! Give me the Map to the Soul Keys at once!"

whistle

"Hm?"

Then Saria noticed Mario, alive!

"WHAT THE!? YOU AGAIN!? How did you survive that fall?"

Mario procalims that it's not easy to kill a guy like him.

"I've had enough with your insolence!! This time, you are going to die!"

Saria takes out her sword, and Mario once again got himself ready for another devestating battle.

(skipping battle due to intense violence)

Mario once again puts the pummel on Saria. She struggles to get up and says,

"You think you've won this time? This war is only getting started!  
KAMEK!!"

Then, an old friend comes into the room. It was Kamek!!

"Mario!! It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get something for my friend."

Kamek waves his Magic Wand, and a piece of old paper comes out of Nezuma's Desk. It's the Map of the Soul Keys!!

"With this little baby, we will find all of the soul keys that will lead us to the Ultimate Treasure!! Now that we've got what we wanted,  
we don't have anymore time to deal with you!"

"Grr...Kamek! What are you saying! We must dispose of Mario if we want to get our hands on the Ultimate Treasure!"

"Calm down my love. Just leave everything to me! Now let's go before we get in real trouble!"

Kamek gets Saria up and unleashes a Smoke Screen. After it clears up, the goons are gone!! Then, Nezuma and Cielia come back in the room.

"What happened Mario? Where's Saria?

Mario told them the bad news.

"What!? They stole the map to the Soul Keys!? Daddy this is terrible!  
What will we do now?"

"Calm down sweetie. I knew something like this would happen some day. So..."

Nezuma went over to the huge painting of him and his wife, and opened it. It then reveals a safe. He then cracks the code and opens up the safe. Inside was another map!

"I had saved a copy of the map just incase the real one was stolen. Here Mario."

Nezuma gives Mario the copy.

"You will need this Mario. The Soul Thieves will be going after the Soul Keys in order to find the "Staff of Souls."

Mario then asked him what the Staff of Souls is.

"The Staff of Souls is a very ancient and powerful weapon. It has the power to control any living Soul in the World, in other worlds, it can control any living being in the world. Only those with pure souls are able to use it. However, those without pure souls can use it if they are in possession of a special treasure like you amulat, which is why Saria tried to kill you. Mario, you must find the Soul Keys, and retrieve the Staff of Souls before they do. If they find it first, our whole world will be under their control. It's all up to you Mario."

Then Cielia said,

"And I'm coming with you Mario!"

Then Nezuma grabbed Cielia's arm and said,

"No Cielia. You're staying here. We can't allow you to leave the city on such a dangerous mission."

"Listen Daddy, I know you care about my safety, but I must come with Mario. He knows nothing about our land, which is why I must join him. Please understand Daddy."

Nezuma wasn't pleased by her comment, but knew she would not take no for an answer.

"If this is the way you want it, then I guess I can't stop you."

"Thank you Daddy. I knew you would understand."

"Now listen Cielia, you're going to go with Mario on a mission that could cost you your life. Remember that when you leave with Mario,  
you cannot turn back."

"I don't intend to Daddy. I'm going with him all the way!"

After preperations were made, Mario & Cielia were ready to go on their adventure.

"Okay Mario, we're all set."

"HERE WE GO!!"

And that's how Mario & Cielia's Journey finally began!!

To be Continued... 


	5. A Bouncy Battle with Burt the Bashful!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Chapter 1-1: A Bonucy Battle with Burt the Bashful

While Mario & Cielia were leaving the city moving along their quest,  
he remembers what Nezuma said before they left.

("Now Mario, this mission is going to be very dangerous, so I will hope that my daughter will help you along your way. Just remember one thing, the soul keys are guarded by 7 monstrous beasts. They will not show any mercy on you. So be on your toes. I'm counting on you both. Good Luck.")

"Mario!"

Mario instantly woke up, noticing he was walking ahead of Cielia. He ran back to her and she said,

"We're not gonna make any progress if you let you mind wander Mario. Now let's have a look at that map."

Mario takes out the map and takes a look at it. Then Cielia reads it and says,

"From here, the closest Soul Key is right here, the Solari Woods. My Mommy & I used to go there all the time when I was little. Come on,  
I'll take you there."

About an Hour Later, they were still on their way to the Solari Forest. Mario was getting a little tired from all the walking, and paused a few times.

"Come on Mario, we're not that far to the Forest now."

However, all of a sudden, a whole bunch of boinging is heard.

"Mario? Do you hear that?"

Mario could here it too. However, as the sound got louder, the ground had started to shake, and the duo had lost their balanced. Suddenly, a giant thing had entered the scene and landed in Mario & Cielia's direction.

"Oh ho ho! So you two are the ones getting in Mistress Saria's Way!"

Mario growled as he saw the creature and started to clench his fists.

"Wh-who are you?"

Just as Cielia had asked that, the creature laughed again and said,

"My name is Burt the Bashful! I am the boingiest member of Kamek's Army, and I have come here to put the smoosh on you and your big nosed friend!"

The Monsterous Burt pulls up his pants and points at the duo saying,

"I cannot allow you to get in my Leader's Way Mario. I will make you into Mario Pancake, and have your little Brunette friend for dessert!"

Mario & Cielia get ready to fight the strange creature as he get's ready for a boingingly fierce battle!

Burt the Bashful starts bouncing around trying to jump on Mario &  
Cielia. However, they both are able to avoid his deadly bouncing.

"Hmph, you're quite good at dodging my boing-tastic bouncing, but wait till you see my Super-Bounce!!"

Burt then starts charging up for his Super-Bounce.

"Quick Mario! While he's charging up for his attack!"

Mario then rushes over to Burt and starts pounding the heck out of him.

"H-hey!! S-stop it!! You're gonna make my pants fall off!!"

Burt's Super Bounce was ready, and then he said,

"Here I go!!"

He jumps up goes a very high distance. Then after he got to a certain height, he started to fall back down to Earth at a ravaging pace.

"Get ready to feel the Earth-shaking power of my Super-Bounce!!"

After he lands, the ground starts to shake monsterously. The duo once again lost their balance, and tripped. While Burt was in the air, he started to aim for Cielia.

"Before I get rid of that red capped pest, I'll take out his lil' girlfriend first!!"

Cielia notices that Burt was heading straight for her, but she could not get up as she tripped on her dress. All she could do was scream in terror as Burt was ready to smoosh her. Mario then notices this, and starts to form more pyro energy. Then he shot a big fireball and it successfully hits Burt. He landed on another part of ground and started yelling,

"AAAAHHHH!!!! MY PANT'S ARE ON FIRE!!!!"

Burt was running around in circles, until his pants were completely burnt down, and he was butt naked. He was very embarrassed and covered where a human would cover their privates.

"This is so embarrassing!! How can I face my Master like this?"

Suddenly, Mario notices there was a plug on Burt's side. He rushed for it and immedietly grabbed it. He started to pull on it, and Burt notices it.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Mario successfully pulls out the plug, and Burt starts to somehow expand. After he was overloaded, he exploded, turning into a load of Mini-Burts. They screamed and ran off. However, one Mini-Burt came back to Mario and says,

"You dumb punk!! Don't think this is over! We'll get our revenge someday!"

He then kicks Mario in the shin and runs off with the others yelling,

"Hey guys! Wait for me!!"

Mario jumped up and down with his knee in pain. He was crying because it hurt so bad. He then lays down, still holding on to his knee.  
Cielia then went down to him and said,

"Now now, let's not cry Mario. Let's just take a look at your knee."

Cielia pulls Mario's overall sleeve to look at the knee. It got pretty bruised.

"Well, it's pretty bad, but you'll be okay. Here, but some of this lotion on it to make it heal quicker."

Mario puts on the lotion, and starts to feel a little relieved. Then Mario gets up and Cielia says,

"What a strange beast. If this is one of Saria's Minions, then this might turn out to be a lot tougher then I thought. Come on Mario, we need to keep going."

And so, Mario & Cielia continue on to Solari Woods.

To be Continued... 


	6. The Piranha Monster of Solari Woods!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Chapter 1-2: The Piranha Monster of Solari Woods

After their akward encounter with the rubbery baddie, Burt the Bashful, Mario & Cielia had made it to the Heavenly Solari Woods.

"We're here Mario. This is the Solari Woods. My Mommy & I always came here whenever we needed to harvest Heart Berries, which are rich in vitamins & taste, and are also used for nursing."

Mario looked around the beautiful forest, filled with lots of Heart Berries. Then Cielia said,

"Did you know that when someone of the opposite gender gives you a Soul Berry, which are hidden deep within these woods, it means they love you no matter what? Also, if you take a bite out of it, it means you love them too."

Mario felt a little red. Maybe he should get one and give it to Princess Peach and see if that would work. Then Cielia noticed the red faced Mario and said,

"Mario, do you know someone you love?"

Mario was embarrassed, and gave no comment. Then Cielia giggled and said,

"If you want, I can find you a Soul Berry."

Mario didn't want to be involved in that sort of thing, and decided to move on. Mario took another look at the map, then Cielia said,

"Let see, according to the map, the Soul Key should be at the very center of these woods. Hey, those are where the Soul Berries are found! Come on Mario, we don't have a minute to lose!"

A rather cheerful Cielia led Mario to the very center of the woods.  
Despite all the hazardous twists, traps, and monsters, they were able to overcome them all. Eventually, they reached the center of the woods. It was very, very beautiful. There was a great big tree filled with glowing blue berries on them. The tree was surrounded by a ring shaped pond. Mario couldn't help gaze at such a beautiful enviornment.

"Isn't it beautiful Mario? That is the very great Tree of Souls. It gives out the Soul Berries which many hunt for to prove their love for someone. It says on the map that the Soul Key should be around here somewhere."

Mario started to think for a moment, then he rushed ahead and jumped into the tree.

"Mario! What are you doing?!"

Mario was digging through the huge tree searching for the Key. Left and right, front and back, all their was were Soul Berries. However,  
there was a strange glow unlike the others. Mario had digged to it and found what looked to be the Soul Key!! He tried to grab it, but it was stuck on the tree bark. He pulled it with all his might, and eventually popped it out. However, since he pulled to hard, he flung himself right out of the tree.

"Mario!!"

He was really high, but he started to land. He spun backwards a few times and landed at an acrobatic pace.

"Mario, that was amazing! And you found the Soul Key!"

However, the cloudy sky started to turn red, and the forest began to turn dark. The Tree of Souls was starting to change shape. It eventually turned into a monsterous Piranha Plant!

"Mario!! What is that thing?!"

Mario could not answer, because he was freaked out himself.

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

Just as Mario & Cielia were making a run out of the area, they were barricaded by a mysterious barrier. Mario kept on banging it and flaming it, but nothing happened to it.

"ROOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!"

The Monster Piranha Plant and it's buds were acting viciously. Suddenly, the world froze right in front of our duo.

"GASP! What's going on?!"

Then suddenly, a heavenly voice was heard.

"This is the monsterious beast known as Naval Piranha, one of the 7 Guardians of the Soul Keys. She cannot be defeated by just attacking her in random spots. Find her weak spot. You can tell what it is by finding an unusual bodypart."

The voice then fades away, and the black scenery was vanquished.  
The Naval Piranha's bud extended itself and wrapped itself around Cielia, holding her captive.

"EEYAAHH!! MARIO, HELP ME!!!!"

The big head roared viciously and try to eat Mario. Luckly, Mario jumped up and dodged it. He was looking for an unusual body part,  
but could not find anything. The other bud kept on spitting fireballs at Mario, but Mario dodged all of them.

"Mario! There's something in the water! Maybe it's the weakspot!!"

Mario took her word and immedietly jumped in. He was looking around, and found a strange ball attached to her. It must be her belly button. Mario then swam for it, and grabbed onto it. He got out of the water and pulled it as much as he could. The Naval Piranha was screaming in turmoil. It eventually let go of Cielia, who landed in the water. The Naval Piranha was somehow pulling her belly button out of Mario's grasp. The Naval Piranha was too strong, and was starting to pull Mario in. Cielia saw this and yelled,

"Hold on Mario! I'm coming to help!"

Cielia got out of the Water and rushed over to Mario. She grabbed him tight and started to pull. They were finally going back a little.  
Eventually, they pulled Naval Piranha's belly button so hard, it actually ripped off. The Piranha and her buds were screaming bloody murder (excuse the language), and it exploded into a ray of light that covered the whole scene. It faded away, and everything had returned to normal, even the Tree of Souls was back. A completely wet Mario & Cielia took a gaze at the newly revived Tree.

"Mario, look! The tree is back!"

Then all of a sudden, one of the trees' Soul Berries snapped off and bonked Mario on the head. Cielia couldn't help but laugh. Then Mario picked up the Soul Berry and offered it to Cielia.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Thank you Mario."

Then Cielia took a bite out of the Soul Berry.

"Mmm...it's so delicious."

Mario's face turned extremely red, then Cielia looked at Mario.

"What's wrong Mario?"

Then Cielia looked at the Soul Berry, then she turned a little red herself.

"Oh silly. Of course I love you. But I only love you as a friend. I mean,  
Nobody's expecting something romantic between us."

Mario had put his head down, and sighed. But then Cielia smiled and hugged him.

"Oh who am I kidding. I love you Mario!!"

She hugged him really tight and he was trying to escape for air. Mario finally got out of her grasp and stared at her. Then they both started to laugh. Mario then got up and ringed his soaked hat. Cielia got up herself and took off her bow, and ringed out her soaked brown hair.  
Afterwards, Cielia said,

"Well Mario, ready to go home?"

Mario shook his head meaning yes, and they started their long journey back to Fantasia. Meanwhile, on the Saria's Soulship...

"WHAT?! What do you quit?!"

There was an arguement going on between Saria & the all the mini Burts.

"I'm sorry my Lady. But we can't go on looking like this! And we'll have to wait a whole month for a new pair of pants! So count us out!"

Kamek then yelled,

"You think you can just give up on us?! Just who do you think you're talking to you little.."

"Fine."

"HUH?!"

"If you want to quit, be my guest. Just be warned though that all who wishes to quit..."

Saria then grabs a lever next to her throne.

"Must pay a death penalty!"

She pulls the lever, and another trap door opens beneath their feet.  
They all started to fall off and they all screamed with squeeky voices.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Saria then closes the trap door and sighs.

"Insolent fools. Once I find the Staff, you all will be under my control."

She then takes out Mario's Amulat and says,

"If only it wasn't for that meddlesome moron Mario, things would be a lot easier then they are now."

"MY LADY!! I BRING TERRIBLE NEWS!! MARIO AND HIS FRIEND WERE ABLE TO RETRIEVE THE FIRST SOUL KEY BEFORE US!!"

Saria then got up at a fast pace. Then she walked over to the guard,  
and grabbed him by the collar.

"Care to say that again?"

The guard was completely worried, then he said,

"Uh-um...Mario...and his friend...got the first...Key?"

"GRR!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED OFF I AM BECAUSE OF THAT GOD-FOR-SAKEN MARIO?! I'M SO ANGRY, THAT I CAN'T THINK OF A PROPER DEATH PENALTY FOR YOU!!!!"

The Guard was so scared he was ready to pee in his pants. Then another guard came in and said,

"Milady! A man in green and a mushroom kid in an airplane are heading this way!"

Saria noticed this, and said,

"They could be spys. Shoot them down soldier!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The guard then rushes on the the control room. Saria then told the other guard,

"You got lucky this time soldier, but don't expect any mercy next time.  
Now go shoot down the aircraft before I change my mind!"

"Y-yes milady!"

The Soldier rushed on out to help the others. Saria then looks out her window that views Fantasia and says,

"Soon my friends, soon, you all, are going to pay. Oh yes! You are going, to pay!"

End of Chapter... 


	7. The Super Mario Brother Reunition!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Chapter 2-1: The Super Mario Brother Reunition!

Mario & Cielia had returned to Fantasia after successfully obtaining the first Soul Key. They went over to Nezuma's Office to tell them what happened.

"Hello Daddy! We're back!"

Nezuma stopped his paperwork and found the duo at the front door.

"Ah, Cielia, Mario. You're back. How'd everything go?"

Cielia told Nezuma.

"Mario & I were able to find the first Soul Key. Show him Mario."

Mario dug through his pocket and showed him the 1st Soul Key.

"Ah, I can see that. Congragulations thus far. Oh, and you two came in at the right time."

Mario & Cielia were confused, then Cielia asked,

"Huh? How's that?"

Nezuma had then said,

"My soldiers have been getting reports about a man who looks similar to Mario. They are chasing after him even as we speak."

knock knock

"Sir, we were able to catch the dopple-ganger."

"Good, bring him in."

The door opened and there were two knights carring a familiar man in green, who Mario seems to know.

"Come on! Let-a me go! I don't have time for this!"

Suddenly, the man looked at Mario and said,

"Oh Mario! Thank goodness you're here!"

Nezuma walked up to the man, who was still captured by the knights and said,

"Who are you? And what are you doing it Fantasia?"

The man was starting to sweat buckets, then Mario got in Nezuma's way telling him to let go of the man.

"...do you know him Mario?"

Mario told him who the man was.

"Oh, so this man is your brother? Very well. Release him soldiers."

The soldiers let go of him, and leave the room. Then everyone were having a bit of a chat. Cielia asked the man,

"So what is your name Mister?"

The man answered,

"The name's Luigi. As you already know, I'm Mario's Younger Brother.  
We live together in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Nezuma then asked Luigi,

"So, Luigi. What brings you here to our town of Fantasia?"

Luigi thought it over and said,

"Well, it's a long story. You see, while I was reading my newspaper,  
I got a visit from our friend, Toadsworth, who is the minister of the Mushroom Castle. He dragged me there because Princess Peach, who is the Mushroom Princess, as well as a wonderful friend of ours, wanted me to come to her Castle because of bad news. Apparently,  
some of the Mushroom Retainers had witnessed Mario being abducted by a bunch of shady weirdos, and were heading North of the Mushroom Kingdom, leading here. So me and my good friend Toad,  
who is also a servant to Princess Peach, used Mario's Old Plane, the Sky-Pop, to reach here. However, while on our way here, some blinding light that came from some huge airship caught us off-guard and we ended up in a plane-crash. I was seperated from Toad, and now, here I am."

Cielia then said,

"My, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you'll find him."

Nezuma then interupted and said,

"Wait, did you say a blinding light from a huge airship?"

Luigi the responded,

"Yeah. Why?"

Nezuma then slammed his fists on his table and said,

"Dammit! The Soul Thieves are at it again!"

Luigi was confused and said,

"The Soul Thieves?"

Cielia sighed and said,

"The Soul Thieves are vicious robbers that have been pilaging our city for years. Also, they were the ones that invaded your Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped Mario. They took his amulet and are trying to find Soul Keys so they can find a special treasure. We're trying to prevent them from doing so."

Luigi then said,

"Wait! They stole Mario's Amulet?"

Luigi looked at Mario and smacked himself in the face.

"Mario, what is wrong with you? You've worn that thing since Mother's death, and now you lose it to a bunch of thieves."

Mario & Luigi start to argue, but then Cielia broke up the fight and said,

"Stop it you two! This is no way for brothers to act!"

Nezuma then said,

"With the Soul Thieves out and about, it's most likely they'll find the next Soul Key. Mr. Luigi, we could probably use your help, that is, if you're useful."

Luigi was starting to sweat a little and said,

"Well, uh...I technically just came here to pick up Mario. Come on Mario, let's go home..."

Just as Luigi grabbed Mario, Cielia grabbed him too saying,

"Luigi, Mario can't go home. Not until we stop the Soul Thieves, and recover his amulet."

Luigi started to sweat even more, then he let go of Mario and said,

"Fine, Mario can stay. I guess...I'll see you at home Mario."

Just as Luigi was about to walk off, Mario grabbed his hand and asked him to come with them. Luigi then sighed and said,

"Oh well, I guess I don't really have a choice. Alright, I'll join you on another wacky adventure."

And so, the Mario Brothers shook hands, and Nezuma said,

"Now that this reunition is over, I think it's time you 3 headed on out and find the next Soul Key."

Cielia then said,

"Yes, I think it's best. Let's go Mario Brothers."

And so, Mario, Cielia, & now Luigi, are headed out to find the next Soul Key.

To be Continued... 


	8. King Koopa's Komeback!

Super Mario in:  
Treasure of Souls!  
Chapter 2-2: King Koopa's Komeback!

While Mario, Cielia, and their new companion, Luigi were leaving Fantasia, Mario had another look at the Map. Luigi then asked,

"Hey Mario, what's with the Map?"

Cielia the told Luigi,

"That map will lead us the Soul Keys, which we need to find in order to prevent the Soul Thieves from finding them. Now then, according to the map..."

"I'LL TAKE THAT MAP!"

Then some strange creature on a hovercraft appeared from behind and stole the Map.

"Gasp! The Map!"

Then the creature looked at the trio and said,

"Well well well, if it isn't my pesky plumbing adversaries, the Mario Brothers!"

The Marios couldn't believe their eyes, it was King Bowser! And he stole the map to the Soul Keys! Mario then yelled,

"King Bowser!"

Cielia was confused and asked,

"Mario, do you know him?"

Mario told Cielia pretty much the half of what he knows about Bowser.

"Is that true! He's the actual King of the Koopa Kingdom? The ones that always invade the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Luigi then replied,

"You got that right. Mario & Bowser apparently have a pretty long history of being mortal enemies. He's captured Princess Peach so many times, the Mushroom Kingdom considers him a crucial threat."

"BWA HA HA HA! The miniscule big nose is right! I am the dreaded King Bowser Koopa!"

Cielia then asked,

"King Bowser, are you involved with the Soul Thieves?"

Bowser was confused, then he laughed and said,

"Young Lady, I don't know who the heck you're talking about! I just came by to cause a little mischief to your italian friends. Infact..."

Then he drove his Koopa Klown Kar at them and grabbed Cielia.

"I'll use you as bait!"

"GASP! MARIO! LUIGI! HELP ME!"

"SO LONG LOSERS! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Then Bowser had left the scene with Cielia & the Map in his clutches.

"Come on Mario! We gotta catch that Koopa!"

And so, Mario & Luigi started chasing after Bowser. Bowser noticed them chasing after him.

"Grr...what persistant Plumbers! I hope you buckled your seatbelt Miss."

"Um...what do you mean?"

Then Bowser turned his Koopa Klown Kar upside down and a few giant Bowling Balls were headed for Mario & Luigi. Luigi then yelled,

"MARIO! WATCH OUT!"

Mario & Luigi had started jumping and dodging the Bowling Bowls.  
Bowser was furious and yelled,

"You might be lucky this time, but now you're going to regret chasing after me! Take this!"

Bowser then took out a couple of Bob-ombs and threw then at Mario & Luigi. Luckly, they noticed them, and they both kicked the Bob-ombs back to Bowser. While Luigi's missed, Mario's fell right inside the Koopa Klown Kar.

"WHAT THE! OH NO!"

"GASP!"

Mario then jumped on Luigi's Head and jumped all the way to the Koopa Klown Kar. He grabbed Cielia & the Map Bowser stole, and headed straight down to Earth.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The Bob-omb exploded and Bowser was sent to the sky.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! I'LL BE BACK!"

And he was sent so high only a spark of light remained. Cielia then hugged Mario & Luigi and said,

"Thank you ever so much for rescuing me you guys! I didn't think you'd be able to free me after launching that walking bomb in his hovercraft. And thanks for recovering the map."

Mario & Luigi blushed and said,

"Oh, it-a was nothing! We deal with Koopa all the time."

"You must have. Now then, let's take a look at that map."

Mario opened up the map and checked it. Then Cielia said,

"From here, the next Soul Key should be here, Aquatica, the city of Water. A wonderful friend of mine lives there. She'll probably help us find the next Soul Key. Come on guys, we don't have another minute to spare!"

And so, Cielia, & the Mario Brothers had left for Aquatica, where the next Soul Key lies.

End of Chapter... 


	9. The Mysterious Waters of Aquatica!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 3-1: The Mysterious Waters of Aquatica

Mario, Cielia, & Luigi were travelling to their next destination, the city of water, Aquatica. Their journey takes them to a calm Beach to the East of Fantasia. Luigi was confused and said,

"So...Aquatica is just a Beach?"

Cielia giggled and said,

"No Luigi, Aquatica rests within the Bottom of the Ocean. Come on,  
let's go in."

Luigi questioned this saying,

"Um, I'd hate to burst your bubble Cielia, but first of all, we're not fish! How do you expect us to go in without gills?"

Cielia sighed and said,

"You don't need gills Luigi. Aquatica's waters are filled with lots of Magic. So humans and mammals are able to breath these waters."

Luigi was silent for a moment, then he said,

"Well, that's cool and all, but technically I'm not a good swimmer."

Mario bonked Luigi on the head and told him to stop worrying. And so the trio ran in and dived into the water, with Mario pulling an acrobatic stunt. They entered the Special Waters, and start swimming to the bottom.

"Wow, you were right Cielia, these waters are breathable!"

Cielia then said,

"See, there's nothing to worry about."

Just as they get deeper into the ocean, music can be heard. Mario asked Cielia what it's all about. Cielia then said,

"I'm not quite sure. But I think it's that time of year when they hold a special festival. But I was never given the full details about what it is about. Oh look! There it is! The city of Aquatica!"

Mario & Gang had their sights on what looked to be a beautiful ocean-like city. Luigi then said,

"Wow, that's-a very pretty. Kinda reminds me of that one Disney movie I watched with Daisy. What was it called again?"

Mario answered for him.

"Oh yeah, The Little Mermaid! Thanks bro!"

"Come on you guys. We've got to go!"

And so, Mario & Gang had entered the Underwater Utopia known as Aquatica. It appears they were having a very special festival. Luigi then said,

"Wow, this is some festival. Hey Cielia, you think maybe I can try one of the games?"

"Sorry Luigi. We don't have time for games. We need to find my friend who lives here. Hm?"

Cielia noticed a beautiful Mermaid giving an autograph to one of the Aquatian Children.

"Well speak of the devil, there she is right there! HEY CORALA!!"

The Mermaid noticed Cielia & the Mario Brothers.

"Cielia?"

Then she swam on over to them and said,

"Cielia? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! Don't you remember?"

They both hugged each other and the Mermaid said,

"Of course! How could I not remember my best friend?"

After they hugged, the Mermaid said,

"So what brings you here to Aquatica Cielia? Did you come for the festivities?"

Cielia giggled and said,

"I wish I could, but I have urgent business to take care of. Oh, and by the way. Corala, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Mario & Luigi."

Mario & Luigi said hi to the Mermaid. Then she said,

"Wait a minute! Mario & Luigi? You be-friended the actual Super Mario Brothers?"

Cielia then said,

"Yes. Why, do you know them Corala?"

"Know them? Our Kingdom worships them! Infact, our very festival is held in their Honor!"

Mario & Luigi were dumbstruck, then Luigi said,

"You're kidding right?"

The Mermaid said,

"Of course not. You two are a living legend here in Aquatica. Oh my! Where are my manners? My name is Princess Corala. I am the current heir to Aquatica's Throne."

Cielia then realized,

"I almost forgot, how is your father doing?"

Corala then said,

"You mean the King? Oh, well, he's not doing very well. My servants are doing whatever they can to find a cure. Unless something is done,  
he might not make it."

Cielia was rather sad and said,

"Oh my. I'm very sorry to hear that Corala."

Corala then said,

"But enough about my Father. So what kind of urgent business brings you here Cielia?"

Cielia looked around the crowd and said,

"If you don't mind Corala, I think it would be best if we discussed this privately."

"Oh, alright. Let's head on back to my Castle."

Sometime later, they are in Corala's Castle to discuss the current situation at hand. Cielia asked Corala,

"Corala, have you ever heard of a group of robbers known as the Soul Thieves?"

Corala gave it some thought and said,

"Actually yes. They're the ones that have been terrorizing your city for quite a while, am I right?"

"That's correct. Apparently, they had recently payed a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom and kinapped Mario. Luckily he escaped, but lost his amulet in the process. We need to find the Soul Keys so we can prevent them from retrieving them first. We think that Aquatica has one and we were wondering if you knew where it was."

Corala was silent for a moment, then she proclaimed,

"Lucky for you three, I know exactly where this so-called Soul Key can be found. Sadly, it is located in the Coral Caves of Death. To make matters worse, a strange beast lives in there guarding it. I can take you there if you want. But since I am a Princess, I cannot go in there without protection."

Things went silent for a bit, then Cielia said,

"Don't worry Corala, we'll be your bodyguards."

Mario agreed, but Luigi then said,

"Wait, what?!"

"You will? Oh thank you ever so much!"

Luigi was very un-amused, but Mario didn't really care too much about it. And so, after a few preperations, the trio & Corala headed onto the Coral Caves of Death!

To be Continued... 


	10. The Goopy Monster of the Coral Caves!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 3-2: The Gloopy Monster of the Coral Caves

Mario & the Gang were swimming along the dark seas of Aquatica,  
with Princess Corala as their guide. As they got deeper, Luigi started to shiver.

"Hey Mario, I'm starting to feel a little chilly. Maybe we should go back."

Mario sighed and told Luigi to stop being such a baby. Then Princess Corala had stopped and said,

"This is it my friends. This is the Coral Caves of depth. This is where you will find your so called Soul Key."

Just as the Mario Brothers were swimming in, Cielia stopped and asked Corala,

"Will you be coming with us Corala?"

Corala had her head down and sighed, then she said,

"To be honest Cielia, I would love to come with you. But I am not permitted to go any farther. If my father knew I even took you three all the way here in the first place, I would be in serious trouble."

Cielia then said,

"Oh. I'm very sorry Corala. I hope we weren't a burden to you."

Corala then said,

"Oh no, of course not. I knew it was for an important cause. Now I must take my leave. Promise me you'll be alright with the Marios."

Cielia then hugged Corala and said,

"I promise."

Then Cielia caught up with Mario & Luigi, and Corala swam back to Aquatica City. Mario & Luigi were waiting at the entrance for Cielia.  
Mario asked Cielia what happened. She said,

"Well, Corala had to go back. But she hopes we'll be safe from the treacherous creatures lurking these waters."

Luigi then moaned,

"Oohhh, I have a really bad feeling about this."

And so, the Trio had started their journey through the Coral Caves of death. They had encountered many Cheep-Cheeps, Bloopers, and Sushies. They were even forced to escape from an extremely giant eel that threatened to eat them. Despite this however, they managed to escape all of the treacherous obstacles. Eventually, they managed to reach the very end of the caves, where they find a giant squid thing sleeping, with a Soul Key stuck in it's mouth.

"This is it guys. That's the next Soul Key we need."

Luigi then had something in mind, then he swam behind Mario,  
shivering and said,

"Mario, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Mario looked at it for a second, but couldn't relate to it. Then Cielia said,

"I have read stories about this giant creature. It goes by the name,  
Glooper Blooper. It is the mother of all Bloopers. It was once the ancient guardian of Aquatica. But because of a spell casted by an evil sea-witch, it turned to the side of bad, and started wreaking havoc on Aquatica. The Aquatican Soldiers were able to tame the beast though, and it now rests within these waters."

Luigi started to think for a moment, and said,

"Wow, and here I thought Glooper Blooper was techincally one of Koopa's Minions."

Cielia then asked Luigi,

"What do you mean?"

Luigi then told Cielia,

"Mario & Princess Peach fought Gooper Blooper a few times in the past. We thought Bowser was the one in control of it."

Mario then swims up to the Gooper Blooper and starts pulling out the Soul Key. He was successfully able to pull it out. However, the same red aura that darkened the Solari Woods now pollutes the Coral Caves. And suddenly, Gooper Blooper had awoke and started to scream a hellish roar. The gang was terrified and tried to escape. But like last time, a strange force-field prevents them from escaping. Then,  
the scene froze again and turned black. And just like last time, a heavenly voice had spoke to them.

"This creature goes by the name of, Gooper Blooper. It uses it's tentacles to trap any foe and prevent them from escaping. Also, it uses it's mouth to spew out oil that will instantly blind you for a short time. However, you can defeat it, if you can pull off it's weak spot. Remember to find something that stands out from the rest of it's body."

Afterwards, the voice vanished, and the scene was un-frozen. Then,  
Gooper Blooper attacked Mario & grabbed him. He was struggling to free himself, but could not escape. Cielia then said,

"Hold on Mario! I'll get you out!"

She then swam to Mario and tried to pull him out of the creature's grasp. But Gooper Blooper noticed it, and grabbed Cielia with it's other tentacle. She screamed and tried to escaped, but just like Mario,  
she couldn't escape either. Luigi was scared that he was all that was left. Then Gooper Blooper tried to grab Luigi, but Cielia yelled out,

"LUIGI!! LOOK OUT!!"

Luigi swam away from it's tentacle, but it was following him. He kept swimming and swimming, but the tentacle kept following him. He then hid in a giant shell which then tentacle couldn't fit into. Thinking he won't escape, Gooper Blooper forgot about him and starts strangling Mario & Cielia. Mario & Cielia screamed in pain as the monster was destroying their body. Mario yelled to Luigi, telling him to help them before the monster killed them. Luigi was scared, and didn't know what to do. However, Luigi had a flash-back of his previous adventures with Mario. They were always together when the going got tough. And no matter what happened, the power of brotherhood always triumphed over all obstacles. Luigi then thought to himself,

"Mario always helped me conquer the impossible. Now it's my turn to help him!"

Luigi then swam out of the shell, with nerves of steel, and started to mock the Gooper Blooper. It stopped struggling Mario & Cielia, who were gasped for breath. Luigi swam around the Blooper's head, and it eventually got dizzy. It let out it's grasp, and Mario & Cielia escaped. Luigi then told them,

"Hurry and find it's weakspot guys! I'll keep it occupied until you find it!"

Mario then started to think for a moment. He starts remembering the time he was in Isle Dalfino. He fought Gooper Bloober at the Ricco Harbor & Noki Bay. He remembers pulling out the Blooper's mouth which instantly defeated it. He then tells Cielia to follow his lead. Cielia nods in acceptance, and Mario grabs onto Gooper's mouth.  
Cielia grabbed onto Mario and they both start pulling out it's mouth.  
The Monster started to scream in turmoil, and got ready to smack them. Luigi noticed this however, and grabbed it's tentacle. And thus,  
with a few more hard tugs, Gooper Blooper's Mouth was ripped out of him. It then started to expand, and immedietly explodes. The Red Aura disappeared, and the whole Coral Cave was purified. Luigi was then shocked, and said,

"I can't believe it! You guys actually did it!! Way to go bro! You too Cielia."

Cielia then swam to Luigi and said,

"If anyone deserves the credit Luigi, it's you. If it wasn't for your couragous stunt, Mario & I would have been long gone, right Mario?"

Mario happily agrees. And so, the trio had retrieved the 2nd Soul Key. Then, Mario & Gang return to Aquatica. Corala had asked the trio.

"Are you really going to be leaving Cielia? We would really appreciate it if you and the Mario Brothers stayed for our festivities."

Cielia then said,

"I thank you for your kindness Corala, but we really must be going.  
I hope you understand."

Corala then said,

"Yes, I do. And all of us here hope you three will be safe on your journey."

Luigi then told Corala,

"Hey Corala, I was just thinking. Why not come with us on our adventure?"

Cielia then grabbed Luigi and said,

"I'm sorry Luigi, but Corala can't come."

Luigi then asked,

"Oh? Why not?"

Cielia then told Luigi,

"Our Land above Aquatica's waters are extremely toxic Aquaticans.  
If Aquaticans were to completely leave their waters, they would die within a matter of seconds."

Mario then started to think about this, and took out the big fish bowl he saved back from "Super Paper Mario". Mario then told Cielia about it and she said,

"Well, I think that would help."

Corala then told Mario,

"I appreciate your idea Mario, but I simply cannot leave my people.  
They need me, and I must stay and attend to my princess duties."

Cielia then said,

"Oh. Well, if that's what you wish."

Corala then hugged Cielia and said,

"Don't cry Cielia. Don't forget, you are always welcome to visit us anytime you want."

Mario then asked the Princess if they could prepare a special feast after the adventure. Corala just giggled and said,

"Of course Mario. We will prepare a great feast upon your return."

Cielia then looked above the ocean and said,

"Well Corala, I think it's time we got going. Let's go Marios."

And with that, Mario & the gang had swam up to the surface to continue their adventure. They waved goodbye to their new friends as they left the oceans of Aquatica. Meanwhile, back on Saria's Airship, her men were busy making a Submarine so they could use it on the waters of Aquatica. Saria came into the lab room to check up on the sub. As she was looking at it, one of her Shy Guy Minions came to her and wispered some bad news.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Mario & his friends found the Soul Key of Aquatica?!"

The Shy Guy was scared and said,

"I'm sorry you're beautifulness, but somehow Mario, Cielia, and their new Green Mario Pal Luigi, dived into the waters and somehow beat us to the Soul Key."

Saria then grabbed onto the Shy Guy and angerly said,

"Tell me where they are headed now, or I will get Kamek to turn you into an ant!!"

The Shy Guy started trembling in fear and said,

"Up to my knowledge, they should be heading back for Fantasia City."

Saria then grinned and said,

"Perfect! We'll set a full scale assualt on for Fantasia immedietly! Maybe this time we can take out Mario for good and the power of his amulet will be mine to control!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

And with that insane laughter, the scene ends.

End of Chapter... 


	11. Raccoon Mario's Fantasian Flight!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 4-1: Raccoon Mario's Fantasian Flight!!

After successfully obtaining the 2nd Soul Key from the seas of Aquatica, Mario & Pals headed on back to Fantasia to tell Cielia's Father about what happened. They arrived back at Nezuma's Office.

"Hello Daddy! We're back!"

Nezuma stopped his paperwork, and noticed the trio had arrived.

"Oh, I see you three are back. How has your journey gone so far?"

Luigi then told him,

"Well, we had a run in with our old nemesis, King Bowser, and we went into these strange waters where we met a whole bunch of mermen & mermaids."

Nezuma then replied,

"You mean the Underwater Utopia of Aquatica?"

Cielia then said,

"Yes, the very one. Oh, and we found another Soul Key! Show him Mario."

Mario took out the second Soul Key, which unlike the last one, which had a red crystal, had a yellow crystal. Nezuma was somewhat amused and said,

"I'm glad to see that."

Nezuma was silent for a second, then remembered,

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mario, a package had just arrived for you."

Nezuma took out a small box from his desk, and gave it to Mario. He opened it and inside was a badge with a leaf on it, and a note from a familiar friend. He read the note which said,

Dear Mario,  
I have heard you escaped from the vile thiefs that kidnapped you. I'm so glad you're alright. But I'm terribly sorry you lost your amulet to them. I also heard you were gonna help Fantasia take on these thieves and recover your amulet. I wish I could come with you, but my guards think it's too risky. However, I promise to help you as much as I can.  
I wish you the best of luck against the thieves.  
Love,  
Princess Peach.  
P.S. I have enclosed a Special Jewel that'll help you on your journey. Promise me you'll take good care of it. Sayonara for now my sweet Mario!

Mario was relieved that Princess Peach knew about this, and that she was still safe in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, Mario took a look at the mysterious badge that she had sent him. He took the badge and buttoned it on his shirt. Then, Mario was covered in a strange light,  
which blinded the entire room. Then, after the light had cleared,  
Mario had obtained raccoon ears, and a tail. Cielia was astounded by the sight and said,

"Mario? A-are those raccoon ears? And a tail?"

Luigi then said,

"Well I'll be darn, Mario transformed into Raccoon Mario! I haven't seen that transformation in years!"

Cielia then looked a Luigi and asked,

"What do you mean Luigi?"

Luigi then said,

"A couple of years back, Bowser & his seven kids had taken over the Mushroom Kingdom's Royal Landmarks, and stolen the 7 Magic Staffs of the Kings. During our quest to free them, Mario & I found Super Leafs, that turned us into flying raccoon-like people. I never knew they had badges that had the same effect."

Mario was thrilled to have his Raccoon Powers back after so long, and started to fly around the room. However, his flight was interrupted as an earthquake had shaken the city. The gang had looked out the window to see that the Soul Thieves are invading Fantasia. Cielia gasped and said,

"The Soul Thieves?! What are they doing here?!"

Nezuma then said,

"They must have found out you guys are here. Quick, find Saria and get her and her goons out of the city!"

Cielia then replied,

"We'll do our best Daddy! Let's go guys!"

And so, Mario flew out of the window, with Luigi & Cielia jumping out of the window. Mario started pummeling some of the bad guys.  
Luigi however got captured by one of Saria's biggest soldiers.

"WAHH!! HELP ME!!"

"LUIGI!!"

Cielia had raised her hand, and somehow, a strange magical beam had appeared, defeating the huge soldier & freeing Luigi. Luigi was astounded and asked,

"Cielia? How did you do that?"

Cielia told Luigi,

"While my Mother was still around, she tought me offensive & defensive magic. She told me to only use them at dire situations."

Meanwhile, Mario was bashing more baddies throughout the city.  
However, just as he reached Fantasia Square, he found Saria, who was threatening a familiar friend.

"Talk Mushroom! Tell me where Mario is!"

The Mushroom Kid was sweating buckets and said,

"For the last time, I don't know where he is! I just got here!"

Saria was very angry, and took our her sword. Then she told him.

"With a head as big as yours, my men will have a big Mushroom Stew! Say goodbye you miserable Mushroom!"

However, before she decapitated the Mushroom Kid, Mario came in and rammed Saria away from the Kid. She got up and noticed the new Raccoon-like Mario. She smiled and said,

"Well well well. If it isn't Mario. I've been looking everywhere in this futile city for you."

The kid looked at Mario and said,

"It can't be! Mario?"

Mario clenched his fists and started to wag his Raccoon Tail viciously.  
Saria laughed and said,

"That dumb get-up of yours doesn't faze me one bit. Now then,  
prepare to die, Mario!!"

She dashed for Mario, and Mario dashed for her, and thus, another vicious battle begins.

(Skipping Scene due to intense violence. Sorry kids.)

After a vicious battle, Mario and his raccoon powers were able to put the hurt on Saria. Kamek arrived at the scene and said,

"I can't believe this! You defeated Saria again?! What kind of freak are you?!"

Mario didn't answer that, and demanded his amulet back. Saria got up a bit and said,

"You can have your amulet back after I send you to the pits of hell!!"

And with that, Saria fainted. Kamek was shocked, and picked her up.  
He then yelled,

"YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME YOU PASTA LOVING PEST!  
NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!"

And with that, Kamek flew away with Saria back to their Airship.  
Luigi & Cielia had caught up to see Kamek leaving with Saria.

"We were able to drive those bad-guys away from the city bro!"

"Are you alright Mario?"

Mario proclaimed he was alright, despite a few nasty scratches from Saria's Sword. Then the same Mushroom Kid that Mario saved from Saria approached the trio and said,

"I can't believe what my eyes have just seen! Mario, that was incredible!!"

Mario told him it was nothing really. Cielia then asked the Mushroom,

"And who might you be little fella?"

The Mushroom Kid then told Cielia,

"The name's Toad. I come from the Mushroom Kingdom just like the Mario Brothers. Speaking of the Mario Brothers, I'm glad to see you found them safe and sound."

Then the trio, along with Toad, had returned to Nezuma's Office to discuss some current matters.

"So, Toad is it? We heard from you're friend Luigi that you and he came here to pick up Mario, am I correct?"

Nezuma had asked Toad. Then Toad said,

"That's correct! However, it's going to be a long ride now that the Sky Pop is broken. Sorry about that Mario."

Mario forgave Toad, then Cielia said,

"Well Toad, I'm afraid Mario & Luigi can't come home yet, because we are trying to recover Mario's Amulet that was stolen from the Soul Thieves, and prevent them from finding the Soul Keys."

Toad then asked,

"Soul Keys?"

Mario then showed Toad the two Soul Keys they had retrieved. Then Toad said,

"Oh. So what are these Soul Key's for anyway?"

Luigi then mentioned,

"Yeah Mario. You never told us what these Soul Keys are for."

Cielia then said,

"The Soul Keys, are used to open a gateway where the legendary Staff of Souls lies. Legend has it, he who finds the 7 Soul Keys will be allowed to enter a special path that will take them to the legendary weapon."

Nezuma then said,

"The Soul Thieves are on a mission to find the Keys, and enter the gateway that will take them to the Staff. If they find the staff before us, and kill someone who is in possession of a treasure pure of heart & soul, like Mario's Amulet & Cielia's Necklace, we can kiss the whole world goodbye."

Mario, Luigi, & Toad were scared stiff about the story. Then Nezuma said,

"But for now, we're on the right track. We have 2 of the 7 keys, while the Soul Thieves apparently have none. So count ourselves lucky."

The three sighed in relief. Then Cielia asked Toad,

"Toad, since you have nowhere else to go, why not help us retrieve the next few keys?"

Toad gave it some thought, then he said,

"Well, I always felt like going on a good adventure. HA HA, count me in!!"

After Mario & Toad high-fived, Mario took out the map to see where the next Soul Key can be found. Cielia then pointed to a certain spot and said,

"The next closest key should be here, the Kingdom of Symphonet."

Nezuma then said,

"Ahh, Symphonet. It was quite a beautiful landmark. Perhaps the King & Queen of Symphonet weill help you find the next Soul Key."

Cielia then told the gang,

"Well then, what are we doing just sitting here? Let's head on to Symphonet!!"

Cielia, Luigi, & Toad grabbed on to Raccoon Mario, and he said,

"HERE WE GO!!"

He flew out of the Window, with the trio holding on tight. And thus,  
their journey for the Soul Keys continued.

To be contiued... 


	12. A Carpet Ride with Roger the Pot Ghost!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 4-2: A Carpet Ride with Roger the Pot Ghost!

Mario & Gang were flying through the skies of Fantasia, as they were on their way to the Kingdom of Symphonet. Cielia told the Raccoon powered Mario,

"This is absolutely beautiful Mario. I've never been this high in the sky before!"

Mario thanked Cielia for the complement. However, during their travels, 3 strange beings on a magic carpet were flying through the skies. They had their sights on Mario & his gang.

"Look master, there he is! The one Lord Kamek & Lady Saria warned us about!"

The strange Pot Ghost & his Shy Guy minions were on Mario's tail.  
Then the Pot Ghost said,

"Don't worry my little Shy Guys. I'll take care of this linguine loving pest!"

The strange ghost had spit out a blue fireball that successfully hit Mario & Gang. Mario then started falling to the ground like an airplane going off course. Despite the fatal landing, the gang was alright. Mario then notices his tail was on fire and wagged on it to get the flame off. Then the attackers came into the scene and landed their magic carpet on the ground. Mario & Cielia were battle ready, but Luigi & Toad were trembling in fear. The Pot Ghost laughed and said,

"Well well well. If it isn't Mario & Luigi! Last time I saw you two you were still babies!"

Mario & Luigi were shocked and then Luigi asked,

"H-how do you know us? And what the heck are you?"

The Ghost laughed and said,

"My name is Roger. As you can see, I am a pot ghost! I've known you two ever since Lord Kamek tried to kidnap you both long ago. However, he was only successful at stealing you Green Hat. As for you Red Hat, you were ascortted by the Yoshies and ended up defeating Kamek!! Now I have come back from the dead to finish you off!"

Cielia then said,

"So I guess you are associated with the Soul Thieves?"

The Ghost laughed again and said,

"You bet! Now then, enough talk! Shy Guys, let's show these losers how we mean business!"

Then they flew their Magic Carpet and tried to assault the gang. They all managed to dodge it. Then Roger started to spit Blue Fireballs.  
Toad then warned the gang,

"Oh no! The ghost is spitting fireballs! Let's make tracks!!"

The gang started to run from the assaulting Fireballs. They managed to dodge them all. Then, Mario turned around and started shooting fireballs at the ghost. Sadly, every shot went right through him! The Ghost just laughed at him and said,

"You've got a watermelon seed for a brain if you think you can hit me with those things!"

Mario then flew to the skies and headed straight for the magic carpet.  
He got on and started pushing the pot that was holding the Ghost.  
The Ghost then shrieked and yelled,

"Well don't just stand their you pee-brained Shy Guys!! Keep me intact to this magic carpet!!"

"Y-Yes you're ghostlyness!!"

The Shy Guys started pushing the pot the opposite direction Mario was pushing. Due to two Shy Guys to one Mario, Mario was being pushed off the Magic Carpet. Cielia noticed this and told Luigi,

"Luigi, you need to help Mario before he gets pushed off the carpet!"

Luigi was shocked and said,

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Sure I can jump higher then Mario, but I can't jump THAT high!!"

Toad then grabbed Luigi and said,

"Don't squawk about it Luigi! Just do it!!

Toad threw Luigi as hard as he could and he was instantly sent flying.  
He was able to land on the magic carpet and said,

"Hey bro! What's shakin'?"

Mario told Luigi to help him push the pot off the Magic Carpet.

"Oh, okay."

Then at that moment, Mario & Luigi started pushing the pot. Due to both of them having more power then the two Shy Guys, they were able to start pushing the Shy Guys off the Carpet. Roger noticed this and said,

"You think you both can push me off? Think again!!"

Then, Roger started preparing a super fireball. However, Cielia was able to interrupt the process using her magic. He suddenly noticed Cielia and told her,

"You little witch!! I'll make good riddence of you!!"

However, before he could act, he heard 2 loud squealings. The 2 Shy Guys were instantly pushed off the Carpet. He then pulled a scared look and said,

"Mommy..."

He was pushed off the Carpet. He was screaming in terror as he was heading for land at a vigourous pace. Then, he reached ground, and his pot was smashed into little pieces.

"OH NO!! MY BEAUTIFUL POT!! Without it's power, I'm powerless!!"

Mario & Luigi had jumped off the pot and was standing right in front of him. He yelled at them saying,

"YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU'VE WON? I'LL BE BACK!! AND WHEN I DO I'LL...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!"

Luigi took out his prized Poltergust 3000 and said,

"hasta 'la vista ghostie!!"

Luigi started sucking in Roger and he screamed in turmoil as he was being sucked in the machine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And with that, Roger was no more. Luigi then took out the containment canister that was inside the PG3000 and threw it aside.  
Luigi then said,

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?"

Cielia then asked,

"Luigi, don't you think someone might find that canister and unleash him again?"

Luigi then said,

"Don't sweat it Cielia. It's in the bag. Besides, who'd be dumb enough to even bother with it?"

Mario had a bad feeling about that. But decided to let it slide. And so, the gang hanged onto Mario, and continued their voyage to the Kingdom of Symphonet.

End of Chapter... 


	13. Mario meets the Queen of Symphonet!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 5-1: Mario meets the Queen of Symphonet!

Sometime after Mario & gang had defeated the twisted Pot Ghost,  
Roger, they had come into view of a beautiful castle town. Cielia told the gang,

"Look guys! There it is! The Kingdom of Symphonet!"

The gang looked at it, and Luigi said,

"Wow, that's one huge castle! The King & Queen must be loaded!"

Toad then interrupted and said,

"Don't get any smart ideas Luigi! We're on a mission you know!"

Luigi then said,

"What? You think I'm gonna loot the place?"

Both Mario & Toad answered,

"YES!!"

Luigi sweated a bit, then once they got near the Kingdom, Cielia told Mario,

"Land over there Mario! That's the entrance to the Kingdom."

Mario & gang had landed at the drawbridge, where they came face to face with two guards. One of them said,

"Holt! And who may you guys be?"

Cielia had answered to them,

"My name is Cielia Nezuma of Fantasia. And these are my friends,  
Mario, Luigi, & Toad of the Mushroom Kingdom. We've come here to see the King & Queen on some urgent business."

The guard then said,

"I'm sorry lady, but the Queen does not wish to see any outsiders at the...wait a minute!"

The guard looks at Mario & Luigi and said,

"Mario & Luigi? The actual Super Mario Brothers?!"

Mario & Luigi took their hats off and Luigi said,

"Well, that's what they call us back home!"

The guard then said,

"You two are celeberties here in Symphonet. And as such, I will allow you four to see the Queen of Symphonet. Follow me if you please."

While the gang were following the Soldier to the castle, lots of townsfolk saw the gang walking on by.

"I don't believe it!"

"The Super Mario Brothers?"

"Here in a far away kingdom such as ours?"

"It's a dream come true!"

"They're so dreamy!!"

Mario & Luigi were looking at the crowd, and Luigi whispered to Mario,

"Wow bro, the fat man in armor wasn't kidding! We're being admired by every single townsfolk here!"

One female admirer came to Mario & asked him,

"Mr. Mario sir, can I have your autograph?"

Mario was signing the woman's book, while another admirer came to Luigi and asked,

"Mr. Luigi! Can I have your autograph too?"

The whole city was asking the brothers for autographs. While Luigi was enjoying it, Mario didn't think very lightly about it. Suddenly, the Soldier that was taking them to the Castle yelled at the townsfolk,

"Alright! That's enough! Piss off everyone! You can ask for autographs later!!"

Cielia then told the Marios,

"My, what an impatient soldier."

Luigi started to cry and said,

"And it was my one and only moment of fame too!" TT.TT

And so, they entered the huge castle. There were lots of paintings everywhere. Luigi looked at one of them and said,

"Wow! Who's that hot load of woman?"

The Soldier told Luigi,

"Why that's the Queen herself."

Luigi was silent, then he blushed even more saying,

"Mama Mia...I wonder how she looks in person!"

Mario wasn't amused by Luigi's perverted thoughts, and the soldier said,

"Well, you'll get to find out very shortly."

Just as they reached the entrance to the throne room, the Soldier told the gang,

"Wait here. I will inform the Queen that you're here."

The Soldier went into the throne room and told the Queen,

"You're majesty, the famed Super Mario Brothers and their friends have come here to Symphonet to see you."

The Queen was silent then said,

"Very well, you may bring them in Soldier."

"Thank you your majesty."

The Soldier opens the door and presents the Queen to Mario & Gang.

"Presenting, the fair & noble, Queen Violet of Symphonet!!"

The Gang had come in the throne room and bow down to the beautiful Queen. She had rose from her throne and approached the gang.

"So, you must be the famed Mario Brothers I hear so much about. And who might your friends be?"

Cielia had risen and told the Queen,

"I am Cielia of Fantasia, your majesty."

Then Toad had risen and said,

"And I'm Toad, royal Mushroom Commander of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The Queen looked at Cielia and said,

"I remember you dear. Your Mother and Father had brought you here to our peaceful Kingdom when you were still a toddler."

Cielia blushed a little and said,

"Really? I don't remember ever coming here before."

The Queen was silent and then said,

"You were probably too young to remember back then. But you and the King used to play with each other a lot during your visit."

Cielia then just relized,

"Oh, that reminds me, where is the King?"

Queen Violet frowned and said,

"It hurts me to say, he passed away a few months ago. He was very ill,  
and there was nothing we could do to help him."

Cielia gasped and said,

"Oh my. I'm sorry I even mentioned it you highness."

The Queen laid her hand on Cielia's shoulder and said,

"It's alright my dear. There's no need to apologize. His health wasn't doing him any favors. But, enough about my late husband."

Then the Queen had sat on her throne and said,

"Now before I go on, what brings you four to my humble palace?"

Cielia had asked the Queen,

"Your highness, have you ever heard of the Soul Thieves?"

Queen Violet gave it some thought and said,

"Yes. They have been an obomination to our Kingdom ever since I was still a twinkle in my mother's eye. Why do you ask my dear?"

Cielia then told the Queen,

"Well, they had attempted to kidnap Mario, and took his amulet. Also, they are wishing to find the 7 Soul Keys that will take them to the Legendary Staff of Souls. We were able to retrieve 2 of the 7 Soul Keys, and we know that the 3rd one is somewhere in Symphonet. So we were hoping you knew where it is."

Queen Violet was silent, then she said,

"On the contrary me dear..."

She then put her hand inside her shirt and was digging for something. Mario, Luigi, & Toad blushed at the sight, with Luigi drooling. Then she took out what looks to be...

"I happen to be in possession of it."

The 3rd Soul Key, and it was buttoned up like a necklace. The gang was shocked with astounishment. Mario rushed to her and started panting like a dog. o.0; The Queen patted Mario on the head and said,

"Don't get too cocky my boy. You must do a little something for me first."

Mario moaned and wiggled back to the gang like slime. Then Cielia asked the Queen,

"What do you want us to do your majesty?"

The Queen then told the gang,

"Ever since my late husband died, I have been searching for a new husband, but with little success. So, I shall give you the task to find me a very handsome young man to be my husband. In exchange, I shall let you four have my key."

Luigi then asked the Queen,

"Excuse me for being rude, but what if we can't find you the prefect husband?"

Queen Violet gave it some thought, then she said,

"Well, if you can't find me a husband, I can always take your cute lil'  
man in red over there."

Mario was shocked, and waved his head both ways. Then he pointed to himself.

"Me?"

The Queen giggled and said,

"Yes, you."

Mario was absolutely silent, and blushed redder then a Mushroom.  
Then the Queen got up to him and kissed him on the nose. Mario tried to wipe the kiss mark off, but it wouldn't come off. The Queen then told him,

"That kiss mark will stay there as a sign of our marrage. Either you find me the perfect husband within the alloted time or you will become my new husband."

Toad then asked,

"How much time do we have?"

The Queen then said,

"You have until the kiss mark on Mario's nose dissolves. Which should be in about an hour."

The Gang was shocked, and Cielia told the Queen,

"ONE HOUR?! That's very little time! I beg you, please give us more time!"

Queen Violet then said,

"Either find me a husband or lose one team member. It's your choice."

Luigi then said,

"Do we still get the key either way?"

Queen Violet said,

"But of course. I never go back on my word."

Mario growled at Luigi for saying that, then he dragged him out of the throne room, with Cielia & Toad following them. They then go through town searching for the perfect husband. The townsfolk were looking at the kiss mark on Mario's Nose and said,

"Can you believe it?"

"Mario's going to marry the Queen?"

"Aww nuts! I wanted to marry him!"

Mario ignored the Townsfolk and kept looking. Everyone was doing their fair share as well. Luigi was looking through one side,

"Too tall! Too short! Too hairy!"

Cielia was looking through another side,

"Too skinny! Too fat! Too Weird!!"

And Toad was searching through another side,

"Too stinky! Too dorky! Too emo!"

With the kiss mark on Mario's Nose almost gone, Mario couldn't help but think he had to give up. There was no man worth talking to. Then a certain voiced asked Mario,

"You seem rather down. Is something that matter?"

Mario turned around to find an extremely handsome blue haired young man. He asked the man for his name. Then the man said,

"My name is Clairos. I run the flower shop here. Aren't you Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario said yes to him. Then Clairos told him.

"I'm quite a big fan of your adventures. It's really wonderful to meet you here right in front of my shop Mr. Mario. So what seems to be troubling you anyway?"

Mario told him that he was searching for the perfect husband for Queen Violet. Clairos then said,

"Queen Violet? You mean the Symphonetian Queen Violet?"

Mario said yes again. He then asked him if he'd like to take the role.  
Clairos then said,

"Well, I have always wanted to meet the Queen face to face. Alright,  
I shall join you."

Mario jumped for joy and hugged young Clairos. He told Mario,

"My, you're quite the jumpy lad. They don't call you Super Mario for nothing now do they?"

And so, Mario & Clairos met up with the others, and they headed back for Symphonet Castle. But what they don't realize is that they're in for a hell worth of trouble.

To be Continued... 


	14. Big Boo invades the Symphonetian Castle!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 5-2: Big Boo invades the Symphonetian Castle!

Just as the gang had entered the Castle, they find out the place is desserted. Mario starts calling out for soldiers, but apparently, the only think that could be heard was his own echo. Clairos had then said,

"This is just plain strange. From what I hear, the Symphonetian Castle is supposed to be filled with guards."

Cielia then said,

"Just like when the Soldier took us to see the Queen."

Just as soon as they entered the Throne Room, they find a completely collapsed Queen Violet on her throne. The gang was worried that something might have happened to her. Mario walked up to her and checked her. But when he raised her head to eye point, she instantly opened her eyes, and her purple eyes were replaced by spooky yellow eyes. This spooked Mario and he instantly jumped back. Cielia then asked him,

"What's wrong Mario?"

But before he could answer, the Throne doors were slammed shut.  
Mario, Cielia, and Toad tried to open them, but they were locked.  
Then, Clairos & Luigi gasped in horror as they saw a creepy looking Violet rise from her throne and walk off in a spooky manner, like she was being possessed. Mario & the others noticed this and were scared themselves. Then, red aura started to fill the room and cover it with darkness. Then the Queen had raised her hands. Strange energy was forming around her palms, and then she instantly moved her arms,  
aiming at the gang. Clairos yelled,

"WATCH OUT!!"

Clairos and Cielia jumped to one side of the room, while Mario,  
Luigi, & Toad jumped to the other. A huge blast of energy was unleashed, that threatened to kill the gang if they got close. After the beam disappeared, the Queen had laughed a rather spooky laugh.  
Suddenly, Mario thought that laugh sounded very familiar. He then gets an idea, and starts digging through Luigi's pocket. Luigi noticed this and said,

"Um, can I help you?!"

Then Mario takes out what looks to be Luigi's Flashlight. Luigi then said,

"My flashlight? What good will that do?"

Mario then points the flashlight at the Queen and turns it on. The beam of light hit the Queen, and she started to suffer. She was on her knees, screaming in turmoil. Then suddenly, a strange thing started coming out her chest. It started getting bigger, and bigger, and after it gets to a certain size, it escapes the Queen. Cielia & Clairos gasped in fear and Cielia said,

"What is that thing?!"

Luigi & Toad then yelled,

"BIG BOO!!"

Then, the scene starts to turn black again, and the heavenly voice from before speaks to them.

"This creature is known as Big Boo. It is a Ghost, so you cannot make physical contact with it. However, if it catches you, you will not be able to escape. Defeating Big Boo will take more then simple light from a flashlight. You must use a special type of light to distinguish it.  
Try to look through your surroundings."

Afterwards, the scene goes back to normal, and Big Boo attacks.  
Mario & Clairos were able to avoid him, but Cielia, Luigi, & Toad were unlucky, and were captured. They beg Mario to help them.

"MARIO!! CLAIROS!! PLEASE HELP US!!"

Then, Big Boo laughs again, and goes after the duo.

"Look out Mario!!"

Mario & Clairos dodged Big Boo again. However, Mario makes a wrong turn and trips. The Big Boo then has it's sights on Mario. Clairos notices this.

"MARIO!!"

Clairos runs in and grabs Mario. They were successful in escaping Big Boo. Clairos then told Mario,

"We can't just avoid this creature forever. We need to follow what that mysterious voice said and find that Special Light!"

Mario starts to think for a moment. Then he gets a brainstorm. Mario tells Clairos about his plan, then he asked Mario,

"Are you sure that will work?"

Mario tells Clairos to cover for him. Clairos then says,

"If you insist."

Just as Mario heads off, Clairos starts throwing random objects at Big Boo.

"HEY POLTER-FACE!! OVER HERE!!"

Big Boo notices Clairos, and starts going after him. While Clairos was keeping Big Boo busy, Mario walks over to an exausted Queen Violet. Mario takes off Queen Violet's Necklace with the Soul Key on it, and grabs Luigi's Flashlight that was lying on the floor. The he whistles over to Big Boo and starts taunting it, Sakazaki style. The Big Boo was offended and starts approaching Mario.

Then Mario turns on the flashlight, and starts holding the Soul Key's Gem in front of the flashlight. A strange blue light (the gem on the key is blue) comes outand scares the hell out of Big Boo. He tries to escape it, but to no avail. The beam had successfully hit Big Boo. He started screaming bloody murder, (again, excuse the language) and the Big Boo was obliterated. Luigi, Toad, & Cielia were freed from Big Boo's massive stature, and Cielia ran to Mario, hugging him and crying.

"Mario! Thank you ever so much for saving us! I was so scared in there I thought my life was flashing before my eyes!"

The Red Aura had vanished, and the Palace was purified. Then Clairos walked up to the unconscient Queen, and held on to her.

"My Queen, are you alright? Please wake up."

The Queen moaned a little, and opened her eyes. She then asked,

"What happened? And...wh-who are you?"

Clairos sighed with relief and said,

"You were in a coma. My name is Clairos. I run the Flower Shop here in Symphonet."

Queen Violet started to think for a moment, then asked,

"The Flower Shop? You mean the one in the Shopping District?"

Clairos then asked,

"Have you been there before?"

The Queen then answered,

"Yes. I would always go there when I was a little girl. I always saw a handsome young boy help his father run the shop."

Violet then gasped and said,

"Are you that young boy?"

Clairos then told the Queen,

"Yes. My father used to run the shop, and I worked there as his apprentice. However after he passed on, I took ownership of the shop."

The Queen had started to cry, then said,

"The truth is, I have had a crush on you ever since I saw you in your father's shop. But I was too shy to make eye contact with you. Eventually I was asked to marry the the old Prince, and I eventually became the Queen of Symphonet. But now he's gone, and I've been trying to find someone else to be my husband."

Then Clairos had told the Queen,

"Well, I have always wanted to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself."

The scene was silent, then Clairos asked the Queen,

"Queen Violet. Will you...marry me?"

The Queen was starting to cry. Then she hugged Clairos and said,

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

And then, the two of them kissed each other. The Gang was crying at the sight, and Luigi said,

"sniff, I always cry seeing these happy endings."

After the long kiss scene, the Queen had asked Mario,

"Mario, were you the one who brought me this handsome young man?"

Mario said yes to the Queen, then she said,

"Oh Mario, I can't thank you enough for the wonderful man you brought me. And as I promised, you may keep the Soul Key for as long as you wish."

Mario jumped for joy with the key in hand.

"WOOHOO!! I GOT IT!!"

And then, the scene goes to Mario & Gang getting ready to leave Symphonet. All of the townsfolk, along with Clairos & Violet were at the drawbridge watching their heroes getting ready to go. Queen Violet had asked the gang,

"Are you sure you won't be able to stay for a bit longer? We would really apprciate your company."

Cielia then told the Queen,

"I wish we could your majesty, but we really must be leaving. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

The Queen told Cielia,

"I understand. We wish you and your friends a safe journey. And no matter what happens, we'll all be rooting for you."

Cielia then said,

"Thank you for your kindness your highness. Well, shall we be heading out Mario?"

Mario agreed. The gang grabbed onto Mario, and he started wagging his raccoon tail. The gang had left for their journey back to Fantasia.  
The gang waved goodbye to the citizens of Symphonet, while they waved back and cheered for them. After they left, Violet & Clairos had held hands, and watched them as they disappeared into the cloudy sky. Then Clairos told the Queen,

"Well your majesty, it looks like they're gone."

The Queen then looked at Clairos, and said,

"Well then, shall we head back for the Castle?"

And with that, the two fiances headed back for Symphonet Castle.  
Meanwhile, we go back to the Soul Thieve Airship, where a rather injured Saria was taking a look at the real map she stole from Nezuma. She then said,

"It's strange how those fools have found the first two Soul Keys without this map. Just how do they do it?"

Then, the two same Shy Guys that had earlier aided Roger the Pot Ghost came in and told Saria,

"Bad news Mistress! Mario & Gang were able to find the 3rd Soul Key in Symphonet!!"

Saria was silent for a moment. Then she turned her head in a creepy way and asked the Shy Guys,

"What..did..you..say?"

The Shy Ghys were completely scared by her scary voice, then they said,

"Mario & his gang...got the 3rd...key..."

Saria jumps off her throne and yells,

"YOU IMBECILES!! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT HUNK-A JUNK WHEN I HAVE THE ACTUAL MAP OF THE SOUL KEYS IN THE PALM OF MY HAND?!"

The Shy Guys were so scared, that they were ready to pop their masks off. Then, Saria thought of something and asked them,

"Hey, were's ol' spooks-a-lot in a jar at?"

The Shy Guys told her,

"Pains us to say Mistress, he was captured by Mario's Brother, Luigi."

Saria was ready to blow her top off after hearing that.

"WHAT?! FIRST MARIO, NOW THIS LUIGI?! HOW MANY MARIOS AM I GONNA HAVE TO KILL?! AND HOW DO THEY FIND THOSE GOD-FORSAKEN SOUL KEYS WITHOUT THIS MAP?!"

The Shy Guys then said,

"Well, actually Mistress, just before we retreated, we noticed Mario and his friends were reading an exact replica of that very map."

Saria was completely silent, and was thinking of something. She started tightening her fist and said,

"I should have thought! That mother-fcking Nezuma had a back-up plan for when we stole their Map! Now I'm really pissed off! SHY GUYS!! You better tell me where Mario and his friends is heading this instant!!"

The Shy Guys were really scared this time, then one of them said,

"If my calculations are correct Mistress, they should be heading back for Fantasia."

Saria growled again, then she said,

"Dammit! Fantasia again?! Last time I was there that Raccoon tailed Mario beat me to a pulp. Looks like we'll have to do plan B. KAMEK!  
Get your scaly tail over here!!"

Kamek rushed to Saria's Room.

"What is it Saria dear?"

Saria pointed at Kamek and said,

"Didn't you once tell me you faced Mario when he was still a baby?"

Kamek gave it some thought then said,

"Yeah I did. He had help from those god-for-saken Yoshies though. But yes, I have faced him."

Saria then told Kamek,

"I was thinking maybe you have a special type of Magic Spell that will put those runts in their place! What do you say?"

Kamek gave it some more thought, then snapped his fingers and said,

"I know just the kind of Spell worth using on them!"

Saria then said,

"I'm glad to hear that. Now listen, Mario & his friends are heading for Fantasia. My suspisions tell me they'll be in Nezuma's Office. I want you to invade it and cause some havoc on them! Know what I mean?"

Kamek then told Saria,

"You bet! Alright then, I'll get right too it!"

And with that, Kamek started flying, and headed out the window.  
Then he flew onto the city of Fantasia.

End of Chapter... 


	15. Kamek's Magic Infancy Special!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 6-1: Kamek's Magic Infancy Special!

The gang had just arrived back at Fantasia after a long time at the peaceful Kingdom of Symphonet. They arrived back at Nezuma's Office.

"Daddy! We're back!"

Nezuma stopped his paperwork, and said,

"Oh, hello again. How'd everything go at Symphonet?"

Toad told Nezuma,

"Well, we met the Queen, who was looking for a new husband since the King passed on. Also, she had the 3rd Soul Key, and said we could have it if we found her the perfect groom. But after we did though, a giant Boo invaded the castle and took control of her. However, Mario was able to put the pummel on it, and everything went merry!"

Nezuma was quite amused, and said,

"That's good to hear. Oh, another gift arrived for you Mario."

Nezuma gave Mario the package and he opened it. Another badge was inside, this time with a hammer symbol. It also came with a note.

Dear Mario,  
I have heard you were able to collect 3 of the 7 so-called Soul Keys.  
I'm very proud of you Mario. I hope you and your friends will find the next few Soul Keys.  
Love,  
Princess Peach P.S. I have enclosed a Special Jewel that'll help you on your journey. Promise me you'll take good care of it. Sayonara for now my sweet Mario! kisses

Mario then takes out the badge that Princess Peach had sent. But before he put it on, Toad said,

"That's not fair Mario! You shouldn't keep another badge to yourself!  
Let me wear it!"

Luigi then yelled,

"What?! No! I should wear it! I've been through this adventure much longer!"

They begin to argue, then eventually fight. Cielia comes in and breaks the fight up.

"Stop it you two! Violence never solves anything!"

Mario then tells Luigi & Toad that they can have the badge if one of them can catch it from the air. They agreed, and Mario flipped the badge in the air like a coin. Both Luigi & Toad jumped for it. Luigi jumped too high & missed, so Toad was able to get it.

"Alright! I got it!!"

Luigi grumbled and said,

"You lucky little Mushroom!"

Toad but the badge on and the whole scene started to be covered with light just like last time. Just as the light faded away, Toad was seen in a rather strange outfit. The scene was rather silent, but then Luigi started laughing his head off.

"WHA HA HA HA HA HA!! You look ridiculous Toad! Man am I glad I didn't get that badge! WHA HA HA HA HA..."

However, Toad got mad at Luigi, and somehow unleashed a hammer out of his hand that got launched at Luigi. He got bonked on the head and started sobbing on the ground.

"sniff That hurt you know!!"

Cielia went down to Luigi and asked,

"Are you alright Luigi? Here, let me put a band-aid on that bump."

However, before she got a band-aid, a familiar Koopa Wizard broke in the Office.

"Well well well. Nice to see you guys again."

It was Kamek the Magikoopa!! Toad asked him,

"Whatcha think you're doing here Wizard-Wiseguy? Is Bowser up to no good again?"

Mario whispered something to Toad, and he yelled,

"HE'S WORKING WITH THE SOUL-THIEVES?! Uh oh!!"

Kamek then told the gang,

"I've come here to give you a special gift, curtisy (correct me if spelled wrong) of Mistress Saria herself!"

The Gang were shocked, then with a wave of Kamek's Magic Wand,  
a blinding light had filled with room. However, when Cielia opened her eyes, she saw that the gang and her father have been turned into babies!!

"Father!! Mario!! Luigi!! Toad!!"

The gang had shrieked at their new appearence, and Luigi said,

"HOWY WIIGATONI!! WE'RE WIDDLE BABIES!!"

Cielia then yelled at Kamek,

"Kamek, what have you done to my father & friends?"

Kamek started laughing and says,

"The Mistress wanted me to cast a spell on all of you, but I decided to leave you be since I think you're nothing to us. Now you must suffer watching over these babies!! However..."

Kamek flies over to the baby-fied Nezuma and grabs him.

"I'll relieve you of one baby!!"

Cielia gasped,

"DADDY!!"

"Now then, I shall be on my.."

"STOP!!"

Kamek halted and yelled,

"What now?!"

Cielia was on her knees, and said,

"Please, leave my Daddy alone!"

Kamek was silent for a bit, then he asks,

"And why should I?"

Cielia starts crying, and begs,

"You don't know how much he means to me! Please, I beg you, let my Father go!"

Kamek then scratches his head and says,

"I don't know if I should..."

Cielia then puts her hands to the ground and says,

"I'll do anything! Anything you wish! Just please, don't do anything to my Father!"

Kamek then gives it some thought and says,

"Alright then. How about a trade. I'll give you your father back for,  
um...let me see uh...ah yes, Mario!!"

Cielia was surprised and said,

"Mario?!"

Then she looks at Mario, who's somewhat confused with the whole event. Then the Baby Nezuma says,

"Ciewia, don't do it! It will onwy make dings worse!"

Cielia didn't know what to do. If she doesn't give up Mario, then her father will belong to those putred Soul Thieves! However, if she does give up Mario, then not only would they be in possession of the Soul Keys they obtained thus far, but they will also kill Mario, and that is something Cielia does not want. Her heart started to feel heavy, like it was hurting. Then Kamek said,

"Seeing as you can't decide yet, I'll give you 24 Hours to think about it. But until then, your father stays with me! We'll wait for you at the entrance to Solari Woods! Don't be late my dear!"

And with that, Kamek flew off with Baby Nezuma in his clutches. Cielia started to cry. Baby Mario grabbed onto Cielia.

"Ciewia?"

She looked at Mario for a minute, then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Then she said,

"Oh Mario, I don't know what to do! I want my Daddy back, but, I don't want to lose you either! You're too precious to me! Oh, what shall I do?"

She continued to cry at the thought, but then Baby Mario wiped a tear off her face and said,

"Mawio will take care of Big Meanie Kamek!!"

Cielia was surprised to hear Mario say that, especially in the state he is in. Cielia then hugged him tight and said,

"No. No. Please don't. You can't possibly beat him. Not now."

Then Baby Toad told Cielia,

"Sure he can Ciewia. He might be a baby now, but deep-down, he's still the Supa-Mawio we all know and wuv!! Wight Weegie?"

Baby Luigi then said,

"Yeah! He's still got the skills. Wight Mawio?"

Mario then let out of Cielia's grasp and started flying happily on his Raccoon Tail. Then after he landed, Cielia sighed and said,

"Alright, I guess I shouldn't judge. But I'm not going to let you fight Kamek alone!"

Toad then tells Cielia,

"He doesn't have to Ciewia! Weegie & I will help him fight Kamek!"

Luigi then yelled,

"Aw you nuts?! I can't fight him wike dis! You guys have da Supa Powuhs, and what do I got? Notin!!"

Toad then tells Luigi,

"But don't fa-get Weegie, you can wield ewectwicity all by yourself!  
Wemeba?"

Luigi then blushes then says,

"Yeah, I guess."

Then Toad says,

"Then whadda we waiting for?"

Mario then yells,

"LET'S-A GO!!"

And the babies start leaving. But then Cielia says,

"Hold on a minute you guys!"

They came to a holt, then Cielia said,

"Think about it! If Kamek spots you guys charging after him, he'll use his Magic Wand in an instant and turn you into something worse than infants."

Luigi then asked Cielia,

"So what do ya suppose we do Ciewia?"

Cielia then says,

"Here's the plan!"

To be Continued... 


	16. Three Babies & Hookbill the Koopa!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 6-1: Three Babies & Hookbill the Koopa!

After some discussing which will not be seen here, Cielia leaves the City & heads for the entrance to Solari Woods. However, the Babies were hiding under her dress. Baby Luigi felt a little silly and said,

"I feel vewy wong for hiding unda a female's dwess."

Baby Toad then told Baby Luigi,

"Quit compwaining Weegie. Would you wather be caught by Kamek and wuin oua pwan?"

Baby Luigi then started to moan and said,

"But...but...it feels wong to be in an awea where you can see a girl's undies fwom above!"

Baby Mario shushed Luigi & Toad as they were traveling along. They eventually reached Kamek, who was waiting for them at the entrance to Solari Woods. As Cielia approached Kamek, she asked him,

"Where is my Father?"

Kamek grabbed Baby Nezuma from behind his back and says,

"Why, he's right here? Now where is Mario?"

Cielia was silent, then she asked Kamek,

"If I give you Mario, are you going to do anything drastic to him?"

Kamek snickered a little and said,

"Oh don't worry about that. He'll be in good hands."

Cielia then says,

"Well, if that's the way you want it..."

Cielia lifts up her dress a little and says,

"Here he is!!"

Baby Mario gives off a battle cry and jumps on Kamek's Head. He starts banging on Kamek's Head while Baby Toad trips him. Baby Luigi then runs in and grabs Kamek's Magic Wand. He uses it and changes Nezuma back to normal. He felt rather dizzy and said,

"Uh...what happened?"

"DADDY!!"

Cielia comes in and hugs her father. He asks his daughter,

"What's going on?"

However, before Baby Luigi could use the Wand again, Kamek knocks the babies off of him and grabs his Wand back.

"I'll take that back!!"

Cielia gasps and says,

"Come on Daddy, we have to get you out of here!"

Cielia & her father start running, but Kamek notices this and says,

"Oh no you don't!!"

Kamek the unleashes a spell, and it heads for Nezuma. Cielia gasps and yells,

"DADDY, LOOK OUT!!"

Cielia pushes Nezuma out of the way and the spell successfully hits Cielia. She falls, and moans, then Nezuma picked her up and asked,

"Cielia, are you okay?"

Cielia then says,

"I don't know. I feel strange, like my body is hardening."

Nezuma looked below and gasped, Cielia then gasped too after looking below. Her body was turning into stone!

"Cielia!!"

Cielia then told her father,

"Daddy, get out of here! Save yourself!!"

Nezuma then yelled,

"No! I'd rather die then leave you!"

Cielia used the last of her strength and said,

"You don't have any other choice! Please...!"

"CIELIA!!"

And with that, Cielia was completely turned into stone. With his daughter turned to stone, Nezuma had no choice but to leave Kamek to the gang. Kamek notices Nezuma escaping and yells,

"HOLD IT YOU!!"

But before he could make a move, Baby Mario jumped to Kamek and started smacking him with his raccoon tail. Nezuma was able to escape. Kamek was furious and said,

"Oh well, I don't really need that punk anyways! Now I might as well deal with you tots with my little pet. HOOKBILL, GET YOUR FAT-ASS OVER HERE NOW!!"

Just as Kamek yelled that, the Earth had started to shake a little. As the creature got closer, the Earth around the Gang started to shake even more, causing them to lose their balance. And with that, a giant Koopa had jumped out of the Solari Woods, and landed near the gang.

"Uhh...you called Boss?"

The Giant Koopa asked Kamek. Then Kamek said,

"I have a job for you Hookbill, you see those babies right there?"

The giant Hookbill looked at the babies, then something in his tiny brain sparked light and he said,

"Well I'll be shell-shocked! It's dem lil' babies you tried ta capture long a go! How come they still lil' afta' so many years?"

Kamek the told Hookbill,

"That's cuz I casted a spell on them you pea-brained dope! Now put the squish on them or else you're not going to Mc. Koopers for a whole month! Got it?"

Hookbill gasped and said,

"DER' WHAT?! NO MC. KOOPERS FER A MONTH?! Dis is an outrage Kamek sir!!"

Kamek then told Hookbill,

"It's either squish the babies or lose your fast-food privliges. Your choice."

Hookbill gave it some thought and said,

"Alright! I'll squish da babies!!"

And with that, Hookbill jumped high in the air and got ready to land on the babies. Baby Luigi then yells,

"WOOK OUT!!"

The three babies were able to avoid Hookbill's attack. He got up and got angered.

"You pesty kids!! Yer gonna pay for missing mah attack!!"

He started charging after the babies, but the babies dodged him yet again. Baby Toad then said,

"Dis is weely getting annoying! Time to put my new hamma skills to the test!"

Toad started throwing hammers at Hookbill. Hookbill then retreated to his shell. All of the hammers thrown were deflected and poofed away. Afterwards, Hookbill got out of his shell, and laughed.

"HAH HAH!! YA MISSED ME!!"

However, Toad threw one more hammer and it successfully hits him on the head. He fell down all dizzy. Baby Mario then flew in, grabbed him by the tail, and started flying up. He was able to lift Hookbill, despite his huge size. Then he started spinning him around like he did to Bowser in Super Mario 64. Kamek was shocked and said,

"What are you doing?! Cut that out you little Faucet Face!!"

After Mario spun Hookbill around a couple times, he threw him right at Kamek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And with that, Hookbill slammed right onto Kamek and they fell to the ground. Kamek was trying to get out.

"Uhh...you okay Boss?"

Kamek then yelled,

"Dammit Hookbill!! This is why you need to go on a diet!!"

Baby Luigi then came in and took Kamek's Wand.

"I'll take that Magic Wand, tank you!"

Baby Luigi then waved the wand and said,

"Oh gweat magic wand! Oua time has pasted for diapers & thuow-ups,  
now use your magic to turn us into gwown-ups!!"

And with a great flash of light, the gang had been turned back into adults! Toad sighed and said,

"Man, am I glad to have my adult body & voice back!"

Then Luigi waved the wand again and said,

"Oh great magic wand! These two goons have messed up our plain,  
now send them back from whence they came!!"

And a strange spell whammed at Kamek & Hookbill, sending them to the reaches of the sky.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER FOOLS!! I'LL BE BACK!!"

And with that, the two vanished in the sky. Luigi sighed and said,

"Whelp, all's well that ends well, right Mario?...Mario?"

Mario was weeping on the now rock-solid Cielia. Luigi came up to Mario and patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Don't cry Mario. We can always use Kamek's Wand to change her back.."

Mario instantly swiped the Wand out of Luigi's Hand, and started chanting magic words.

"Oh great-a magic wand, my friend has-a been turned into stone and-a thus, please change her back, and-a return her, to us!!" (OMG!! MARIO ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING!! 0.0)

The wand casted a spell on Cielia, and with a great flash of light,  
she was soft and alive again! She collapsed and Mario threw the Wand to Luigi and grabbed her.

"Uhh...what...what happened?"

Mario told her everything, and then Cielia said,

"You defeated Kamek and changed back to normal? That's wonderful Mario. But, where's my father?"

Mario told her he left back for Fantasia.

"sigh, I'm so glad he took my advice. I didn't want him to suffer what I did."

Cielia got up and dusted off her dress. Then she said,

"So, I suppose we should find the next Soul Key?"

Mario then took out the map and they looked at it. Cielia then said,

"The next Key should be somewhere near the Solari Woods. But where that place is, I don't know."

Toad then pointed somewhere and said,

"You think maybe that's the area?"

Toad was pointing at what looked to be a Warp Pipe. Cielia looked at the map, then the pipe, then she said,

"According to the Map, that's the exact area. Maybe that pipe will lead us to our next destination!"

Luigi then said,

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's hit that Warp Pipe!!"

And so, Mario and the gang entered the Warp Pipe, and continued their adventure for the next Soul Key.

End of Chapter... 


	17. The Soul Key in the Real World!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 7-1: The Soul Key in the Real World!

The gang had entered a Warp Pipe that was unexpectingly found near the entrance of the Solari Woods. They were sent down the tube for what seemed like Hours, but after they popped out, they find themselves in a city filled with Water and Gondolas. Cielia then asked,

"What is this place?"

Toad then said,

"Beats me! But there sure is a lot of water around here. Why don't we go for a swim?"

However, just as Toad was ready to hit the drinks, Cielia halted him and said,

"We don't have time for games Toad. We need to find that Soul Key. How about another look at that map Mario."

...

"Mario?"

Mario was busy looking at a sign. Then Luigi walked up to him and asked,

"Yo Mario, whatcha lookin' at bro?"

Mario pointed at the sign that read, Venice Italy. Luigi looked at it for a moment, then said,

"Well I'll be darn! It's Venice Italy! Papa Mario used to tell us all about this place back when we were still little kids!"

Mario was astounded that Luigi remembered those stories, especially since Luigi was only 4 Years old around the time. Then Cielia asked Luigi,

"Really? Like what?"

Luigi then told the gang,

"Well, before we came around, our ol' Papa, Arthur Mario, used to spend his vacations here in Venice back when he was still living in Brooklyn! Also, during one of his vacations, he met and fell in love with our Mama, Kristal Kyona, who was visiting from the Mushroom Kingdom. By the time they met, they started dating, and eventually got married. And yeah, that's how we got our Super Powers & Abilities."

Cielia then said,

"Aww, that's so...wait! Did you say, Kristal Kyona?!"

Luigi then said,

"Yeah, why?"

Cielia then said,

"My Mommy told me about Kristal Kyona!! They both went to nursing school together!"

Mario was astounded, and asked if that was true. The Cielia said,

"Yes! They were both very wonderful friends! But your mother graduated early because she could use White Magic. They were both heart-broken to seperate from each other."

Mario couldn't help but cry too. The Cielia said,

"But we don't have time to express past stories, we need to go and find that Soul Key right away!"

Luigi then said,

"What's the hurry Cielia? Saria & her Soul Thieves probably won't make it through this pipe in that gigantic airship of theirs! I mean, who else wants to get in our way?"

After that was said, an actual Bob-omb appeared from the sky. Mario & Gang shrieked and Mario threw the Bob-omb up in the sky, where it detonated. Then a familiar laughter was heard.

"I didn't expect to see you clowns here in Venice! Remember me?"

The gang gasped in terror, then Cielia yelled,

"Bowser!!"

Toad was confused and asked Cielia,

"You know Bowser, Cielia?"

Luigi then told Toad,

"It's a long story Toad, which is not the time to talk about now!"

The gang then started running from Bowser on his Koopa Klown Kar!  
Thet were being chased as Bowser was shooting Bob-ombs, Hammers, and Bullet Bills from a distance. They later on eventually escaped into an alley way, where Bowser lost track of them. After he left for another area, Luigi then told Cielia,

"Now I know what you mean by finding the Soul Key right away..."

Toad then said,

"But we can't look for it with that Overgrown Koopa in a Hovercar on our tail!"

Cielia then asked,

"Then what do you suppose we do? Mario, you have any ideas?"

Mario looked around his surroundings. Then found a box of costumes and clothing. After a certain scene skip...

"I've heard of dress-up concepts before..."

Then the scene showed Toad in baby diapers with a bib, a rattle, and a pacifier.

"But this is completely ridiculous!!"

Toad then asked the gang,

"Why do I have to be the Baby?!"

Cielia, wearing a sun hat, white gloves, and a sleeve-less dress then told Toad,

"Because Toad, if you were to wear anything else, you'd stick out like a sore thumb! Besides..."

Cielia picked up Toad and said,

"You look kinda cute like a baby!"

Toad was un-impressed and said,

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

And so, the next scene showed the gang riding on a Gondola, with Luigi as the Gondolier. He then asked the gang,

"Tell me again why I have to be the Gondolier?"

Cielia, who was holding Toad like a baby & cuddling with Mario, who was wearing a red Tuxedo, told Luigi,

"Because you look perfect like a Gondolier."

Luigi was unimpressed and said,

"What about Mario? How come he's not a Gondolier?"

Mario wasn't impressed with Luigi's statement, then Cielia said,

"Well, he looks cute in a red tuxedo."

Luigi just decided to shut his yap about it, and kept on paddling with his oar. Toad then looked in the sky and saw Bowser,

"Here comes Bowser guys!"

Cielia then said,

"Uh oh! We better not let him catch us! Act natural!"

Then Bowser came on by and noticed the gang on the Gondolier. However, he doesn't seem to notice the resemblence.

"I could have sworn it was them. Oh well, guess I better keep searching..."

Bowser left the scene with a frown on his face. Then Cielia asked Luigi,

"Is he gone Luigi?"

Luigi looked up in the sky and said,

"Looks like it!"

The gang sighed in relief. Toad then said,

"Now that King Koopa Stupa's gone, let's hurry and find that Soul Key and get out quick!!"

Cielia then told Toad,

"You're right! We need to find that Soul Key! Mario, let's see that map!"

Mario took out the map and the gang looked at it. Cielia then said,

"That's strange. It appears that there's no leads to where the next Soul Key is aside from that Warp Pipe we entered!"

Luigi then asked Cielia,

"So what do you suppose we do now Cielia?"

Cielia gives it some though, then she said,

"We'll have to ask the townsfolk and see if they know anything about the Soul Key."

And so, the gang had gone their seperate ways, and started asking townsfolk about the whereabouts of the Soul Key. Most of them didn't have a clue of what they were saying. Others just ignored them, thinking they were buffoons. There search takes them all day and almost all night, yet their search led them nowhere. The gang decided to call it a night and spend the night at a local hotel. The gang were getting ready for bed. Toad was mad saying,

"I can't believe it. A whole day's worth of finding clues, and it led us nowhere. What the heck're we suppose to do now?"

Cielia then told Toad,

"Who knows. But we can't give up yet. Now while the Soul Thieves are still at large."

Luigi then asked Cielia,

"But what if we took a wrong turn and the Soul Thieves already found the Soul Key?"

Cielia was silent, then she said,

"That is a question I'm not going to answer Luigi."

Everyone were wearing pajamas, and went in bed. Mario & Cielia were on one bed, while Luigi & Toad were in another. Cielia then said,

"Good night everyone. Sweet dreams."

Everyone else said,

"Good night!"

And so, everyone went to sleep. However, during the middle of the night, Cielia got up and moaned a little. Mario woke up and asked Cielia what was wrong. Cielia then said,

"I don't know. But with Bowser still at large, I have this strange feeling in my stomach."

Mario tells Cielia that she should go out in the Balcony and get some fresh air. Cielia then said,

"Perhaps I should. Thanks Mario."

Cielia got up and goes out the balcony. She looks up at the Starry Sky and says,

"The sky looks very beautiful from down here. It kinda reminds me of the times my Mommy and I used to look up and watch the stars at night."

Just as Cielia was watching the scenery, however, she suddenly heard a familiar cackle, and looked down. It was Bowser, who was aided by some weird looking looking Monster that resembles the Navel Piranha Plant from earlier.

"It's Bowser! My instincts were right! But, what is that thing?"

Bowser was walking along and told his pet,

"Well Petey, thanks to that info that old man told us, that so-called Soul Key should be somewhere this way."

Just as they walked off, Cielia was thinking,

"Oh no! If Bowser is looking for the Soul Keys as well, that could mean serious trouble! I better wake the guys up!"

Cielia ran into the room and turned on the lights. Everyone woke up and yawned. Luigi then asked,

"Cielia, what are you doing? It's 1 o' clock in the Morning!"

Cielia was dressing up and told the gang,

"We don't have time to sleep now! I just saw Bowser! He's looking for the Soul Key we're looking for! We better hurry!"

Toad then yawned and said,

"Cielia, are you sure you weren't just dreaming this?"

Cielia then told the gang,

"I'm not joking! He and his Petey pet are heading for the harbor of Venice! If we don't catch him soon, who knows what'll happen!"

After hearing the name, Petey, Mario instantly got up and got himself dress. Then he raced out of the Room and went after Bowser. The rest of the gang followed him, with Luigi saying,

"I've got a bad feeling about this!"

To be Continued... 


	18. A Venicing Brawl with Petey Piranha!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 7-2: A Venice-ing Brawl with Petey Piranha!

The gang was traveling through the Night-filled Venice in search of Bowser and his Piranha Pet, Petey! They followed the large Koopa Foot-Prints and dotted Foot-Prints halfway through the City. They eventually reached Bowser & Petey Piranha, who both have already demolished the Soul-Key's Guardian, Salvo the Slime! Bowser turns around to find Mario & Gang have found him.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha...looks like you Lasagna Lovin' Losers are too late! Me & my friend Petey Piranha have already gotten our mitts on your Soul Key!"

Cielia then tells Bowser,

"Bowser, you need to give us that Soul Key! It's vital to our mission!"

Bowser thinks for a moment,

"Hmm...lemme think...what's the word I'm looking for? Hmm...ah yes, NO!!"

Cielia then said,

"Look, unless you give us that Soul Key, the Soul Thieves are gonna come after you and take away that Soul Key!"

Bowser then sighs and says,

"Here we go again. More blab about these stupid Soul Thieves! If I ever meet those goons, I'll tear their little bodies apart!"

Cielia then says,

"Bowser, you have no idea how dangerous the Soul-Thieves are. They are vicious, cold-blooded murderers who's goal is to find those Soul Keys in order to find the Staff of Souls!"

But before Cielia could say another word, Mario instantly covered her mouth to prevent her from telling Bowser what the Staff was all about. Bowser then snickered and walked closely to the gang.

"The Staff of Souls, 'ey? Sounds like a weapon us Koopas could probably use. Say, Mario? I heard that you and your friends are on a mission to find these keys. How many have you found so far?"

Mario was silent, not wishing to answer that. Then Bowser held the Key next to Mario's nose and says,

"You want this key, don't you Mario? Here, take it!"

Mario tried to keep his distance, thinking it was a trap. But the more he backed away, the more ready he was to pounce. Cielia then yells,

"Mario! Grab that Key!!"

However, when Mario tried to grab it, Bowser waved his arm up and says,

"PYSCHE!! Mwa ha ha ha, you're so gullible Mario! I think I'll let you & your friends play with my pet for a while. PETEY, THINK FAST!!"

Bowser throws the Soul Key at Petey, and he instantly eats it. The gang was shocked that Petey ate such an important item. Then Bowser tells the gang,

"Enjoy my wonderful gang my friends. Oh, but wait, 4 against 1? That's not fair, is it?"

Bowser then jumps in and grabs Luigi & Toad. Luigi yells,

"HEY!! Let us go ya big brute!!"

Bowser then yells to Petey,

"Hey Plant-Face!! Bon appetite!!"

Bowser then throws Luigi & Toad to Petey, and he instantly swallows them both!

"LUIGI!! TOAD!!"

Cielia & Mario were instantly shocked by such a feat. Mario was angered and jumped for Bowser. But he missed and Bowser jumped on his Koopa Klown Kar.

"Enjoy my spectacular treat my friends! I'm gonna be heading back for Fantasia and find the rest of them Soul Keys!!"

And with that, Bowser laughed insanely, and left for Fantasia. Mario jumped like mad, demanding Bowser came back. Then he heard Cielia shriek in terror as it looked like Petey was attacking. Mario instantly grabs Cielia and runs off as Petey puked out some sludge.

"Eww! What kind of creature is this?!"

Petey then started flapping his leaf-like arms and started flying. Cielia gasped and said,

"Mario, look! He can fly!!"

Petey Piranha was flying up in the sky, and got ready to bodyslam Cielia. She once again screamed in terror. But Mario pushed her out of the way. But before he could escape in time, he got hit by the blast radius of the Body-Slam, causing him to trip. He also loses his Leaf Badge and it bounces into the water, causing Mario to turn to normal. Cielia then says,

"Mario! You powers are gone!!"

Mario notices this, and sees the Badge sinking into the water, Mario instantly jumps in the water, about a few seconds later, light was seen inside the water, and Mario gets his Raccoon powers back! He then dashes for Petey and starts smacking him with this tail. This starts to tick Petey off, and eventually, he rams Mario with his massive head, and Mario gets knocked into the water, out-cold.

"MARIO!!"

Just as Mario is sinking into the water, he gets flash-backs about his previous adventure back in Isle Delfino. He remembers the two times he faced Petey Piranha. Then he wakes up and sparks and idea.

"MARIO!! PLEASE COME OUT!! PLEASE!!"

Then, Cielia notices that Petey was right behind her. He chuckled a little, then gets ready to eat her! She covers herself and screams in terror. However, before Petey could act, Mario comes out of the water, with a familiar friend on his back. It's FLUDD!! Mario starts flying with his raccoon tail and pulls on the two handles. FLUDD starts spewing out water from it's Mouth, and into Petey's Pukehole. Petey starts inflating like crazy. Eventually, Petey was too stuffed with Water, and fell on his back. Then, Mario starts flying up and flys high above Petey. Then he initiates a ground pound and starts heading to Earth at a fast pace. He successfully hit's Petey's weak spot, and he screams like crazy. Mario then grabs Cielia and flies away from the area. Petey explodes, causing a whole lot of sludge to spew all over the place. Luigi & Toad escaped as well. And with that, the battle was over. Mario flew back to the harbor with Cielia and they land next to Luigi & Toad.

"Thanks for saving us Bro! It was really mucky in there!"

Toad then says,

"I'll second that!"

Then, Mario notices a spark on the ground, covered in sludge. He pulls it out, and finds the Soul Key! Mario wiped some sludge off of the Green Jewel of the Key. Then sirens were heard.

"FREEZE!!"

Uh oh! It's Venice's police force! And they got the gang surrounded. One of the cops came up and said,

"You four are under arrest for polluting our harbors with this strange muck!"

Toad comes up to the police and says,

"Listen guys! This wasn't our fault! A strange Plant Monster came here and filled this place with sludge!"

Then the cop says,

"Oh sure, like we'll believe that! You're coming with us!"

One of the cops put hand-cuffs on Cielia, and she says,

"Sir, you're making a big mistake! This wasn't our fault!"

The cop then says,

"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge lady!!"

Mario wasn't pleased, and started squirting the Cop in the face. He grabbed the keys and freed Cielia. Luigi then yells,

"Let's get out of here!!"

Mario grabs Cielia and starts flying. Luigi & Toad grabbed onto Mario and they flew to the skies. One of the Cops was astounded and said,

"Holy-Macaroni!! Do you see that! That red capped man has raccoon ears and a tail!!"

"Is he an extra-terrestrial?!"

While Mario & Gang were flying away, FLUDD asked Mario,

"Mario, are you sure we should just leave the Cops like that?"

Mario told FLUDD there's nothing to worry about, then Cielia says,

"At least were able to find the Soul Key. That's all that matters."

And with that said, Mario & Gang had entered a Warp Pipe in the Sky and returned to Fantasia. Meanwhile, at the Airship's Bridge, Kamek was walking to the Ship's Entrance at a rather sluggish pace. Then, Saria was at the entrance, who was rather upset with Kamek. Just as Kamek walked up to her, he asked her,

"What's wrong Saria?"

Saria then tells Kamek,

"Kamek, due to your Minion's insolence, AND THE FACT YOU GOT YOUR SCALY TAIL WHUPPED BY THREE LITTLE BABIES, we won't be needing your services anymore!"

Kamek was shocked and said,

"WHAT?! But...but...this is blasphemy!! THIS IS MADNESS!! What makes you think you can just fire me?"

Saria then thinks about it and says,

"Lemme think...your Burt pals failed to demolish Mario and that goody-two-shoed daughter of Nezuma's, your Pot Ghost was captured by Mario's Brother, and just recently, you and your over-weight Koopa-Friend lost to three little Mario babies!! My patience has come to an end Kamek! You and I are through!!"

Kamek was just Speechless, then he said,

"But..but...you can't do this without me Saria! I mean, who else will be able to do away with Mario and his friends?!"

Saria then says,

"Oh, don't worry about that. I was able to find replacements. WENDY, ROY, LUDWIG, GET YOUR SCALY TAILS OVER HERE NOW!!"

After that, three Koopa Kids came in and introduced themselves,

"Yo, I'm Roy Bully Koopa!"

"I'm Wendy O. Kootie-Pie Koopa!"

"And I'm Ludwig Kooky Von Koopa!!"

"And we are..."

They do a stance and say,

"THE SOUL-SNATCHING KOOPALINGS!!"

Kamek was unimpressed and said,

"Oh no...it's you three! Bowser's Koopalings! Say, where's the other four anyway?"

Wendy said,

"Those goof-balls didn't wanna join, emplying they only fought for King-Dad!"

Kamek then tells Saria,

"You can't do this to me Saria!! These Koopa Kids are nothing but trouble-makers!!"

Saria giggles and says,

"Trouble-Makers huh? Well, they'll cause Trouble alright, for Mario and his pathetic friends! Right Koopalings?"

They were thrashing & chewing on a life-sized Mario plush toy Saria made for practice. Then Saria points at Kamek and says,

"Now then, go grab your useless minions and get out of my sight! NOW!!"

Kamek was silent then said,

"Fine! Have it your way! But remember, without me, your airship and empire will crash to the ground before you know it!!"

And with that, Kamek uses his Magic Wand to gather up his minions, and flies off into the world unkown. Saria then looks at the Koopalings still chewing on their Mario Plush and yells,

"KOOPALINGS!! FRONT AND CENTER!!"

They instantly got up and standed proud. Roy then asks,

"So what's up your sexiness?"

Wendy bonked Roy on the head, then Saria said,

"Listen up my fellow Koopas. Mario & his misfit gang have found the 4th Soul Key and are heading back for Fantasia. Now I have the perfect plan to get Mario and his friends to beg for mercy!"

Ludwig asks Saria,

"What do you want us to do your beautifulness?"

Saria then looks left and right, then she approches near the Koopalings and says,

"Here's the Plan..."

And with that, the scene ends.

End of Chapter... 


	19. The Koopa Kidnapping Specticle!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 8-1: The Koopa-Kidnapping Spectacle!

After a rather busy adventure across the city of Venice, our heroes return to Fantasia, and head back for Fantasia City. They arrived back at Nezuma's office to tell him what happened.

"Hello Daddy! We're back!"

Nezuma stopped his paperwork and noticed the gang was back.

"Why hello again. How'd the last adventure go?"

Mario told Nezuma that they went to the city of Venice from a Warp Pipe near Solari Woods. They met up with Bowser who was also looking for the Soul Key. Nezuma was a little shocked and said,

"Oh my. I hope he didn't find it."

Mario said that everything was taken care of. And even showed Nezuma the Soul Key they found to prove it. Nezuma then said,

"Well now, I'm glad to see you found it before him. Very well done. Oh, and another box came for you Mario."

Mario took the box and opened it up. There was a badge with a frog on it, as well as another note. Mario read the note. It said,

Dear Mario,  
I have heard that you found the Soul Key in Venice. I'm very proud of you Mario. However, I also heard Bowser was after the Soul Keys that you were looking for. I'm very sorry he's being more of a burden to you then usual Mario. I really want to come to Fantasia and help you on your adventure, but Toadsworth has made it clear that I must stay in my Castle and attend to my duties. I promise I will help you as much as I can. Please be safe Mario, if not for me, then for the entire Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. I bid you farewell for now my sweet Mario.  
Love,  
Princess Peach

P.S. I have enclosed a Special Jewel that'll help you on your journey. Promise me you'll take good care of it. Sayonara for now my sweet Mario! hugs & kisses

Mario was relieved Peach was still alright. Then he looked at the Badge he was given. However, Luigi interupted asking Mario,

"Hey Mario? Um...I was wondering. Does that badge...have a frog on it?"

Mario looked at the badge, and agreed.

"You think maybe, I can have this one? I mean, you and Toad already have badges. So why not let me have one too."

Mario thought it over for a moment, then he asks Cielia if she wants it. This makes Luigi sad and starts moaning.

"WAH!! Mario, you're so cruel!!"

Mario told Luigi he was just playing around, and told him he could have it.

"Really?! OH THANK YOU MARIO!! THANK YOU!!"

Mario threw the Badge at Luigi and it hit him in the face so hard, that he fell down. Then he got back up and peeled the badge of his forehead. Then he put it on. And like last time, a great light flashed! After it fades, Luigi was in his Frog Suit! He was jumping with joy and said,

"WHEEE!! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A LONG TIME!!"

He keeps on jumping and jumping, and then, Mario shoots a fireball at him. HIS BUNS ARE ON FIRE!! He starts jumping like mad and starts screaming. Mario finds this amusing and rolls on the floor, laughing! Then Luigi jumps into a fishbowl near Nezuma's Desk and sighs as the fire is extinguished. Luigi then yells at Mario saying,

"MARIO!! What's the big idea?!"

Mario keeps on laughing, then he gets back and wipes a tear off. Then Cielia says,

"Mario that was cruel of you! You better apologize to poor Luigi!"

Mario said he was sorry, though he chuckled a little. Luigi was rather unimpressed by Mario's behavior.

"Hmph! Last time I remember seeing them powuh-ups, I was still listening to my ol' King Dad!"

Cielia gasped and asked,

"Who's there? Who are you?"

The voice laughed and said,

"Me? Why, I'm ya worst nightmare!"

Then a Koopa Kid with Shades came into the scene, smashing through the window and jumping in.

"Yo Mario Brothas, Remember me?"

Mario couldn't believe his eyes! It was Roy Koopa, one of the 7 Koopalings! Mario demanded to know what he was doing here. Then the Bully Koopa said,

"I got a pick-up order for 4 Special sparkly-things called Soul-Keys! So if ya know what's good for ya, you're gonna hand 'em over punk!!"

Mario pulled a battle stance and shook his head. Then Cielia told Roy,

"Those Soul-Keys are for an important cause! You can't have them Roy!"

Roy got ticked, then he said,

"Oh, is that so? Well then if ya not gonna play by da rules..."

He rushes in and grabs Cielia. He carries her by the shoulder and says,

"I'm gonna have to take you to da boss and see what she thinks about it!"

Nezuma then says,

"Wait! She?! Are you working for the Soul Thieves?!"

Roy then tells Nezuma,

"No, I work for Chuck Norris, OF COURSE I WORK FOR THE SOUL THIEVES YOU DUMB EXCUSE FOR AN ARMY COMMANDER!!"

Cielia yells at Roy saying,

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about my father like that!"

Roy smacks Cielia's butt and says,

"Shut it toots!"

Cielia blushes and Mario yells at Roy, demanding he put Cielia down. Roy then sticks his tounge out and says,

"Make me Plumb-dumb!"

Roy then jumps out of the window he crashed through and runs off with Cielia. Mario immedietly jumps out and gives pursuit. Luigi & Toad yell out,

"Hey Mario! Wait for us!!"

Luigi & Toad jump out of the Window & follow Mario. They chased Roy through many of Fantasia City's areas. They eventually reached Fantasia Square, where Roy stopped and turned around to Mario & Gang.

"You guys're pretty persistant. Now I got you right where I want you!"

Then Roy throws Cielia to the side and takes out a Magic Staff (how'd he get his hands on a Magic Staff?!). He waves it and a cube like force field evolopes around Mario & Roy's Area.

"Now I'm gonna get my revenge for what happened couple years back!"

And so, the fight began. Roy climbed up the forced field and started aiming for Mario. After he reached a certain part of the Cieling (of the forcefield), he dropped down. However, he missed. Mario took this oppertunity to jump on his head with massive force. This knocked Roy out for a few seconds, then he came back to his senses.

"I see you haven't been lounging around Fatty! But this is as far as yer gonna get!!"

Roy then climbed up again. This time he threw two Bob-ombs to the ground. Mario launched them back to Roy and they exploded. He fell off the cieling and got knocked to the ground. He was really mad and said,

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it ya Mushroom Munching Palooka!!"

Roy used his wand to increase his size & strength. He cackled and said,

"Now you'll see why you're better off handin' over ya lunch money to us bullies!!"

He climbed up on the cieling again, then he dropped down like an elephant. He crashed to the ground, missing Mario again. Mario then started jumping on Roy. But Roy then said,

"You can do that all day Mario, ain't gonna do you no good!"

Then Mario launched himself high. Then he got himself ready for a ground pound. He bashed Roy pretty hard. And with that, the battle was over. Mario won by a longshot! The forcefield then disintigrated, and Roy was on the floor rather groggy. Mario then demanded he give Cielia back. Roy then got up and said,

"Heh, don't think it's over yet! Us Koopas always have a back-up plan. LUDWIG!! WENDY!! NOW!!"

Mario looked above, and he was then trapped by metal net. He couldn't break free of it. He then chuckled and said,

"Well well well, looks like we've caught ourselves a meddling plumber! You didn't think you could win this time, did ya?"

Then Ludwig & Wendy were seen holding onto a cage with Cielia trapped inside. They then put Cielia inside the same net Mario was trapped in. Then Roy uses his magic wand to unleash a hovercraft with a hook on the back. Roy hooked the net to it, and the Koopalings got on board the hovercraft.

"Well guys, look like Lady Saria's gonna have herself some company. Oh man, she's gonna love me!"

Ludwig then says,

"What do you mean?! I was the one that came up with the plan in the first place!"

Wendy the yells,

"No way! I came up with the plan!!"

And so, the Koopalings lift off, and Mario & Cielia were carried off with them. Luigi & Toad made it in time to see what happened.

"Oh no!! We're too late! The Koopalings got away with Cielia and my brother!!"

Toad then tells Luigi,

"Well let's not just stand here! Let's follow that Hovercraft!"

And so, Luigi & Toad ran for the Hovercraft. Meanwhile, Cielia tells Mario,

"Mario, I think this could be the last time we'll see each other."

Mario asked Cielia what she was talking about. Cielia then said,

"Mario, I think, this is it. It's over..."

Cielia & Mario hugged each other with heavy hearts as they were being transported to Saria's Airship.

To be Continued... 


	20. Mario & Cielia's Great Escape!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 8-2: Mario & Cielia's Great Escape!

Mario and Cielia, were sadly captured by the Koopalings. They were being transported to Saria's Airship. By the time they arrived, the duo were taken to Saria's Throne Room, cuffed with chains. They were pushed in front of Saria's Throne, where Saria was sitting. Roy Koopa told Saria,

"We got the Plumber you called for your erotic-ness!"

Wendy then said,

"And we even stole a delicious treat that comes with it!"

Saria looks at them and says,

"Good work Koopalings. You're much better then Kamek and his worthless army. As a reward for your efforts, you can go to Fantasia and steal as much goodies as you want!"

Wendy then said,

"REALLY?! OH JOY!!"

Ludwig then said,

"Thanks but I'll pass. I got lots of tinkering to do."

Then Wendy yelled at Ludwig saying,

"Oh no! You're coming with us Science boy! Saria, tell him he's coming whether he likes it or not NOW!!"

Saria was ticked, and got her sword out saying,

"Did you just raise your voice at me little girl?"

Wendy was kinda spooked, then Saria pointed her sword at her and said,

"If you think you can just tell your boss what to do, then you probably won't mind me cutting your worthless head off, won't you?"

Wendy was shivering then said,

"Heh heh, I'm sorry your beautiful-ness. I promise I won't bother you anymore!";  
(HOLY SHT!! WENDY SAID THE "S" WORD!!)

Saria put her sword away, then she says,

"If Ludwig does not wish to do so, then so be it. You two can go by yourselves. Now then, I'm gonna have a little chat with your catches of the day, so I'd like to do it alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The Koopalings nodded and left the room. Then Saria looks down to the prisoners and says,

"Well now, my little kooping kittens have caught themselves two important little mice."

Cielia then asks Saria,

"What are you going to do with us Saria?"

Saria chuckled a little and said,

"Well...I don't know what I'm going to do with you dear, but I still have that execution planned for your red capped friend."

Mario growled at Saria, then Cielia said,

"Saria, I beg of you. Please leave Mario out of this!"

Saria was silent for a little bit, then she asked,

"And why should I my dear?"

Cielia then said,

"Saria, I was once your target, wasn't I? Wasn't that the reason why you took my mother's necklace?"

Saria thought about it, then she said,

"That is true. Why do you ask?"

Cielia then said,

"Saria, I'd do anything to save Mario's life, even if I had to sacrifice my own. So in exchange for Mario's freedom, I'll let you execute me."

Saria then gave it some thought, then she said,

"As much as I find it touching, it doesn't faze me one bit. Even if I were to kill you, I'd still have the power to control the Ultimate Treasure! Face it worm, you're nothing to me now. LUDWIG!!"

Ludwig then comes into the room.

"What can I do for you your beautiful-ness?"

Saria then told Ludwig,

"Lock this Fantasian Wretch away in your lab. I'll decide on what to do with her later."

"You got it m'lady! Come on you!"

Ludwig takes Cielia away to his lab. Then, Saria looked down at Mario and said,

"Well now, it looks like it's just you and me now little boy. Are you ready for your execution."

Mario knew that nothing could be done, and he put his head down in shame. However, Saria yawned a bit and said,

"Uhh...I'm so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night because of those modifications Ludwig put onto the ship, I could barely sleep. Looks like you got lucky this time Mario. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. GUARD!!"

Then, a certain guard came in and asked,

"What can I do for you Mistress?"

Saria told the Guard,

"I'm too tired to execute Mario. Even beautiful thieves such as myself need their beauty-sleep. So until then, lock Mario away in the dungeon."

"Y-yes my Mistress! Right away!"

"Oh, and guard?"

Just before he left, he asked,

"Yes your beautiful-ness?"

Saria then told the guard,

"Make sure to use fireproof chains on him! I don't want the same mistake to happen again! You got that Soldier?"

"You bet my Mistress. Come on! It's the looney-lonesome for you!"

The guard takes Mario away to the dungeon. Then, the scene skips to Ludwig's lab, where he has Cielia locked in a pod like cage. Ludwig appears to be rather unhappy though. Cielia yells to Ludwig,

"Please! Let me go! I must save Mario!"

Ludwig was making a kooky invention. He turned his head and said,

"I'm sorry Cielia, but I can't let you escape."

Cielia then said,

"Please, isn't there someway I can convince you to let me free?"

Ludwig was silent, then he said,

"To be honest Cielia, I wish there was."

Cielia then asked,

"What do you mean Ludwig?"

Ludwig blushed, then he said,

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Forget I said anything!"

Cielia examed Ludwig a little, then she told him,

"You like me, don't you Ludwig?"

Ludwig was completely blushing, then he said,

"Th-that's none of your concern!! Just shut up already!!"

Cielia then said,

"Ludwig, you may be a boy genius, but there is something that science will never solve. The true meaning of love. Just hearing my voice makes you sweat, doesn't it?"

Ludwig was sweating buckets, then he said,

"W-w-well...I-I...um..."

Cielia then said,

"You don't have to be shy about your feelings. You can tell me all about your pain."

Ludwig was ready to burst, then he said,

"Wh-what do you know about pain?!"

Cielia was silent, then he said,

"I know everything there is to know about pain. My mother was a highly trained nurse, and taught me every lesson in feelings and pains. Like the pain I am feeling right now that my best friend is going to be killed by a woman who has no heart. So, please, tell me everything about your pain, and let me ease it."

Ludwig was starting to shed tears, then he burst saying.

"ALRIGHT!! I ADMITT IT!! I LIKE YOU CIELIA!! HELL, I LOVE YOU FOR ALL I CARE!!"

Ludwig was crying, then Cielia said,

"There, now was that so hard? All you had to do was tell me about your suffering. Now, if you love me so much, will you please help me rescue Mario?"

Ludwig then said,

"Alright! I'll help you. But you need to keep a low profile. I don't want Saria to find out you've escaped."

Ludwig opened up her prison. Then she gave him a hug and said,

"Thank you, for easing my suffering, Ludwig."

Ludwig blushed a little, then said,

"Now, I have a plan that will help you find Mario, and make everything dandy for now. But you'll have to follow my lead."

After a while, Cielia was adorned in the same outfit the guards were wearing. Ludwig then said,

"Thanks to my clothes change-o-matic device, you should be able to sneak past the guards, find Mario, and find a way to escape."

Cielia then said,

"But there's nothing in the tube. What if someone finds out I'm missing?"

Ludwig then said,

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about. Thanks to the clone-o-matic machine, I was able to make a clone of you, see?"

Cielia finds the clone inside the tube. Then Ludwig says,

"Now here's what you're going to do. You'll escort yourself to the dungeon on the 2nd floor. The guard is sleeping, so immedietly take the keys without waking him up and free Mario. Then find the bridge and escape on our back-up hovercraft. You have 20 minutes to pull this off, because the clothes change-o-matic won't last long enough, and the clone will dissolve within that time."

Cielia then tells Ludwig,

"Alright, I promise to hurry. Thanks Ludwig."

And with that, Cielia left Ludwig's lab in search of Mario. It took her a while to find it, but she eventually found it. She found the guard sleeping, and took his keys without waking him up. She opened the cell and unlocked Mario, who was sleeping himself. She woke him up and told him what's going on. They eventually left for the bridge. However, the twenty minutes were up, and Cielia reverted to normal. Alarms went off and Saria immedietly entered the scene.

"Now how on Earth did you escape from my prison?"

The duo was silent, then Saria said,

"It doesn't matter! I'll have to kill you two myself!"

"Quick Mario! Let's get out of here!!"

Mario & Cielia ran for the bridge, with Saria on their tail. Before they made it to the exit, Saria blocked their path, and took out what looked to be a Bob-omb.

"Either stop right where you are, or this Bob-omb will blow you to mini-bits!!"

However, just as it heard that, the Bob-omb started detonating. The duo were terrified and Saria said,

"WAIT!! STOP!! NOT NOW YOU WALKING BOMB BUFFOON!!"

"OH NO!!"

And just as the fuse went out, Mario said,

"Game Over!"

A huge explosion blew the duo out of the Airship and knocked them out cold. Luigi & Toad, who were following the Airship this whole time, saw this, and Luigi said,

"LOOK! THOSE TWO ASTROIDS JUST GOT BLOWN OUT OF THE AIRSHIP!!"

Then Toad said,

"THAT'S NO ASTERIOD!! IT'S MARIO & CIELIA!! THEY'RE GONERS!!"

However, just before they reached ground, a familiar chameleon-like tounge caught them and swooped them out of the scene!

End of Chapter... 


	21. A Fantasian Yoshi Story!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 9-1: A Fantasian Yoshi Story!

Mario & Cielia were lying on the ground without consciousness. Then a certain thing licked Mario and he woke up.

"yawn Mama Mia... huh?"

Mario saw what looked to be a familiar green Dinosaur. He rubbed his eyes together then looked at it again.

"Y-Yoshi?!"

The Green Dinosaur then responded,

"Mawio?"

After about a few seconds afterwards, Mario jumped for the dinosaur and hugged him. They were cheering that they were reunited after a long time apart from each other.

"It's gweat to see you again afta so wong Mawio! How've ya been buddy?"

Mario told him he was doing dandy. Then the Dinosaur said,

"Am I gwad I caught you and ya dame in time. Afta I saw that expwosion up in the sky and saw you two, I immedietwy used my long tounge to gwab you guys and save you both. So what happened anyway Mawio?"

Mario told the Dinosaur it was a long story and said he doesn't want to talk about it right now. The Cielia woke up.

"yawn, what happened Mario?"

However, she was not facing Mario, but the dinosaur.

"Hiya doll-face. What's up?"

Cielia immedietly shrieked and moved a little back.

"What are you?! Where's Mario?"

"Hi!"

Cielia looked behind her to find Mario was alright.

"Oh! Mario, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. So is this a friend of yours?"

The Dinosaur then told Cielia,

"Hi there. My name is Yoshi! I'm a wong time pal of Mawio's. Pweased to meet ya buddy!"

Yoshi & Cielia shooked hands, then she said,

"It's nice to meet you too Yoshi. My name is Cielia Nezuma."

Yoshi then had something sparked in his brain, then said,

"Wait, Nezuma? Say, ou wouldn't happen to be associated with that Sewo Nezuma guy, are you?"

Cielia then told him,

"Yes! Sero Nezuma is my Father. Do you know him Yoshi?"

Yoshi then said,

"Yeah. I was just heading back foa Yoshi Villwage until I heard some talk about Mawio. I accidentwy inte-whupped theia conva-sation, and almost got awested until I told them about Mawio. I was then gweeted by Sewo Nezuma and he told me about what Mawio was doing hea in Fantasia."

However, before Yoshi could continue, Luigi & Toad arrived in time to find Mario & Cielia. Then Luigi said,

"Well I'll be a Ukkiki's Uncle! Yoshi buddy, it's great to see you again pal!"

Yoshi noticed the duo arrive.

"Weegie! Toad! It's good to see you guys again!"

Cielia then said,

"Mr. Yoshi, I'm sorry I have to be a burden, but we really need to leave. We have to find the last remaining Soul Keys!"

...

"Soul Keys?"

Mario showed him the Soul Key they found in Venice.

"Oh...okay."

"Mario, let's have a look at that map."

Mario puts away the Key and takes out the Map. Cielia then points at a certain spot and says,

"The Next Soul Key should be located here! An area that's just near our destination!"

Yoshi then has a look at the map and says,

"Hey! That's Yoshi Villwage! That's exactwy where I'm heading!"

Luigi then sparked an idea and said,

"Hey Yosh! I just thought, since we're heading for the same area, why not help us find the Soul Key there!"

Yoshi then said,

"Sure, why not? I've been scwatching for an adventure for quite some time! Okay then, count me in!"

And so, Yoshi joined the gang, and they all headed for Yoshi Village. By the time they arrived, Yoshi said,

"Here we oua guys! Yoshi Villwage!"

Cielia said,

"It sure does look lovely. What do you guys think?"

Mario thought it was lovely also. Then he started for the entrance. But just as he passed the entrance, a mysterious woman jumped in.

"IT'S YOU!!"

"W-WHAT THE-DOH!!"

The woman started pummeling Mario and said,

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS YOU KILLER!!"

Cielia gasped at the horror and said,

"SOPHINE!! STOP!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The woman looked at Cielia and said,

"Back off Cielia!! This is not your fight!!"

The woman then keeps beating up Mario. Then Mario pulled a counter attack and knocked her back. Mario then asks her if she was crazy or something. The woman yelled,

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KILLER!! You killed my Mother & Father years ago! Now I'm going to get my revenge! SO SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU MURDERER!!"

The Woman dashes for Mario, getting ready to finish him.

"Stop Big Sister! Don't kill him."

The Woman paused for a moment and saw a little girl with a sad look in her face.

"Stay out of this Lilian! This is to avenge our family, remember?"

The girl just said,

"I know who the killer is by heart Big Sister. That man is not the killer."

After seeing the little girl shed a little tear, the woman had her head down and said,

"And here I thought I finally found him. Mama, Papa, I'm sorry."

Then another Dinosaur that resembled Yoshi, except looked a little chubbier and older asked,

"And what seems to be the trouble Sophine?"

The woman just said,

"Nothing Elder."

The Yoshi Elder looked at Yoshi & the gang and said,

"Ah, Yoshi. It's good to see you back. And who might your friends be?"

Yoshi then said,

"Hiya Villwage Elda. These guys are Mawio, Weegie, Toad, & Ciewia. They've come hea fwom The Mushroom Kingdom & Fantasia."

The Yoshi Elder then said,

"It's nice to meet you all. I am the Elder of Yoshi Village, and these are my adopted children, Sophine and Lilian."

Lilian then said,

"It's nice you meet you all. Right Sophine?"

Sophine was silent then said,

"Yeah, sure."

The Yoshi Elder then asked the gang,

"So what brings you to our humble village my friends?"

Cielia then told the Yoshi Elder,

"Mr. Elder, we've come here searching for a mystical artifact known as a Soul Key. We believe there is one in this very village. Would you happen to know where it is?"

The Yoshi Elder then said,

"Actually, I do know what you're speaking of. The so-called Soul Key you refer to, is our monument, which we call the Key of Life. But why would you 4 young people want it so badly?"

Cielia then said,

"Because our whole world is in grave danger. The Soul Thieves are searching for the Soul Keys so they can find the legendary Staff of Souls. We've already found 4 of the seven keys, and need the 5th one before Saria & her goons find it first!"

The Yoshi Elder was silent for a moment, then he said,

"I know who you're talking about Young Cielia. The Soul Thieves are an abomination to the Entire Fantasia Realm. But, what will you do with the Soul Keys once you find them?"

Cielia then said,

"Simple. We'll use them to unlock the gate to the Soul Cave, and meet the legendary Princess of Souls."

Mario, Luigi, Toad, & Yoshi was somewhat confused. Mario then asked Cielia who this so-called Princess of Souls is. Cielia sighed and said,

"Oh no! How stupid of me! I forgot to tell you guys about the legendary Soul Princess. The Soul Princess is the guardian & wielder of the Staff of Souls. She is deeply worshipped by our people and the many Kingdoms of Fantasia. If we tell her about the situation, she'll use the Staff to change the Soul Thieves for good, and Fantasia will once again become peaceful."

The Yoshi Elder then said,

"Then if that's the case, we will give you our Soul Key. Follow me, I'll take you all to the key."

The entire gang followed the Yoshi Elder to the Yoshi Pedestal, where the key is located. However, when they got there...

"OH NO!! THE SOUL KEY IS GONE!!"

The Soul Key was missing from it's Pedestal. Sophine then asked the Elder,

"Elder, who do you suppose did this?"

The Elder gave it some thought, then said,

"It's probably the Soul Thieves without a doubt! Quick, we must find them.."

However, before the Elder could finish, a Yoshi Villager ran by in a hurry and yelled,

"VILLWAGE ELDA!! VILLWAGE ELDA!! THE GWEAT EGG OF THE GODS IS BROKEN!!"

The Elder turned around and said,

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

The Yoshi Villager said,

"IT'S TWUE!! COME ON, FOWHOA ME!!"

The gang followed the panicked Yoshi Villager to the Great Egg of the gods, which was a giant purple egg with green spots. It appeared empty, then the Yoshi Elder said,

"This is truely impossible! How could such a powerful Egg just crash like that?!"

Mario starts to find this Egg a little familiar. Then a certain Yoshi Monster in his mind spooked him and he tripped. Cielia picked him up and said,

"What's wrong Mario?"

Mario tells the gang that he knows who stole the Soul Key, and how the Great Egg broke. The gang was shocked, then Toad asked Mario,

"Well who? And how?"

Before Mario could tell them, two giant feet were right behind him. He had a creepy feeling in his stomach and turned around slowly. He saw two huge feet. Then he looked up and saw a giant purple Yoshi Monster with dark red eyes above him. The Monster looked down, and let out a fearsome roar at the gang.

To be Continued... 


	22. Into the y00b a we go!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 9-2: Into the y00b-a we go!

Cielia shrieked at seeing the large Yoshi Monster.

"AAH!! What is that thing?!"

Mario then jumped up and said,

"IT'S-A y00b!!"

Toad then asks

"A WHAT?!"

Luigi then says,

"A y00b!! They're Shroob Versions of Yoshies! But how the heck did it enter our timeline?!"

Sophine then yelled,

"You guys know this thing?"

Luigi then said,

"Yeah! During the Shroob Invasion of Mushroom Kingdom's Past, we entered Yoshi's Island where a giant Shroob Yoshi called y00b was devouring the inhabitants, and we were next. We found out that there was a machine inside the y00b that was making eggs that contained even more y00bs. I thought we got rid of them all!"

Then Sophine said,

"Wait?! YOU MEAN TO SAY IF WE GET DEVOURED, THIS THING WILL MAKE EGGS WITH EVEN MORE OF THOSE THINGS?!"

Mario and Luigi faintly nodded. Sophine then said,

"THAT'S IT!! I'M SENDING THIS OVERSIZED DINO FREAK TO THE UNDER-WHERE!!" (Reference from Super Paper Mario)

Sophine charged for the y00b, but it just kicked her like it was nothing and sent her flying. She got knocked into a tree and fell unconscient.

"BIG SISTER!!"

The little Lilian ran over to her Big Sister, and tried to shake her out of her coma.

"Please! Big Sister! Wake up! PLEASE!!"

Then the y00b Monster was standing right behind them. Lilian notices this and does a defensive stance.

"I won't let you harm my Big Sister!"

The y00b then launches it's huge tounge and grabs Lilian. It then pulls her into it's mouth. Lilian was screaming until she was eaten by the y00b.

"LILIAN!!"

The Yoshi Elder was saddened that a poor innocent girl like Lilian was devoured by the y00b. Cielia grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. Then the y00b grabbed it's attention to the gang. Luigi then yelled,

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!"

The gang was running from the monsterous y00b. The y00b was giving chase. It then use it's long tounge to grab the gang. Sadly, it was only successful at catching Mario, who was flying with his raccoon tail. As he was being pulled into y00b's mouth, Yoshi saw this and used his own tounge to grab Mario. However, despite their teamwork, y00b was too strong, and devoured them both.

"MARIO!!"

"YOSHI!!"

The gang could only watch as the y00b ate the duo. The scene then shows Mario & Yoshi inside the y00b's body. Mario was out-cold, however he was woken up by Yoshi.

"Mawio? You okay pal?"

Mario said he was okay. Then he asked where Lilian was.

"EEYAAHHHHHH!!"

"That must be Wiwian!! Huwwy! We must save'a!"

Mario jumped on Yoshi, and they immedietly started searching for Lilian. Left and right, foward and back, there were no signs of her. However, just as they reached y00b's stomach, they found Lilian being tortured by two Dry-Bones.

"AAH!! PLEASE STOP!! I BEG YOU! IT HURTS!! EEYAHH!!"

Mario & Yoshi watched in horror as Lilian was being harmed by the two evil Dry-Bones. Yoshi then said,

"We've gotta save Wiwian fwom those Dwy-Bones! But how? We can't defeat them!"

Mario told Yoshi there was no other choice. Then they instantly jumped out and jumped on the two Dry-Bones. Lilian opened her eyes to see the duo.

"Mario! Yoshi! Am I glad to see you guys!"

Yoshi then said,

"Come on Wiwian! We gotta get outta he'a befo'a the Dwy-Bones Wii-assemble!"

However, just as Yoshi finished his sentence, the Dry Bones had re-assembled. They were angry, and called upon their Big Brother, Super Dry-Bones. Lilian shrieked and said,

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Mama Mia..."

The Super Dry-Bones smashed to the ground with his fist, trying to attack Mario & Yoshi. They were able to avoid it. Mario then ground pounded on the Super Dry-Bones. However, it quickly re-assembled, and smacked Mario with it's large fist. He landed harshly on the ground, and fell to a daze. However, he notices that the dizzy stars were really Power Stars! Mario grabbed one and changed into the all-mighty Super Mario!

"OH YEAH!! IT'S-A SUPER MARIO TIME!!"

Super Mario dashed at super-sonic speed and defeated the little brother Dry-Bones. Then he got himself ready for Super Dry-Bones. He dashed right for him, and he was instantly obliterated.

"YEAH YEAH!! GO-GO MAWIO!!"

"HOORAY FOR SUPER MARIO!!"

Super Mario reverted back to normal, and hopped onto Yoshi. Lilian joined him and they headed for the core of y00b's belly, where Mario believes they'll find the cause of all their problems, and if possible, find the next Soul Key. Their travels take them to core, where a machine making y00b eggs was found. Then a strange being entered the area.

"Well well well, didn't expect to see you guys here."

Lilian then asks,

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The being looks vaguely similar to Kamek, then he introduced himself.

"The name's Shroobek. I am the last remaining member of the Shroobs, who your pesky plumber friend and his lackies eliminated in the past!!"

Mario then asks Shroobek what he plans to do with y00b. Shroobek snickers and says,

"Simple my dear boy. I am going to make an arsenal of y00bs using the life-source of the inhabitants of Yoshi Village, and the rest of this puny Fantasia Realm. With the y00b army at my disposal, I will do what my late Princesses had done and take over not only your Mushroom Kingdom, but the entire Earth as well, and turn it into a planet filled with the Shroob Race!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Then Shroobek takes out what looks to be the 5th Soul Key!! Then he says,

"Thanks to the power of this Magical Key I stole from the Ancient Village Pedestals, I was able to re-activate the y00b you de-activated back on the Yoshi-Islands (formally known as Dinosaur Land)! Now that you know my secret, I cannot allow you three to live! PREPARE TO BECOME SACRIFICES!!"

Shroobek used his magic to capture the trio. It was hurting them and they were screaming in agony. Mario tried to move his arm, and with all his strength, he was able to aim his finger at Shroobek's Wand. Then Shroobek asks the threesome,

"Any last words before you three become appart of my y00b army?"

Mario then told Shroobek,

"Eat-a fireball you extra-terrestrial-a psychopath!"

Mario launches a fireball at Shroobek and it hits his Magic Wand. It launched away from Shroobek's claws and it exploded in a firey blast.

"NOOOOOO!! MY MAGIC WAND!!"

The three were able to break out of their magic traps, and landed to the ground. Yoshi then uses his tounge to grab the Soul Key Shroobek was holding.

"NOOOOOO!! MY SOUL KEY!!"

Yoshi gave the Soul Key to Mario. Then, he launched a huge fireball at the y00b making machine. It started to explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT THE y00b MAKING MACHINE!! THIS IS THE END OF THE SHROOB RACE!!"

Lilian then told Mario,

"We have to get out of here!!"

Mario then spoted a block and bashed it. A pair of wings came out of it.

"OH BOY!! WINGS!!"

Yoshi jumped to them and gain Angelistic Wings. Mario then grabbed Lilian and jumped on Yoshi.

"Alright Yoshi! Take us out of here!!"

"You got it Captain Wiwian!"

Yoshi then flew out of y00b and they escaped through the y00b's mouth. The others noticed the trio. Cielia then said,

"Look! It's the guys! They escaped!!"

Luigi then said,

"And look! Mario got a Soul Key!"

The y00b was screaming in turmoil and immedietly exploded in a flashing light. After the light faded away, a whole bunch of Yoshies were seen. They were cheering that they were freed from y00b.

"HOOWAY!! WE'A FWEE!!"

"WHOOPIE DOO!!"

"YOSHI!!"

The Yoshi Elder was pleased to see that not only were the gang safe, but the Yoshies that were devoured were free. Just as the winged Yoshi landed, Mario & Lilian got off. The Yoshi Elder came up to Mario and said,

"Young Man, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for us Yoshies. We are truely in your debt. Right Yoshies?"

The Yoshi Villagers were cheering for joy as they heard the Yoshi Elder said that. Then the Elder asked Mario,

"Say, what was your name again Young Warrior?"

Mario then told him his name. Then the Elder said...

"Mario...mario...WAIT!! MARIO?! Mario, is that really you?!"

Mario said yes. Then the Elder said,

"Why no wonder that red hat looked so familiar! Do you remember me?"

Mario couldn't really remember the Elder. Then he said,

"I was the one Yoshi who helped you reunite with your younger brother when you were still Babies! My, how time sure flies, huh?"

Mario wasn't familiar at all with this. Then the Yoshi Elder took out a photo from his pocket and said,

"See this? This was a photo the Stork took after me & my Yoshi Friends saved you and your brother from the clutches of Kamek and his minions."

The gang looked at the photo. Then Cielia said,

"Aww...you two look so adorable in that picture."

Toad then said,

"Yeah. Too bad I never got involved.";

Luigi then said,

"Lucky you."--;

Yoshi then said,

"Wow! You wook just wike me in this pic!"

The Yoshi Elder chuckled and said,

"That just shows you what you're going to look like when you grow up to be my age."

Yoshi was silent, then he shivered and stook his tounge out at the thought. Then a certain moaning was heard.

"Big Sister?!"

Sophine had woken up from her coma, then she asked,

"Wh-what happened?"

Lilian told Sophine,

"It's a long story sister. I'll tell you when we get back to the village."

After a long day in the Village, the foursome was at the entrance of the village, getting ready to leave. The Elder asked the gang,

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay any longer? We would really appreciate your company."

Cielia then said,

"Thanks for your offer Elder. We really enjoyed that huge feast and all, but we really must be on our way."

The Elder then said,

"I understand. Just remember that you will always be welcome here on our peaceful village."

Yoshi then told Mario,

"It was gweat to see you again aft'a so wong Mawio! I hope to come back to the Mushwoom Kingdom someday."

Mario says the same to Yoshi. Then Sophine came up to Mario and said,

"Mario, I want to apologize for what happened when we met earlier today. I thought you were the one who murdered my parents. But after you saved my precious little sister's life, I give you my eternal thanks. Oh, and, I want you to have a little something before you leave.

Sophine then grabs Mario and kisses him on the cheek. Mario blushed, then he jumped in the air and said,

"WAHOO!! HERE WE GO!!"

After Mario landed back down to Earth, Cielia then asks Mario,

"Well Mario, are we ready to go?"

And with that, the gang grabbed onto Mario and they left back for Fantasia. They waved to the Villagers as they waved back to them. And after a while, they vanished. Then Lilian came up to the Yoshi Elder and said,

"Elder?"

The Yoshi Elder looked down to Lilian and asked,

"Yes my little Lilian?"

She kissed the Elder on the nose and said,

"Thank you for helping bring a special hero into our world."

The Yoshi Elder smiled and said,

"It's my pleasure Lilian. I'm glad that the way of the Yoshies, have helped the Mario Brothers become the heroes they've become today."

And with that, the scene ends.

End of Chapter...

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!! THE GREAT LADY SARIA!! WHY I OUGHTA SHOVE MY SWORD UP YOUR A...AHH!!

thud

End of Chapter...REALLY!! 


	23. The Returning Princess Plucking Habit!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 10-1: The Returning Princess-Plucking Habit!

Mario was found sleeping in a forest filled with lots of Trees and bushes. He was then woken up by a Pure White Butterfly. He finds the butterfly on his hat and it flys onto Mario's Nose. Mario smiled and said,

"Hey there little guy."

Then the Butterfly flew off and left. It was eminating a strange white glow from it's antennas. Mario then gets up and says,

"Hey! Come back here little guy!"

Mario follows the Butterfly through the Mystical Forest that seemed endless. The Butterfly was able to keep it's distance and not let Mario catch it. Then after it a certain distance, if flew all over Mario, as if it wanted him to play. Mario tried to catch it, but he spun around so many times that he eventually became dizzy. He landed with a plop, and the Butterfly escaped through a big bush. Mario got back up after being dazed and put his hat back on. Then, he could hear a crying voice. Mario thought it was coming from the bushes, so he went in them and took a peek at the other side. He could see a young girl weeping near a calm pond. Curious, Mario decided to negotiate with the teary-eyed girl. He got out of the bushes, and walked over to the girl. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and asked her what she was crying about. Without turning her head, she said,

"I have no friends. I have no one to play with. I'm all alone."

The Young Girl kept crying with a heavy heart. Mario couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor child. Then the Girl said,

"If I at least had one friend, just one, then I would be happy. The only thing I want in the whole wide world, is for someone to play with and be by my side. All I want in life, is a friend."

Mario had shed a little tear, and wiped it off. Then he grabbed the Girl's Shoulder again, and told her he would be her friend. The Girl had stopped crying, and looked at Mario. Then she said,

"You...you'll be my...friend?"

Mario grinned and said yes. The Girl had shed tears a joy and hugged him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! You don't know how happy I am to hear that!"

And so, they spent their whole day playing in the Peaceful Forest. They searched for Gold Coins, they played Hide & Seek, they climbed up huge trees, they even played charades. Around Evening, the two were watching the beautiful Sunset at the exact area they met. The Girl rested comfortably on Mario's Shoulder and said,

"Oh I had so much fun today. We found lots of Gold Coins, we played Hide & Seek, we climbed up huge trees, and got to play Charades! I'm so glad I met a wonderful friend like you."

Mario thanked her for the complement. Then the Girl looked up at the sunset and said,

"The Sun is so pretty tonight. It's as beautiful as the calm pond in front of us."

Then the Girl then hugged Mario and said,

"I hope we'll always be together, forever and ever."

Mario calmly sighed as she said that. However, just as the Girl got comfy, a strange Red Mist had surrounded the entire forest. Mario thought this Red Mist was familiar. Then the sky had turned into a strange hellish warp-hole, and a strong gust of wind was destroying the forest. The Girl got scared, and held on to Mario very tightly. Mario held her back as the strong gusts were destroying the Forest they were playing in. Then a mysterious figure came out of the Warphole in the sky, with her sword ready to strike the ground. The two saw her, and gasped as they were about to be killed. However, the Girl unleashed a great flash of light that had blinded the entire scene. Then, the scene shows Mario waking up in bed. It appears the entire event that had just happened was just a dream, and that he was in the same bed he was in when he first came to Fantasia. Then a certain aroma filled the air and Mario smelt it. It smelt like delicious pancakes and sasuages. He got out of bed and left the room. He followed the aroma to Cielia's Kitchen, where Luigi & Toad were already up, and Cielia was fixing Breakfast. Cielia notcied Mario entered the room.

"Oh, good morning Mario! Did you have a good night sleep?"

Mario said it was okay, though he had a bad dream. Once Mario sat at the table, Luigi then asked,

"Really? What happened Mario?"

Mario didn't have too much of a clue. He said he met a Girl in a forest that was all alone, and wanted a friend. He told the Girl that he'd be her friend, and they spent the whole day playing together. However, as evening passed, strange things were going on, and the Forest was being destroyed. During this, Mario said that a being similar to that of Saria came out of this Hellish Warp-Hole, and tried to kill them. And that's all he knew. Toad then said,

"Wow, sorry to hear that Mario."

Cielia then came in with plates filled with pancakes and sasuages.

"Well, here's your breakfast boys. Enjoy!"

Luigi then said,

"Alright! It's chow time!"

The boys started chowing on Breakfast. They were really enjoying it. Then Luigi said,

"Wow! These Pancakes are delicious! Much better then the Pancakes we have at home!"

Cielia then told Luigi,

"Thank you Luigi. I usually put my heart into making delicious foods."

Luigi then asked Cielia,

"So what exactly do you put in these to make them so delicious Cielia?"

Cielia then said,

"Oh my! That's a family secret Luigi. But I consider you guys to be family, so I'll tell you. The main ingredients of my world-famous pancakes are Moo-Moo Milk & Wiggler Eggs."

Luigi was silent, then said,

"Wait, did you say, Wiggler Eggs?"

Cielia then said,

"Yes."

Luigi immedietly spit the pancake out of his mouth. Cielia then said,

"Luigi!! What is the matter with you? All I said was Wiggler Eggs!"

Cielia & Luigi started to argue, but Mario & Toad decided to keep eating their Breakfast. Then a Fantasian Soldier came in and said...

"Umm...I suppose this was a bad time to come Ms. Cielia?"

Cielia noticed the Soldier and said,

"Oh no, not at all Soldier. So what brings you to my humble home?"

"Your Father wanted me to get you and your friends. He says he has an important message for Mario."

Cielia then said,

"Is that so? Alright then, take us to my Father, Soldier."

"Yes m'am. Follow me if you please."

The Soldier took the gang to Nezuma. They eventually reached Nezuma's Office.

"Hi Daddy. You wanted to see us?"

Nezuma was sitting firmly at his desk and said,

"Yes. Please, have a seat."

The gang took their seats. Then Nezuma had said,

"Mario, I've gotten a message from a local Lakitu that brung bad news. Apparently, while you all were searching for the Soul Key of Yoshi Village, your Mushroom Kingdom was recently attacked. Who attacked the Kingdom is anyone's guess. But the Lakitu told me to give you this."

Mario was given a letter that the Lakitu sent. He opened the envolope and read a note from a familiar fiend.

Yo Mario,  
You've been a thorn on my side for quite sometime, but I decided to have some fun with you, just like ol' times. I have proposed a riddle that you must answer, if you want to know the dastardly deed that I've mastered. Who has hair as bright as Shine Sprites, a voice as pure as Singing Angels, a dress as pink as a Sweet Kiss, and always ends up in my claws like slime? Now answer this riddle before I lose my patience, come on and say it, you little chubby annoyance!  
Your Worst Enemy,  
King Bowser!!

Mario starts to think for a moment. Who's hair is as bright as Shine Sprites, a voice as pure as Singing Angels, a dress as pink as a Sweet Kiss, and always ends up in Bowser's claws like slime? Then something sparked his noggin. He knew who it was! It was...

"Princess Peach!!"

Then the letter lifts from Mario's Hands and lets out a monsterous chuckle. It floats out the Window and then lets out a poof. After the smoke cleared out, it showed Bowser in his Koopa Klown Kar.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! You're not so dumb after all Mario! You answered my Riddle without any problem."

Cielia then said,

"Enough of your games Bowser! What are you planning? Stealing our Soul Keys I suppose?"

Bowser just snickered and said,

"Soul Keys? Meh, you can keep your stupid Soul Keys! I already got me a much bigger prize!"

Then Bowser takes out what looks to be our fair Princess Peach!

"Mario!!"

Mario was shocked that Bowser had gotten his hands on the Princess while they were gone. Mario demanded to know what Bowser plans to do with the Princess. Bowser then says,

"What else would I plan to do with her Plumb-scum? Lock her up in my Dungeon and rule over her Kingdom!! And there's nothing you can do about it!! So there!!"

Then, Nezuma gets up and says,

"Your kind is not welcome here Koopa! You better let the Princess go and leave or else I will be forced to send my army to attack!"

Bowser then says,

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try it!"

Nezuma then says,

"I'm warning you Koopa. My Army has faced your kind for years along with the Mushrooms. You don't know who you're messing with!"

Bowser then has his arms crossed and said,

"Go ahead. I won't stop you."

However, before Nezuma could call his guards, Bowser takes out an extentable arm with a glove on it. He uses it and the glove reaches Nezuma. Then it does the Sleeper Pinch on Nezuma, and Nezuma is out cold.

"FATHER!!"

Cielia runs to her Father and tries to wake him up. Then she yells at Bowser saying,

"You cheap bastard!! You said you weren't going to my Father"  
(ZOMG! Cielia said a bad word! 00;)

Bowser then snickers and says,

"One of the best things about being a Koopa, is that you get to lie all the time! Heh heh heh...Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving now. But I don't want my widdle Peachie to be lonely. So I'll give her a new playmate!!"

Bowser uses the extendable arm and grabs Cielia.

"AAAHH!!"

"CIELIA!!"

Bowser the grabs Cielia and puts her on board the KKK. Then Bowser says,

"Now I must be going now! See you on the Flipside Mario! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

And with that, Bowser takes his leave.

"MARIO!!"

After Peach & Cielia scream out that name, the KKK vanishes into the sky. Mario is filled with huge anger, and immedietly goes into pursuit of Bowser with his Raccoon Powers. However, he leaves Luigi & Toad behind, again.

"HEY BRO!! WAIT FOR US!!"

And so, the two followed as they chased after Bowser to rescue Cielia & Princess Peach.

To be Continued... 


	24. The Great Mission to save Princess Peach

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 10-2: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach!

Bowser was already high in the sky with Peach & Cielia in his clutches. Mario was flying high as well with his raccoon powers intact. Bowser was riding fast and tried to get away from Mario. But even with all of the KKK's jet fuel, Mario was able to catch up with the King of Koopas. Bowser was enraged and said,

"You're really starting to annoy me Mario! Back off or else I'll roast you!!"

Peach then yelled,

"Don't underestimate Mario! He'll save us!"

Bowser snarled at Peach and said,

"One more back-sass like that Princess and I'll throw you off my Koopa Klown Kar!!"

Cielia then says,

"You never learn when to give up do you Bowser! No matter how many times you capture me and Peach, Mario will always kick your scaly tail and save us! Just cut this charade right now and let us free if you value your spikey hide!"

Bowser was really mad and said,

"I've had just about enough of your insolence young girl!! TAKE THIS!!"

And with that, Bowser socked Cielia in the face and knocked her out of the Koopa Klown Kar!! Peach watched in horror as Cielia was falling from the sky. She then yelled at Bowser saying,

"YOU MONSTER!! How could you do such a thing to her?! This is low, even for you!"

Bowser then growls and points his finger at Peach.

"I don't want to hear another word from you Princess! I'm in a very bad mood right now, and hearing that soothing voice of yours is giving me a tooth-ache!"

While Cielia was falling to her demise, Mario notices this and dashes for Cielia. He was successful at catching her. Sadly, Cielia was out cold from Bowser's mighty punch. Mario then notices Luigi & Toad down on the surface. He whistles to them and drops Cielia down to them. Luigi notices this and grabs Cielia.

"Mario! What are you doing?!"

However, Mario then turned around and jetted for Bowser & Peach. Luigi & Toad just watched as Mario was gaining on Bowser's Klown Kar.

"Looks like it's up to good ol' Mario to do what he does best."

Luigi then says,

"And I suppose that's rescuing Princess Peach again? Oh joy, here we go again..."

And with that, we go back to Mario going after Princess Peach. Bowser decides to take offensive measures and starts throwing Spiny Eggs at Mario. Luckly, Mario was able to dodge them all. Bowser was really mad and said,

"OKAY WISE GUY!! You think you can win? Wait till you see my secret weapon!!"

Bowser then presses a button on his Koopa Klown Kar, and two actual cannons pop out of the Vehicles' sides. It then starts shooting Bullet Bills. However Mario dodged them all with ease and mocks Koopa for now trying hard enough. Then Bowser says,

"Hmph, look behind you."

Mario then turns around and notices the Bullet Bills are heading for him. They were heat-seeking Bullet Bills!! Mario immedietly flies away from them. But they were on his tail. Mario tried to think his way through. Then he sparks and idea. He starts flying in the form of a loop-de-loop, and the Bullet Bills follow. Then one Bullet Bill made a collision with the other Bullet Bills and they exploded. Mario then started chasing after Bowser again. Bowser was really mad this time.

"WHAT?! Grr...that does it! It's time I put my Marksman skills to the test!!"

Bowser then takes out a huge gun filled with an endless supply of Bob-ombs.

"Taste Bob-ombs you Pasta-Pulverising Plumber!!"

Bowser starts shooting Bob-ombs at Mario. He dodges them at a fast pace, but he starts to grow tired, and starts losing stamina. Peach notices this and says,

"Oh no! Mario's in big trouble! Oh I wish there was a way I could help Mario!"

Then, Peach spots her gaze at what looks to be a Mega-Mushroom! Then she sparks and idea.

"That just might work! I guess I've got nothing to lose! Here I go!"

Peach then reaches for the Mega-Mushroom and pops out of the Klown Kar.

"Mario!! Catch!!"

Peach then throws the Mega-Mushroom to Mario, with Bowser noticing this. Mario spots it and grabs it. Then he eats it whole and starts growing into a giant!! He then flys over and grabs Bowser. Mario grins a little and Bowser gets kinda freaked out.

"M-Mario...y-y-you're scaring me man. C-cut it out!!"

Mario then spins around at a fast pace and throws Bowser with all his might. He starts soaring in the air like a jet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER MARIO!! I WILL RETURN"  
(Trust me, he will.)

And with that, Bowser disappeared in a spark of light. Mario then grabs the Princess with one hand, and crushes Bowser's Koopa Klown Kar with the other. Peach smiles and says,

"Oh Mario, I knew you could do it! Thank you so much for saving me once again!"

Mario tells Peach that he couldn't have done it without her help. Peach giggles and says,

"I'm glad you think that way Mario. That's what I love about you Mario. You always stick up for those who try to help you overcome the impossible. You're too sweet Mario."

Peach then kisses Mario's giant head and he blushes a little. Then Peach says,

"Come on. We have to go back down to Earth and help your little Fantasian friend."

Mario then flies down back to the surface, where Luigi and Toad were taking good care of the knocked-out Cielia. Luigi then notices Mario and yells,

"Uh oh! There's an Unidentified-Flying-Giant heading our way!!"

Toad then looks up and says,

"That's no U.F.G. Luigi! It's Mario!! And he's got the Princess!!"

Mario then lands on ground, and gently places Peach on the ground. Luigi & Toad come right in and hug Princess Peach.

"Princess!! It's so great to see you safe & sound again!"

Peach smiled and said,

"I'm sorry if I had you worried back there."

Luigi then said,

"Don't sweat it Princess. We've seen kidnappings much worse then this!"

Mario then reverts back to his normal size. Afterwards, a certain moaning was heard. Cielia had woken up from her coma.

"Uhh...what happened?..."

Peach then walks up to her and says,

"You were knocked out by Bowser and fell out of his Hovercar. Luckly Mario was able to save you before you crash-landed on Earth. Are you feeling okay?"

Cielia then says,

"Well, my jaw feels a little sore, but don't worry, I'll be okay. Thank you for your kindness Princess."

"Guys!!"

The gang notices a familiar man heading their way. Luigi then says,

"Hey look! It's good ol' Nezuma!"

"Daddy!!"

Cielia rushes to Nezuma and hugs him.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry for what Koopa had done to you!"

Nezuma hugs his daughter back and said,

"Do not blame yourself sweetheart. Koopas are never to be trusted, even to us Fantasians."

"Oh Daddy..."

Then the original SMB2 gang comes in. Nezuma looks at Mario and says,

"Mario, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my wonderful daughter. You truely do live up to your name as Super Mario."

Peach then hugs Mario and says,

"Yes. And he'll always be my Legendary Super Mario. Right Mario?"

Mario blushed and put his thumbs up. Then Nezuma says,

"Well Princess. I think it's best if I take you back home now."

Peach then asks,

"But why? I've been wanting to help Mario from the start. Please give me a chance."

Nezuma sighs and says,

"I'm sorry Princess, but there is nothing that will convince me otherwise. You're needed back at the Mushroom Kingdom, where you belong. I hope you understand."

Peach was silent, then she said,

"I guess you're right Mr. Nezuma. I should watch over my people incase there is another Koopa Kaper that commences."

Toad then says,

"Perhaps I should come with you and help you out Princess. I am the Royal Mushroom Army Commander after all..."

"No Toad. You should stay with Mario. He'll need all the help he can get, right Mario?"

Mario agrees with Peach. Then Nezuma says,

"Well, with all this done, I suppose we should head on out now. We'll see you back in Fantasia, alright guys."

"Okkie-Dokkie!"

Just before the leave, Peach gives Mario a kiss on the nose and says,

"May your journey be a pleasent one my sweet little knight in shining armor."

And with that, Peach & Nezuma leave for the Mushroom Kingdom. Cielia then says,

"I guess we should continue looking for the Soul Keys now. Let's take a look at the map Mario."

Mario takes out the map again. Then Cielia points at a certain location and says,

"It seems the next key is located here, at what looks to be...Pillage Village?..."

Then Cielia starts to feel uneasy. Mario asks her what's wrong. Cielia then says,

"I don't know Mario...it's just that, my mother would always warn me never to go to Pillage Village when I was still very young. She said it was full of heart-less robbers and pillagers. I feel uneasy to go against my Mother's wishes, but if it's for the sake of the World, I must go. Shall we head on Mario?"

"Okkie-Dokkie!! Let's-a go!!"

And so, the gang grabbed on to Mario, and they headed for their next destinaton, Pillage Village. But what mysterious things will await their? Stay Tuned to find out!

End of Chapter... 


	25. The Burning Passion of the Red Tanooki!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 11-1: The Burning Passion of the Red Tanooki!

After a long voyage, our heroes arrive at the dreaded Pillage Village. It seemed rather low-middle class, with strange weirdos inhabiting the place.

"Wow, I see some people have never heard of a little thing called class." said a rather disgusted Luigi.

Cielia had replied,

"I've heard this place was rather twisted, but this is just ridiculous. Boy am I glad I never came here as a child."

Toad then yelled,

"Hey guys! Check that out!"

Suddenly, a White little Mouser in a red mask was running off with a big box in hand. She was being persued by a woman in a maid's outfit wielding a Machine Gun.

"Come back here you thief!! You won't get away with my Master's Treasure!!"

The Maid started shooting her Machine Gun at the lil' Mouser. But she's able to dodge the gunshots. She then notices the gang and hides behind them. The Maid then comes in the scene, catching her breath.

"pant pant Have any of you seen pant a White Mouser run by?"

Mario points in a random direction, then the Maid says thanks, and runs in that direction.

"You won't get away from me Thief!!"

As the Maid disappears, the white Mouser jumps out and kisses Mario on the cheek.

"Oh Mario, my little cutie-pie, thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner back there!"

Mario blushed a little, then Cielia asked,

"Mario, do you know this girl?"

Luigi then says,

"Well I'll be! Hey Mario, isn't that your little girl-friend from Rogueport?"

Mario growled at Luigi, then Toad asked the Mouser,

"Who exactly are you?"

The cute little Mouser then said,

"I am known as Ms. Mowz! The greatest Mouser Thief in the world! I've come to Pillage Village on some secret business. But perhaps you guys could help me out, considering what you just witnessed."

Cielia then says,

"Well, we're listening..."

Ms. Mowz then says,

"Okay, here's the thing. Have any of you ever heard of a man named, Count Cannoli?"

The gang shook their heads, meaning they never heard of him. Then Ms. Mowz says,

"You see, about a year ago, Count Cannoli was a T.V. Actor who once played the role of a Thief named the "Silver Zephyr".

Luigi then said,

"Wait! The Silver Zephyr?! That was my favorite show!! It's too bad it got canceled after the 10th Episode..."

Ms. Mowz then proclaims,

"That's because another thief who went by the name "Purple Wind" stole his show and put him out of business. Other than that, I heard the show was canceled due to mediocre reviews. But that's besides the point. Anyways, after giving up on Silver Zephyr, Cannoli returned to being a full-fledged thief, and started many popular heists that even made it into Koopa Kronicle News! One of them involved him finding the so-called "Ultimate Treasure!" So I was hoping maybe you guys could help me find it!"

Cielia sighed and said,

"Well, I wish we could help, but we're busy with something too."

Ms Mowz then says,

"Oh...well that's too bad. I was hoping you'd help me find it, and perhaps spilt the loot 50/50 if we find it..."

Luigi then halted and said,

"Wait! Did you say, split the loot 50/50?!"

Ms Mowz nodded. Then Luigi said,

"If that's the case, then we'll help you find it! Right guys?"

Cielia then says,

"Luigi, are you nuts?! We don't have time to steal treasure from a thief! We need to find that Soul Key and save Fantasia!"

Ms Mowz then asked Cielia,

"Wait! Did you say, Soul Key?"

Cielia then said,

"Yes, why?"

"Well, since you mentioned it, I remember seeing this key like jewel in Cannoli's Treasure Vault while I was snooping inside his huge mansion. I almost took it, but I got caught by that goofy count's maid, and I was forced to leave with this here box."

Toad then says,

"Speaking of boxes, what's in that box anyway?"

Ms. Mowz says,

"I don't know. Cross your fingers it's something good!"

Ms. Mowz then opens the box. Inside it was a strange looking wand with a face on it. Then it awakens and yawns.

"Uuuuwaaaaahh...that was such a good nap."

The gang appeared surprised the thing could talk. The Wand looked at the gang and says,

"What? Haven't you young lads ever seen a talking magic wand before?"

Ms. Mowz then says,

"A magic wand?! You mean you can grant wishes?"

The Wand pulled a rather confused and said,

"Um, well, I can't say I do. Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name, is Goodstyle. I am a Magic Wand capable of changing one's appearence in the blink on an I. Now then, which one of you fine Ladies & Gentlemen is my new master?"

Everyone was silent, then Goodstyle said,

"Hmm? None of you are answering? Very well then, I choose..."

...

"You! The strapping young man in red with raccoon features."

Mario then looked both ways, then he pointed to himself,

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Say, you remind me of my old master."

Mario then asked,

"I do?"

Goodstyle then chuckles and says,

"Why yes. Except he wasn't nearly as thin as you, and he wore yellow instead of red. Infact, I still remember that funny looking nose of his, and his reaking stentch of Garlic all over."

Luigi whispers to Toad, saying,

"Hey Toad, you thinking who I'm thinking?"

Toad then whispers back,

"Unfortunatly, yes..."

Cielia then asks them both,

"Who are you talking about guys?"

Luigi & Toad say altogether,

"Trust us Cielia, you don't wanna know..."

Then Goodstyle tells Mario,

"It is official. You are now my new Master. Go on, wave me and say the magic words, Ravioli-Presturoni!"

Mario was silent, then Ms. Mowz says,

"Go on Mario! Do what he says."

Mario then grabs the floating Wand, and chants the Magic Spell,

"...Ravioli-PRESTURONI!!"

And with that, Mario is shaded in a puff of red smoke. As soon as the smoke disappears, Mario is seen in a completely different attire. He is seen wearing a red mask with a yellow M on it, his raccoon ears are visible, and the mask sports a Gem on the top fore-head holding a feather on it. He's wearing a shirt with yellow & blue strips & a red vest over it. The Gang was astounished at the sight. Cielia tells Mario,

"Mario, look at you! You've been transformed into a thief like identity!"

Goodstyle, who was being held by Mario says,

"Indeed. This is the my most basic disguise. You are now looking at what is called, Thief Mario!"

Luigi then says,

"Wow! You kinda look like that one Thief dude from Silver Zepyhr. What was his name again? Purple Cloud was it? No...Violet Wind? No..."

Toad then tells Mario,

"Hey Mario! Now that you're a thief, you should have your own thief name!!"

Cielia tells Toad,

"Toad, this is no time for names! We have to..."

Goodstyle interrupts by saying,

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we call you, The Red Tanooki!! It certainly fits those raccoon-like qualities you have."

Mario didn't really mind, and let it be.

"Then it's settled! As of now, your new name is, The Red Tanooki!"

Ms. Mowz then comes in and says,

"Hey Mario! Now that you're a Thief, it's time we see if you're capable of being a thief. So, I'll give you the honor of finishing what I started! Follow me guys!"

The Gang follow Ms. Mowz through the harsh terrains of Pillage Village. They eventually reach a huge Mansion within the heart of the Village.

"Here it is fellas, Count Cannoli's Private Mansion! This is where the Ultimate Treasures is said to be hidden. Mario, it will be your job to find the Treasure and make an escape with it!"

Cielia then questions, saying,

"Ms. Mowz, isn't that rather harsh to make Mario do all the work himself?"

Goodstyle then says,

"Not to worry M'lady. I've been through this Mansion before. I'll be of good use to my new master."

Ms. Mowz then tells R.T. Mario,

"Listen Red T; the Mansion is filled with many of Cannoli's Maids, and they all have machine guns like that one chick that tried to turn me into swiss cheese earlier! Stay away from their sight, and you'll be just fine."

R.T. Mario takes her word, then she says,

"Now, if you want to get into the mansion, you'll have to take that route over there to the left. You'll find vines on the wall that lead to an open window, climb it and you're in. Right about now, the Maids inside should be taking a swimming pool break, so you'll be safe for the time being. We're counting on you Mario. Get that treasure and make me proud!"

R.T. Mario then rushes to the area and jumps up the window without having to climb the vines. As they watch him enter, Luigi thinks to himself,

"Hmm...Maids taking a swimming pool break...is it dumb luck that I brought my camera along? Oh well, I felt like taking some photos anyway..."

And so, Luigi sneaks away from the gang, and immediatly hops for the mansion with his Frog Suit in search of a secret passage, in order to spy on the un-suspecting Maids.

Meanwhile, Mario & Goodstyle are seen traversing through the Mansion. They search from door to door, but it appears that all they found were bedrooms, living rooms, they even entered a bathroom where they saw an unsuspecting maid humming and bathing herself in the shower. Mario actually got a glimps of the maid's...magumbos (line stolen from a friend of mine on deviantART), only to get a nosebleed and slowly shutting the door. Goodstyle, who didn't see through the bathroom asked Mario,

"What is it master? What did you find?"

With his face red and legs shaking, Mario said,

"...big...watermelons..."

Goodstyle then says,

"Watermelons? In a Bathroom? That's preposterous! Let me see..."

But as Goodstyle peeked through the door, only to end up in the same state of shock Mario is. He then says,

"F-F-Forget I said anything. L-Let's keep going!"

Mario instantly dashed away of the area. However, luck was not on his side this time, as another pair of "big watermelons" pushed him back and made him land on his butt. He then looks up, only to find what looks to be the same Maid who chased after Ms. Mowz earlier.

"Well now, another thief attempts to steal from my master, eh? Well, I'll make sure you won't get away."

The Maid takes out her Machine gun, and get's it ready. Mario with big puppy dog eyes as if he were scared, started trembling. Then Goodstyle yells,

"RUN MASTER!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

Mario gets up in a hurry and starts running for his life. The Woman starts chasing after him and yells out,

"You can run Raccoon Boy, but you can't hide from Master Cannoli's #1 Sharp Shooter, Lady Millie!!

She starts shooting her Machine Gun at Mario, who yells like crazy and runs like a crazy blue hedgehog! Lady Millie then turns on her Speaker Phone,

"Master Cannoli, this is Lady Millie! We have an intruder! Repeat, we have an intruder!"

Meanwhile, in another room, there is a strange looking man on his chair.

"Very well, dispose of him at once!"

"Understood."

As the man turns of his speakers, he looks through his monitors.

"Hmph, I see this rascal is in possession of my wand. No matter. In a matter of seconds, that Raccoon is going to be one Tail short, and his body will be filled with more holes than swiss cheese!"

To be continued... 


	26. Mario Madness in the Mansion!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 11-2: Mario Madness in the Mansion!

The chase continued. Mario was running from that crazed maid with a Machine Gun in hand. Through every twist and turn, that demented Lady Millie was on his Tail. After Mario hides behind a certain wall, he starts catching his breath. Then Goodstyle says,

"Master, you need to keep going! Lady Millie will be here any minute."

Mario said he was pooped, and that he couldn't take another step. Goodstyle thinks for a moment, then springs an idea.

"Master! I have an idea. What are Tanooki's known for?"

Mario then starts thinking for a moment. Then he gets a lightbulb over his head and says,

"MASTERS OF DISGUISE!!"

Mario then uses his Tanooki Powers to transform into a stone statue just like in Super Mario Bros. 3! Suddenly, Lady Millie comes in his direction, not noticing the statue!

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY YOU THIEF!!"

As soon as Lady Millie leaves, Mario changes back to normal and sighs in relief. Goodstyle then says,

"Phew! That was close! There's no time to lose, we must find that Treasure quick!"

However, just as he was leaving the scene, a familiar frog boy ran into Mario and they both fell down. As soon as they got up, Mario then realizes his identity.

"Luigi?"

However, Luigi re-acted too soon and yelled,

"AAAHH!! DON'T SHOOT!!

However, Luigi then notices it was Mario and says,

"Oh, thank goodness it's you Mario! Hey, did you know that the Maids here actually keep guns under their swimsuits & bikinis?"

Mario then pointed at Luigi with a demented look on his face and said,

"You brung-a your camera, didn't you?"

Luigi then took it out and said,

"Well...uh...I thought it would have been useful for something. So I brought it with me just in case! Heh heh..."

...

"Pervert!" said a disgusted Mario.

Luigi shed a tear and said,

"That hurts bro!"

"THERE HE IS!! IT'S THAT PERVERTED FROG BOY!!"

"AND HE'S GOT A RACCOON THIEF WITH HIM!!"

It was Cannoli's maids, and they were all wearing towels since they were in the swimming pool. Luigi had a worried look on his face and said,

"And to think my luck would go down the drain so soon..."

And if that wasn't bad enough, Lady Millie had entered the scene as well!

"Well well, looks like I got you right where I want you!"

She gets her machine gun ready and said,

"Prepare to die Raccoon! GET 'EM GIRLS!!"

The Mario Brothers were surround by the maids. However, Mario sparks an idea, and grabs Luigi. He then starts waving his tail and starts flying. He zooms past Lady Millie and makes a quick escape. However, the maids were right on their tail and starts shooting at them. Luckily Mario was able to dodge the bullets and kept going.

"Um, bro? Don't you think it'd be best to hide before those pychotic maids have our hides?"

Mario then hurries to a certain door, and they quickly enter it before the maids were able to catch them. The maids had passed through the door, not knowing the Marios were in there. Luigi sighed and said,

"Phew, that was close! For a moment there I thought we were done for. You alright Mario?"

Mario was silent though.

"...Mario?...Bro?..."

Mario then points in his direction. Luigi looks that way and has a shocked look on his face.

"Oh...my...Mushroom..."

They were looking at what looked to be the Ultimate Treasure, which was a gigantic pile of gold treasures. Goodstyle then proclaims,

"This is it gentlemen! It's the Ultimate Treasure!!"

Luigi then said,

"All this treasure must be worth a fortune! Mario, lets get some bags and leave with this dough!"

"I believe you won't do such a thing!"

Mario & Luigi looked behind them to find a funny looking man with a purple hat & cape.

"So you're that so called Red Tanooki everyone's been talking about. Well Mr. Tanooki, I stole that Treasure first, so you might as well leave my wand behind and beat it!"

Mario asked the man who he was. The man just chuckled and said,

"You mean you have not heard of me? What simple-minded fools! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Count Cannoli! The greatest thief that ever lived!!"

Luigi then asked the Count,

"Count Cannoli? Wait, didn't you used to be the main star of the Silver Zeyphr Show?"

The Count then said,

"Yes. Why?"

Luigi then zipped right to him and said,

"Mr. Cannoli, I am a big fan of you show!! May I have your autograph?"

Count Cannoli was kind of surprised, and said,

"Um...well, sure. Why not?"

Luigi gives Cannoli his Autograph book and he starts signing. However, Mario decided to just leave 'em be and grab the treasure. However, after Cannoli signed the book, he noticed Mario and yelled,

"HEY!! Don't you dare touch my treasure!!"

Cannoli then runs after Mario and jumps for him. They both started having a fight in a cloud of smoke like in the cartoons. However, Mario got knocked out of the cloud, with Cannoli as the victor. And surprisingly, Cannoli was able to unmask Mario.

"HA HA!! I WIN!! I ALWAYS WIN!! And look, I even took your mask off! Now show your true self to me, Red Tanooki!!"

Mario had gotten up and tried to regain his conscience. Cannoli then gasped and said,

"Wait a minute! That nose! That mustache! Those eyes as blue as Sapphire! And that hair! You're...you're...the Legendary Super Mario?!"

Mario then took his cap out of his pocket and put it on. Cannoli was completely shocked and said...

"I never would have thought something like this would ever happen! The great Super Mario, in the guise of a Master Thief?!"

Mario tried to explain himself to the Count. But Cannoli halted him and said,

"Nonsense! I can see what this is all about!"

...

"You wanted to be just like me! Count Cannoli!!"

Mario was a bit confused, but decided to go along with it.

"I knew you'd have quite the prowess to become a Master Thief. You know, I am actually quite a big fan of your adventures young Mario. As a token of my gratitude, you may take whatever you'd like from my treasure vault!"

Mario decided to take his word, and looked through the treasure hoard. Then he noticed what looked to be a Soul Key at the very top of the stash. Without hesitation, Mario immediatly climbed to the very top. Just before Mario grabbed the key, Cannoli immediatly said,

"WAIT!! DON'T TOUCH THAT KEY!!"

It was too late though. Mario already grabbed the key. However, just as Mario grabbed the key, Red Mist started to fill the Mansion. Meanwhile, outside the Mansion, Cielia, Toad, & Ms. Mowz were waiting for Mario.

"I wonder what's taking Mario so long anyway." said a rather impatient Toad.

Cielia then replied,

"Don't be so impatient Toad. All we can do is wait for him and Goodstyle to return safely with the Treasure."

Ms. Mowz then realized,

"Speakin' of Mario, where's his frog-boy brother of his?"

Cielia then said,

"Strange. Wasn't Luigi here a minute ago?"

Toad then replied,

"He probably snuck into the Mansion to take snapshots of the Maids in Swimsuits with his Camera."

Suddenly, the Red Mist from inside the Mansion started flowing out the Mansion. Cielia gasped and said,

"Guys! Look!"

Suddenly, a strange red wave flowed through the entire Village, and a flash of light blinded the entire area. As the light faded away, the gang, along with Mario, Luigi, Cannoli, & the Maids of the Mansion were found inside a giant Coliseum.

"Uh...where are we?" asked a curious Ms. Mowz.

Cielia had gotten up and looked around.

"It looks like a giant Coliseum. Hm?"

Suddenly Cielia found Mario with the Soul Key in hand.

"Gasp! Look guys! It's Mario! And he found the Soul Key! HEY MARIO!!"

Mario notices Cielia, and immediatly runs for her.

"Oh Mario! I'm glad you're alright. But where is Luigi?"

"Right here Cielia!"

"Oh, Luigi! There you are. Can you come here for a minute?"

Luigi came closer to Cielia. However, after about a few seconds of silence, Cielia slapped Luigi real hard in the face and he falls down. Luigi starts crying and says,

"Cielia you meanie! What was that for?!"

"Pervertion is just plain cruel Luigi! Don't ever do something like that again!"

Toad was a little shocked and said,

"And here I thought Cielia was against violence."

After that was said, Cannoli & his maids came into the scene.

"Mario you nitwit, do you realize what you've just done?!"

Cielia then asked him,

"Are you the one they call Count Cannoli?"

"Yes! I am Count Cannoli. And your friend here just made a terrible mistake! I tried to warn him not to pick up that key, but he just wouldn't listen!"

Cielia then told Cannoli,

"We need this Soul Key. So whatever happens, we'll resolve. Right Mario?"

However, the ground starts to shake and everyone loses their balance. Suddenly, a giant female hand comes out of the ground and slams down hard on the ground. Toad the yells,

"Yikes!! We're dealing with a giant here!!"

Then, another giant female hand comes out of the ground. Afterwards, a giant female wearing a Princess outfit who looks vaguely similar to Princess Peach emerges from the ground (only her head, arms, and torso were shown.) Luigi shrieks and says,

"Holy Cannoli!! Is that some kind of giant Princess Peach rip-off?!"

Cannoli is petrified and says,

"That's no rip-off! That's the Great Queen Ultamisu!!"

To be continued... 


	27. The Red Tanooki VS The Queen Ultamisu!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls Chapter 11-3: The Red Tanooki V.S. The Queen Ultamisu!

(WARNING: This chapter will contain some vore! You have been warned!!)

It appears that another defender of the Soul Key has arisen! It was the almighty Queen Ultamisu! Most of the gang was petrified from the sight. However, Mario started walking towards it, pulling his sleeves back.

"WAIT!! MARIO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said a worried Cielia.

Mario puts his fists up and starts pretending he's a boxing champion, telling the Giant Queen to put 'em up. However, this does not amuse Ultamisu, and she slams her hand down on Mario so hard, that he is flattened into a Mario Pancake.

"Oh...Mama Mia..."

Cielia then says,

"OH MY!! Hold on Mario! I'll return you to normal!!"

Cielia uses her magic and reforms Mario back to normal. Mario thanks Cielia and starts flying. He starts flying all around the giant Queen. She starts getting a little dizzy. Afterwards Mario launches a big fireball and hits Ultamisu. She moans in pain and then pulls her arm back. Then she launches her arm out like she was ready to smack someone, and smacks Mario so hard that he collides with the Coliseum wall. With Mario in a daze, he was pretty much out of the battle.

Ultamisu then has her eyes set on our Frog-Suited Mario Brother, Luigi. She licks her lips as if she was hungry and lowers her hand down to grab him. Luigi gets terrified and says,

"OH NO!! SHE THINK'S WE'RE HER APPETIZERS!! EVERY MAN & WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!!"

The entire gang starts avoiding the giant hand approaching them. Sadly the queen had caught Luigi and was ready to feast on him.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LEMME GO!! I'M NOT THAT TASTY!! I SWEAR!!"

Mario then wakes up from his daze and notices Luigi was about to be eaten. He immediatly flies over to free him, but the Queen notices and socks him with the hand that was carrying Luigi. She then grabs Mario with that same hand and gets ready to eat them. Luigi then tells Mario,

"Looks like we've made our last Plumbing job Mario! So long ol' chum!!"

And with that, the Mario Brothers were sadly eaten. The Queen had instantly swallowed them and they were heading what looked to be their soggy end. The Queen had sighed in pleasure as she placed her hand on her tummy, comfortable with her small meal.

"SWEET WHACKA BUMPS!! MARIO & LUIGI HAVE BEEN EATEN BY THAT COLOSSAL QUEEN!! What will the Princess think about this?!" said a worried Toad.

"Mario...Luigi...how could this have happened to you?..."

Cielia had dropped down and started crying at the loss of two wonderful friends. Ms. Mowz & Toad came to her and tried to comfort her. Cannoli then said,

"THAT DOES IT!! If we're going to get out of this mess, then we need to take drastic action! LADIES, TAKE OUT YOUR WEAPONS!!"

All of Cannoli's Maids took out their guns and aimed at the giant Queen. Then the Count yelled,

"GET READY...AIM...FIRE!!"

The Maids then shoot their weapons at the Queen. However, the Queen used some kind of strange power and stopped all of the bullets. She then sends them back at their owners. Everyone ran out of the way as the bullets had hit the ground. Then Cielia looks up at the beast and says,

"Mario...Luigi...I'm so sorry you had to go like this...sob..."

Meanwhile, Mario & Luigi had dropped down into the Queen's Stomach. Luigi was very afraid saying,

"Ohh...this is worst than what a person's insides looked like on Television! Is this how we're going to spend the last few minutes of our life? Inside the belly of a sexy female demon?"

Mario just sat and had his eyes closed without a care in the world. Luigi the grabs Mario's face and says,

"At least act a little scared bro! You realize we're going to be digested, right?!"

Mario didn't budge. Luigi then sighed and said,

"Oh Mario, if only I were as brave as you. I just can't take these kind of sudden death moments! But you! You sit there on an uncomfortable, soggy, and disgusting piece of stomach, and you're as relaxed as you are when you're close to Princess Peach!...Mario..."

Mario was still silent. Luigi sighed again and said,

"Look bro, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and all and..."

Then Mario opened his eyes, and they were as red as fire. He started heating up the area. Luigi was frightened and over-heated at the same time. Meanwhile, on the outside, Ultamisu was starting to moan in pain, covering her slender stomach with her arms. Toad notices this and says,

"Hey guys! Check that out!!"

The Queen moans more painfully as every second passes. Her body was starting to overheat. After a little longer, she finally loses it and lets her pain roam free, thus making her explode! However, it was only a magical explosion (don't worry, no body parts flying whatsoever.)

The scene is then shown outside of Count Cannoli's Mansion. Everyone was waking up, noticing where they were. Ms. Mowz then says,

"Huh? Was that...all a dream?"

Cielia then wakes up and says,

"Uhh...huh? We're back at the front of Cannoli's Mansion? Hm?"

Then she sees all of the maids, and Cannoli were waking up. Then she finds Mario & Luigi safe & sound as well.

"GASP!! M-Mario?! Luigi?!"

The Brother wake up as well. And they looked around the area to see they were safe. Luigi then says,

"Boy! Am I glad to be out of there!"

"MARIO!! LUIGI!!"

Cielia then gets up and runs over to the brothers, hugging them as soon as she got close. She started crying and says,

"Oh boys, you had me so worried! I thought that giant had you two for supper!"

Mario the scratches his head and blushes a little. Then he takes out what looked to be the 6th Soul Key. Then Goodstyle came along and said,

"Ah!! There you guys are! I lost you back in the Mansion! Did you find what you're looking for?"

Mario shows the key to Goodstyle, and Cielia says,

"Yes, we've found our Soul-Key. Only one more left to go and we'll finally be one step closer to eliminating the Soul-Thieves for good!"

Goodstyle smiles and says,

"I'm glad."

Afterwards, everyone headed inside the Mansion for a feast. About a few hours later, everyone was at the gate leaving Pillage Village. Ms. Mowz tells then gang,

"It was really nice of you fellas to drop by. We're gonna miss you."

Luigi then scratches his head and says,

"Heh heh, we will too!"

Lady Milie, the leader of the Cannoli Maids had then said,

"We really wish to thank you even further for helping us rid of that giant woman. You all will be given a whopping 20,000 gold coins for your efforts...on one condition..."

They were confused. Toad then said,

"One Coniditon? What is it?"

Lady Milie then smiled and said,

"Well, we'll give you all the reward IF your friend in the Frog-Suit gives us those pictures he took of my comrades in their swimsuits."

Luigi was shocked and said,

"AWW!! I was going to keep them for my scrap-book!! Oh well, I might as well."

He takes the photos out of his pocket and gives them to the Lady. Cannoli then says,

"Well, it's been swell meeting you Mr. Mario. I hope our paths cross again someday."

Mario tells Cannoli the same thing. And with that, they all took their leave and waved goodbye to their new friends. As they made their long trip back to Fantasia City, their hearts were pounding as they were only one Soul Key away from finally reaching the Legendary Staff of Souls, and it's mysterious wielder, the shockingly beautiful Princess of Souls.

End of Chapter...

Saria: WHAT?! Those twits are only one Soul Key away!! GRRR...THAT DOES IT, I'M GOING TO BARBECUE THAT MARIO & HIS PATHETIC FRIENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL..

Bowser: GET IN LINE SISTER, IF ANYONE'S GONNA PULVERISE THAT FOSSET FACED PLUMBER, IT'S GONNA BE ME!!

Saria: Heh, you in what army lizard lips!

Bowser shows off his Koopa minions

Saria: Hmph, I guess I underestimated you shell brain. TROOPS!!

Saria's minions appear

Saria & Bowser: ATTACK!!

End of Chapter...REALLY!!; 


	28. The Legend of the Princess of Souls!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 12-1: The Legend of the Princess of Souls!

Mario was once again found sleeping in the same woods in his dreams. However, it was a glooming red night, with a strange feeling of fear and torture. Mario wakes up to find himself in such a place.

After a while he hears a strange noise from where he was. He followed this cackling noise, which was then followed by evil laughs, screams of the innocent, explosions, and fire crackle. Mario had a terrible feeling in his gut about this, but followed the noise.

He then hid from behind a bush to see what was going on. What he saw was an entire village being invaded and pillage. The invaders looked to be members of the villaness Soul-Thieves. Only they had different clothing on.

They were burning down houses, taking innocent lives, and stealing their valuables. Mario could only cry to see so much destruction on such a lovely looking village.

He then heard a scream which sounded familiar to him. He tried to avoid the sight of the Soul Thieves and track down that familiar voice. After a few ways, he found who made that scream.

It was the same little girl he saw in his dream. She was surrounded by an evil looking woman and her servants. She covered her head with her hands as she cried to believe what was soon to be her death.

Just as the Woman was ready to kill the girl, Mario was just about to jump in and save her. However, he saw a strange light that had entered the scene. It was a beautiful maiden who was protecting the girl from the sword of the evil woman.

However, even though the Maiden tried her best, the force of the sword was too great, and she could no longer defend the girl, thus being sliced by the evil woman.

Mario had gasped in horror as he saw the beautiful maiden falling to the ground, dying. The girl had started to cry and dropped down to the maiden. She held on to her tight and said,

"sob I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry about all this trouble I have caused you!! I never would have became your friend if I knew this would happen to you!!"

The girl kept sobbing and hugged the maiden tightly as the she laid there in a pool of blood. The evil woman then raised her sword, as she was ready to kill the girl. Mario couldn't stand it any longer and jumped into action!

However, before he could attack, a strange light formed around the girl, and spread across the screen, blinding everything, and everyone.

Suddenly, Mario had woken up in shock. It appeared to only have been a dream. Mario sighed in relieve as he was alright and that no one was hurt. Cielia then came in as said,

"I heard something coming from in here. Is something the matter Mario?"

Mario sighed and told Cielia he had another bad dream. Cielia petted Mario on the head and said,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mario. Please, tell me what happened."

Mario explained what he remembered from his dream. Cielia had gasped a little and said,

"Is that true Mario? Oh my word, that's horrible! Here, let me tell you a story my mother always told me whenever I had bad dreams."

Cielia then sat beside Mario, who was still lying in bed.

"This is the story, of a magical being who lives in our world. A person who we worship as our protector. They call her, the Princess of Souls."

Mario had listened as Cielia prepared her story.

"The Soul Princess, is the mighty wielder of the Staff of Souls. She had protected our land for a very long time. She lives in her chambers, watching all of her wonderful people, making sure they lived a peaceful life.

She had once been seen in our World, protecting us from the many evil strangers that had threatened our land. But as time passed, less evil had stopped coming.

So she confined herself within her chambers, leaving behind her 7 Soul Keys to make sure that if trouble had once again passed by, that we'd inform her about such a thing.

Sadly, as time passed, people started to not believe in the Soul Princess, and think of her as just a myth, or an urban legend. Also, some people mis-took this as a challenge. A challenge that would reward them with the Staff if victorious.

Despite this, some of us fantasians still believe in the Staff and it's wielder. And even when evil came, we'd pray that one day, the Princess would return and save us all.

So, what my mother told me was,

"If you believe hard enough, and if you train your soul well enough, then the Soul Princess may give you her eternal blessing, and you will forever live a life a joy & happiness."

And that was her story. So what did you think Mario?"

Mario really enjoyed it. Infact so much so that he went back to sleep with a great smile on his face. Cielia could only help but laugh at such a cute sight. Then she got up and left the door saying,

"Good night Mario. Sweet dreams."

Then she slightly closed the door and let Mario sleep.

About a few hours later, morning had come. Outside of Fantasia, the Town's Alarm Rooster, Drumstick, had come and let out his big "COCK-A-DOO-DLE-DOOOOOO!!"

(Drumstick is a character from Diddy Kong Racing.)

Mario had woken up with a bright smile on his face. He was excited because he was only one Soul Key away from meeting the beautiful Soul Princess, and saving the World from the Soul Thieves. He got up, got dressed, and met up with everyone else in Cielia's Kitchen. Cielia had greeted him as he came in.

"Oh! Good Morning Mario. You seem rather happy today. Did my little story help you get a good night sleep?"

Mario agreed and sat on the Table waiting for Breakfast. Luigi was right beside him and whispered to him,

"So Mario, what kind of naughty trouble did you and Cielia get into last night?"

"I heard that Luigi!"

Cielia could hear what Luigi was whispering. Luigi blushed and sweated a little. Luigi then said,

"Well...um...I..."

"Just for that Luigi, you won't be getting any of my Maple Waffle Surprise."

Luigi dropped down his jaw and said,

"WHAT?! BUT I LIKE WAFFLES!! AND MAPLE SYRUP!!"

Cielia then said,

"I'll tell you what though, you can have these two fried eggs instead."

Cielia hands down a plate of fried eggs to Luigi. Luigi then moaned and said,

"This isn't Wiggler Eggs again is it?"

Cielia then said,

"Oh no. I tried a different type this time. They're Mrs. Drumstick's Farm-Land Eggs."

Luigi took a bite and said,

"Meh, it's okay..."

Toad, who was next to Luigi said,

"Oh well. That's what you get for smart-mouthing your pretty chef."

Then all of a sudden, a Fantasian guard comes in and says,

"Excuse me Ms. Cielia, but your Father wants to speak to all of you about an important matter. Please follow me."

Everyone got up and they followed the Guard to Mr. Nezuma's Quarters.

To be Continued... 


	29. The Mighty War against Koopas & Thieves!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls Chapter 12-2: The Mighty War against Koopas & Thieves!

Just as the gang had entered Nezuma's Quarters, they find Nezuma sitting at his desk awaiting the gang. They all had sat down as they were ready to hear what Nezuma had to say.

"Cielia, Mario, Luigi, Toad. We are soon to be at the peak of finally showing the Soul Thieves the error of their ways. All we need is the Final Soul Key, and with the help of the Soul Princess, we can finally end the Soul Thieve's Reign of Terror once & for all!!"

Mario jumps off his chair and raises his fist in the air shouting,

"WAHOO!!"

Cielia then gets up and says,

"And the faster we rid the world of the Soul Thieves, the sooner Fantasia can finally re-obtain it's peace!"

Toad then gets up and says,

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go Treasure Hunting!!"

Luigi then gets up with both fists in the air saying,

"YEAH!!"

Nezuma then got up and objected saying,

"Not so fast! There is something I must warn you all about."

The team was silent, then Nezuma said,

"I had recently taken a look at your map, and it would seem that the location of the last Soul Key is inside the fabled Fairee Ruins."

Cielia had gasped and said,

"Wait Daddy! Did you just say, the Fairee Ruins?"

Nezuma then sighed and said,

"Yes, I did say the Fairee Ruins."

Cielia had started to cry and said,

"B-but...but that's...that's where Mother had gone long ago to find the Fountain of Vitaliation..."

(The Fountain of Vitaliation is the item that Cielia's Mother went to find 2 years before the events of the story.)

Luigi then questionly said,

"Fountain of Vita...what?!"

Cielia then started to cry a little and said,

"The Fountain spoken of in Legend. It's said to have healed the innocents of their curse, or their sickness. My mother really wanted to find this holy fountain so she could help many of the Fantasians that were growing ill. But it's been two years since she & some of Fantasia's Soldiers had left to find it, and they haven't come back since. Sometimes I wonder if she's okay..."

Cielia then gasps and realizes something. She then turns to Mario and grabs him by the shoulders and pleads,

"Mario please, we have to find my mother!! Let's hurry & find her..."

"Cielia, this is no time for second trips." Objected Nezuma.

Cielia then looked at her father and says,

"What?! But father..."

Nezuma interrupted her again saying,

"Cielia, the Soul Thieves are still at large, and if they continue to roam our land, it's only a matter of time before we face death by the eyes."

Cielia then yelled,

"Father, how could you?! This is mother we're talking about! Haven't you once said that Family is the most important part of life?"

Nezuma was a little upset. In truth, he really missed his wife, but knew that now is not the time to go on a wild goose chase.

"I'm sorry Cielia, but there is nothing that can be done. The other Fantasians are wishing for the peace of our country. I hope you understand..."

Cielia knew that her persuasions couldn't help convince him this time, so she put her head down and said,

"Yes Daddy...I understand."

As Mario patted her shoulder to help ease her sorrow, Nezuma then said,

"Now then, as I was saying. You're going to have some trouble reaching the Fairee Ruins, as I had gotten reports about a huge fight going on within the valley that leads there. I advise you to proceed with caution, alright?"

Mario told Nezuma that they'd make sure to be careful. He the flapped his Raccoon Tail and made a dash out the window. Then the other three had left the building following Mario. After they left, Nezuma had his head down and prayed.

"Oh my dear Sierra, I apologize for turning on you like this. But it's for the sake of our Country, so please, forgive me...my love..."

Sometime later, the gang were seen walking through the Fantasian Valley, heading for the Fairee Ruins. Cielia was a little nervous and asked Mario.

"Um...Mario. Even though my Father said no...I was hoping...maybe you'd help me find Mother?"

Mario didn't mind at all, and told Cielia that he'd help. Cielia then gasped and said,

"You really mean it?!"

Mario nodded in acceptance. Cielia then hugged Mario and said,

"Oh thank you Mario!! I knew I could count on you."

Then as they walked a bit more ways, explosions could be heard. The noticed and Luigi asked the gang,

"Yo, you guys hear that?"

Cielia could hear them too. Then she said,

"Well, Daddy did say there was a huge fight going on around here. We better keep a low profile guys."

As they got closer, they eventually saw the trouble that was going on. It was a fight between the Soul Theives & the Koopa Klan!! There were a bunch of Koopas, Goombas, Shy-Guys, & Soul-Thieve Minions duking it out on each other. There were also two huge battleships in the sky that belonged to the repsected people (S.S. Soulship and The Doomship). The gang then hid in a bush so they wouldn't be detected. Toad was shocked about this and said,

"Guys, it seems the Soul Thieves & the Koopas are going out on each other!"

Luigi the wonders to himself,

"I wonder what they're fighting about..."

Then a voice could be heard on a loudspeaker coming from the Soulship. It was Saria yelling,

"You might as well give up you meddlesome Koopa! Mario is my target, and you are interfering with my mission!!"

Then Bowser was speaking on his loudspeaker saying,

"Forget it slut-face!! Mario is my enemy & my enemy alone!! So back off before I come over there and roast you!!"

Meanwhile, inside the Soulship, a certain voice said,

"You both might as well shut yer traps! Mario will come for me & kick both yer asses all the way to the curb!!"

The voice came from a young Princess with brown hair & a yellow/orange dress with flowers on it.  
(I think we all know who that is, but I'll shut my trap about it for now)

Saria then looked behind her as she looked at the Princess she tied up to her chair. Saria then took her sword out and pointed it at the Princess.

"You're a lovely looking princess my dear, but you talk too much. Now keep that mouth of yours zipped up or you'll be less one head."

Meanwhile, outside the Battleship, Cielia then says,

"They must be fighting to prove which one is more worthy to fight Mario! But at the rate this is going, the valley will be blown to smithereens!! Mario, we've got to stop them before things get out of control!"

Mario knew what to do, and he bolted out of the bushes and into the air. Cielia then yelled,

"WAIT MARIO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Luigi then tells Cielia,

"Relax Cielia. Mario knows what to do. I mean, how do you think we got those six soul keys in the first place?"

Mario flew all the way up in the air and was flying between both Battleships. He then looked at the Soul Ship & pulled a goofy look on his face.

"WH-WHAT THE?!" gasped a confused Saria.

Then he turned his head to the Doomship and started slapping his little booty in the Doomship's face.

"HUH?!" growled a confused Bowser.

Mario then looked back at the Soulship. Saria chuckled a bit and said,

"Ahh...Mario. I had a feeling you'd show up. Now then, just stay right where you are so I can give you your death wish."

"BACK OFF LADY!! If anyone's giving Mario the death wish, it's gonna be ME!!" Roared an angry Bowser.

Bowser then pushes a certain button and he shoots two bullet bills heading straight for Mario. Mario yawns a little and ducks. The two bullet bills then head for, and eventually hit Saria's Soulship. The ship shakes a bit from the blast, then Saria says,

"Grr...so you like to play games huh? Fine then Mr. Game Boy!! Two can play at this game!!"

Saria then pushes a certain button and two Bob-ombs are launched at hyper speed. Mario dodges the oncoming Bob-ombs and they head straight for Bowser's Doomship, eventually exploding on it's extiorer. Bowser was down right mad and yelled,

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT LIGUINE-LIPS!!"

Bowser then shoved his foot on the gas-petal, & and immediatly dashed to ram Mario. However, Mario was one smart cookie, and flew right behind the Soulship, thus the Doomship collides with the Soulship. Saria was plain disgusted and said,

"YOU SCALE BRAINED BUFFOON!! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET RAMMING INTO MY PRECIOUS SOULSHIP!!"

However, what Saria didn't realize is that the Princess she captured somehow escaped her prison. The Princess pushes Saria aside and talks on the mic saying,

"Mario, can you hear me? Hurry and get me out of here!!"

Mario instantly recognized that voice. He then gets mad and grinds his teeth at the thought that Saria had captured an innocent friend of his, then he instantly crashes through the front window of the Soulship into Saria's Quarters. Saria then gets up (after being pushed by the Princess). She notices Mario and says,

"What do you think you're doing here you pasta pulveriser?!"

Mario then demands the freedom of his friend. Saria starts to get angered, huffing & puffing, she then said,

"Your friend doesn't matter now. You've ticked me off for the last time!!"

Saria then pulls out her sword and gets it ready. Mario notices this and pulls a fighting stance.

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR FUTILE RESISTANCE!! NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW TERRIFYING I CAN REALLY BE!!"

Saria then jumps in the air with her sword held up high.

"YOU'RE TIME IS UP MARIO!! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!!"

However, just before she kills Mario, the same Princess comes in front of Mario, surprisingly with a megaphone in hand. She then lifts it to her mouth and yells out...

"HI I'M DAISY!!"

The blast was so tremendous, it knocked Saria back to where she jumped. Infact, it was so stressful, Saria was out cold! Afterwards, the same Princess who saved Mario says,

"Come on Mario, let's get out of here!"

The Princess jumps into Mario's Arms, and Mario starts flapping his tail to get out of there. Only one problem...

"NOT SO FAST!! WE STILL HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE MARIO!!"

Bowser was still active on his Doomship. However, Mario was a bit annoyed and decided to do one simple thing. He shoots a fireball on the Doomship. And since the Doomship is 95 wood, it catches on fire!xD

The flames had pretty much burned down most of the Doomship. And since it got totaled (as also did Bowser), the Doomship falls down to the ground. With Bowser in soot, he calls on his Koopa Klown Kar and makes an escape.

"GRRR!! DAMMIT MARIO!! DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!! I'LL BE BACK TO GET YOU SOMEDAY!!"

And with that, Bowser and his minions had left the scene. Also, Mario travels away from the area, with his friends on the ground in pursuit. And thus ends our chapter for today!:3

End of Chapter!! 


	30. Mama Mario meets the Littlest Fairee!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls Chapter 13-1: Mama Mario meets the Littlest Fairee!

As the gang had gotten far enough, Mario lands on the ground and places down the Princess. The others then caught up with Mario and noticed the Princess with him.

"Well I'll be dipped in Chuckola Cola! Daisy, is that you?!" said a surprised Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! Hey Toad! Hey, um..."

The Princess was pointing at Cielia not knowing who she is.

"Who are you?" Asked the Princess.

"Cielia. Cielia Nezuma." Cielia exclaims to the Princess.

"Nezuma? Oh, you're associated with that oldie who lives in that village down there, right?" The Princess had said.

"Oh, yes! He's my father. By the way, who might you be kind stranger?" asked Cielia.

"My name is Samantha D. Sobralia. But I'd rather be called Daisy. I'm the Princess of Sarasaland, and a top-notch Baseball & Tennis Player to boot." The Princess had said as she was shaking hands with Cielia.

Luigi then interveined saying,

"Not to mention an expert Kart-Racer & Strikers Player. So Daisy, what brings you here to Fantasia anyway?"

(Strikers is a soccer type game played in the game, Super Mario Strikers, and it's sequel, Mario Strikers Charged, where it got it's official name.)

Daisy then tells Luigi,

"Well, My mother and I decided to come here on Vacation since things back at Sarasaland were getting a little dull. But between us, I sneaked away from Mom while she was talking with that Nezuma guy so I can go and explore the great Fairee Ruins and find treasure as far as the eye can see!!"

Cielia then asks Daisy,

"Um, Ms. Daisy? I'm sorry for being rude but, don't you think it's best you went back to your mother before she finds out you're missing?"

Luigi then sparked something and asked,

"Wait, did you say Treasure?!"

"You bet!! Hey, how 'bout you guys come with me and find it? I'll give you all 50 of the loot!" said a excited Daisy.

Luigi could hardly contain himself and says,

"You bet!! Come on guys!!"

Mario, Toad, and Cielia were looking at Luigi with un-trustful eyes. Luigi was confused and asked,

"What's wrong you guys?"

Toad then tells Luigi,

"Dude, have you already forgotten our mission?!"

"We don't have time for side-quests Luigi!!" Cielia had replied.

"Yeah!" Mario said after Cielia finished.

Luigi then pouted and said,

"Oh sure, call it a side-quest. But then again..."

Luigi then points at Cielia and says,

"You suppose calling your "search for your mommy" isn't a side-quest, but searching for our treasure is!!"

Cielia then gets angry and says,

"Have you no Soul?! Finding loved ones is much more important than finding unnessessary riches!!"

The two begin to argue. This argument starts to get on Mario's nerves. He then walks inbetween them, halting their arguement. Then he punches both Luigi & Cielia and knocks them on the ground. He starts blabbering angry gibberish italian speech, and starts stomping ahead angerly. Cielia then gets up and says,

"My, Mario sure can be scary when he's angry." ;

"Trust me Cielia, he's gone far worse than that. This is nothing compared to how truely angry Mario can be, despite how carefree he is most of the time." replied Luigi.

After the two had gotten up, and they all caught up with Mario, Daisy asks Cielia,

"Um, are you guys still up to helping me find the treasure?"

Cielia sighed and said,

"We won't make any promises, but if we find the treasure, you can keep it. We just want to find the last Soul Key, and the wherabouts of my mother."

Daisy was confused and asked,

"A Soul what?"

Mario dug through his pocket and took out the 6th Soul Key they retrieved at Pillage Village. Daisy took a look at it and admired it's shiny bliss.

"It's so adorable!! Can I keep it?" x3

Mario had put the key back in his pocket and declined, with Daisy pouting and saying,

"Hmph, you're no fun Mario." TT

As they continued their ways, they ended up at a certain mystical ruins. Cielia had told everyone,

"This is it everyone. The Mythical Fairee Ruins. This is where we are going to find the last Soul Key and we'll be one step closer to putting an end to the Soul Thieve's reign of terror once & for all."

Daisy had a proud expression on her face and said,

"Well then, lead the way doll-face. It's about damn time I was in the action and helped get revenge on that good for nothing slut who kidnapped me!"

Luigi then sweated a bit and said,

"Yo Daisy, e-easy on the language will ya? This maybe a T-rated Fanfic, but we're still E-rated characters!" ;  
( OMG, Luigi broke the 4th Wall!! )

Mario had went on ahead, and the others followed. From the inside, it was very beautiful. There were glowing Mushrooms and flowers everywhere. Toad cried a little and said,

"This place, it looks so beautiful. I should take my girlfriend in here sometime and show her the sights."

(when Toad says girlfriend, he doesn't mean the Mario character Toadette. She's his sister. Speaking of Toadette, she was originally supposed to be in this fanfic. But I scrapped her since I couldn't figure out a proper role for her.; she is set to appear in a story of my spin-off to ToS soon. :D)

Cielia sweated a little and said,

"I wouldn't recommend it Toad, the Fairee ruins may look lovely, but looks can also be decieving. We need to be extra careful around here."

Mario then stops for a bit and looks at a certain flower. It had wilted and lost it's glow. Cielia had then approached Mario and looked at the dead flower.

"Isn't . . . isn't that a fairee-bed flower?"

Cielia had looked at it a little more, then she frowned.

"Oh, the poor dear. The flower hasn't had enough love to survive. I'm afraid it's useless to watch it suffer Mario. We'll have to leave it be. Let's keep moving."

As Cielia had moved on, Mario stayed there for a little more time. He then picked up the wilted flower and held on to it with care. However, just as he was about to head on, the flower had started to glow. Mario watched in facination as the glow had grown bigger and bigger.

Everyone looked back and had gasped at such a lovely light. After the light disappeared, Mario noticed that the flower had bloomed, and a cute little girl with wings was sound asleep on the flower. It was strange, as the girl was merely the size of a bronze coin (Mario World's answer to the U.S.' Penny). Mario was confused, then Daisy yelled,

"WHOA!! What the heck is that thing?!"

Then Cielia had shockingly said.

"M-mario . . . . . you just . . . . you just . . . . you just gave birth to a rare kind of fairee!!"

Mario didn't like the way it sounded. The little fairee had then woken up, and yawned. It was so adorable the way it woke up to the world around her. The little thing then gazed it's eyes on the first person she sees. That being, Mario. She stared at him with messmerising eyes, then she smiled and slowy flied out of her flower and hugged him by the nose.

"mmmm . . . . ."

The new born had tightly hugged Mario's nose, with such happiness and care. Cielia then said,

"Oh my, it seems the new-born Fairee thinks that Mario is her mommy."

"mmmmm . . . mmmm . . mmma . . . . mmma . . . . . mmmmama . . . . . . . . . mmmmma . . . . . mmmmmar . . . . . mmmari . . . . mmari-o . . . . . ."

"Oye vei, the little tyke can barely even speak." said a slightly irritated Toad.

"Mama? Mama Mario?! snicker . . . . . WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Luigi was rolling on the floor laughing his lungs out. He found it funny that Mario was called a Mama. Daisy then sighed and said,

"Seriously Luigi, you really need to grow up."

"This isn't a laughing matter Luigi. It's a huge rareity for people to actually bring a fairee to life. It would take an un-worldly person just to actually bring a wilted fairee-bed to life." replied Cielia.

Luigi then stated,

"Well, let's see, Mario has the ability to wield fire, he has the strength of at least 15 men, not to mention he's always a mute for most of the games he's appeared in so far"  
( And once again, Luigi breaks the 4th wall. xD )

Daisy then rushed over to look at the little Fairee.

"OMIGOSH!! THAT IS SO CUTE!!"

The Fairee was startled and flew away to a nearby flower. She was very afraid of Daisy. Luigi then said,

"Uh oh, wrong way to greet a newborn Daisy."

Cielia then told Daisy,

"It's not nice to startle the poor thing Daisy. Newborn Fairees are very shy when they first come out of their fairee-beds, so they need time to grow used to their enviornment."

Mario was then seen asking the little fairee to come out. The little fairee slowly came out of the flower and slowly flied back to Mario. She then hugged him again on the nose and smiled. Mario finally grew used to the fairee and smiled.

"Yo bro! You should give the little thing a name! I mean, you gave birth to it, right?" said a humorous Luigi.

Cielia then replied,

"Um, that's not a very smart idea Lui . . ."

"Neeka!" yelled Mario.

The gang had looked at Mario with confused faces. Mario then pointed at the little fairee and said,

"Neeka."

The little fairee had started to try and say her new name.

" . . . . nnnn . . . . . nnn . . . . . nnneee . . . . . . . nneeee . . . . . kkk . . . . kkka . . . . . nee . . . ka . . . . . neeka!"

The little fairee had blushed, then she smiled and said,

"Neeka!"

The little fairee had started to fly around with joy and started singing her name. She felt overjoyed that she was finally given a name. Then all of a sudden, unfamilar footsteps could be heard. Toad noticed them and asked,

"What the?! What was that?!"

Cielia could hear them too. She then said,

"Uh oh, I'm afraid we're not alone guys!"

Then, all of a sudden, two larger fairees had jumped out of a bush and entered the scene. They were a tad taller than both Cielia & Daisy, and they looked very vicious. Luigi got scared and said,

"WHOA!! WHAT THE HECK'RE THOSE THINGS?!"

"They're scouter fairees! They're fairees that have lived for about a few months, and have grown used to their natural habitat. They must think that we're intruders!" said a worried Cielia.

Mario wasn't fizzled by the details, and got himself ready to pummel down the scouter fariees. They had leaped in the air and started flying. One of them got ready to dive-bomb Mario. Though Mario had looked up and pulled one mighty swift kick. The scouter was knocked out and fell on the ground. Than the other one had sneaked behind Mario & trapped him by the shoulders.

"MARIO!!" yelled a worried Cielia.

The scouter than flew up and was about ready to leave the area with Mario in it's clutches. Though Mario started to struggle free, however the fairee was too strong and kept holding onto him. With no other option, Mario started wagging his tail as an offensive move. The scouter started to laugh from being tickled, and let off it's grip. Mario was able to pull out free, than he forcibly socked the scouter in the face and it went out cold.

With both scouters eliminated, Mario flew back down to the gang. Luigi was impressed and said,

"Wow Mario, you sure kicked their sexy butts in a hurry! But next time, don't be so harsh to the female foes."

Mario slapped his face in disgust, but Neeka had kissed him on the cheek and made him feel better. Daisy than hugged Mario and said,

"That was awesome Mario! That just proves you still have some POW in your Blocks!"

Though Neeka was scared again and this time flew into Mario's hat. Daisy scratched her head and said,

"Boy, for a new-born, she sure is such a scardey-cat. Is it because of those scouters?"

"No Daisy. I think that she's scared of you because you're too hyper-active on her. I suggest you lay low on her for a while okay?" said Cielia.

Neeka than came out of Mario's hat and examined Cielia for a bit. She then flew into a certain cave with a strange dust eminating from her string-like anttenas on her bottom. Cielia then noticed it and said,

"Look guys! Neeka is eminating fairee dust! She want's us to follow her! Let's go!"

And so, the gang had followed Neeka to who knows where. Than all of a sudden, they go inside a certain opening inside the ruins, and found Neeka floating near a gigantic looking Fairee-Bed bud. Toad then gasps and says,

"Whoa!! Take a look at the size of that bud you guys!"

The gang looked at it's estonishing beauty. Daisy than said,

"Man, if my mom were here, she'd just faint at that first sight of this thing!"

Mario had taken a closer look at the giant bud. He then finds a visible bubble-like opening on it. He looks inside it, only to find something that leaves him in awe. Cielia is a little worried and says,

"Is something the matter Mario? What did you find?"

Cielia then comes to Mario and looks through the opening. She gasps in disbelief and starts to shed a small tear. Luigi then looks through the opening, and what is seen is a beautiful looking fairee woman who looks somewhat similar to Cielia.

"Yo guys, theres some kind of fairee woman who looks a little like Cielia!"

Mario then comes to the heavy-hearted Cielia and asks what's wrong. She was silent for a bit, than she said,

"Th-that . . . . t-that was . . . . my Mother . . . ."

Mario and the gang were shocked to hear this news.

To be continued . . . 


	31. Mario VS The Mother of Cielia

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls Chapter 13-2: Mario V.S. The Mother of Cielia!

A deep hearted Cielia was sobbing because she had witnessed what she had not though possible. Her mother was alive, but she was now in the guise of a fairee.

"Whoa!! That hot looking fairee inside that bud is your mother?!" said a shocked Luigi.

Daisy was down by Cielia, comforting the teary-eyed Fantasian.

"There there, don't cry Cielia. This fanfiction doesn't need anymore emotional break downs now"  
(First Luigi, now Daisy?! When will this 4th Wall madness end?!)

Mario had kept looking at the giant bud. While you may not realize it, but throughout his adventure with Cielia, Mario had been wondering what Cielia's mother had looked like in person ever since she mentioned her. Mario had decided he would like to associate with her and know more about her.

So Mario had walked up to the giant bud with his little fairee companion Neeka by his side. Toad had noticed Mario and said,

"Hey Mario! What're you up to this time?"

Without hesitating, Mario had placed his hand on the giant bud, with Neeka placing her hand on Mario's. The giant bud had started to glow. Cielia had stopped crying and was in shock seeing what was happening in front of her very eyes. The bud was blooming! Everyone had watched in awe as the bud was blooming into a flower, and Cielia's fairee-tized mother is being re-awakened.

After the flower had fully bloomed, Cielia's mother had floated for a few seconds before she starts falling to mother earth. As she starts to decend, Mario acts like the hero he always is and catches her in his arms. Mario looks at the woman for a few seconds before showing her to the gang. Cielia had started to cry again, seeing her mother right before her bright emerald eyes.

"I . . . . . . I . . . . . . . mother . . . . . . I'm . . . . . . . "

However, before she spoke another word, her mother had started to awake. To the gang's shock, her eyes were teaming red. Cielia had started to worry, but before action could be done, the fairee mother had opened her wings, and flew alway from Mario's clutches. She then landed beside them, with a vicious look on her face.

"Oh no . . . . . . mother . . . . . ." said a heart-broken Cielia.

The woman had hissed at the gang like they were her enemy. Luigi was seriously frightened and asked Cielia,

"Um, Cielia? Was your mother ever like this?"

"No, never!" she replied in a spooked manner.

Cielia's mother then opened her wings again and flew straight for Mario. She had grabbed him by the overalls and flew up high.

"HEY!! LET GO OF MY BIG BROTHER YOU SEMI-NAKED BRUTE!!" Yelled an angered Luigi.

The fairee woman had only hissed at Mario and made her decend with Mario in her clutches. The little Neeka was shocked, and she went in pursuit to rescue Mario.

"MARIO!!" Cielia had said in despair.

After a few seconds, she dropped down and started to cry. She had then said,

"The legends are true. *sob* It's just as I had feared!"

"Legends?!" Luigi had said in shock.

"Yes, I have read in an scroll that mortals who are captured by fairees are put within a caccoon, and remain in there until they completely turn into fairees. The worst part is that, their memory is completely wiped out and don't remember anything. Mother . . . . ."

However, after a moment of silence . . .

"OH NO!! I FORGOT ABOUT MARIO!!"

Cielia had immediatly got up and took a running start after Mario. Luigi then yells to Cielia.

"CIELIA!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"I'M GOING TO RESCUE MARIO!! I WON'T LET HIM FALL VICTIM TO WHAT MY MOTHER HAS BECOME!!"

As Cielia had made her sprint, she had cried and thought to herself,

"It maybe too late to save my mother, but I won't let Mario suffer the same cruel fate!"

Meanwhile, the demonized woman is continuing her flight with Mario in her clutches. Neeka had tried her best to gain up to Mario, but her tiny wings had made it impossible to go any further. She had started to pant in exhaust, until she had finally collapsed in tears.

". . . . . . mama . . . . mario . . . . . . ."

Cielia was in the scene and noticed the poor fairee child out cold and falling to her doom. Cielia had rushed over to her and caught her before she landed. She looked at the tired fairee and said,

"You tried your best little one, but this adventure is no Child's Play. I'll continue what you have started, I promise."

She held onto the child with care and hurried to the abducted Mario. She could see him trying to struggle free from his prison.

"MARIO!!!!!"

Mario noticed what looked to be Cielia chasing after him. She had then yelled to him,

"Don't worry Mario! I'm coming to rescue you!!"

She had then unleashed a magical beam from her hand and tried to aim at her mother. But her mother had spotted this and had dodged it. She had then set her eyes on her own daughter and prepared to attack. She had dived from the air and aimed for her. To Cielia's dismay, she was hit. She was knocked a few ways, but she held on to the exhausted fairee for protection. She had skid a few ways before she had laid on the ground in pain.

Mario could not dare watch such a thing happen to her again, so he decides to finally take action. He tries to turn himself around while in the woman's grasp, and with such force, HE BITES HER ARM LIKE A RABBID PIRANHA PLANT!! The woman was in pain and she started shaking Mario off her arm. With such force he is let out and he lands on the ground.

Mario then grabs the scratched up Cielia and makes his leave. Cielia's mother had hissed again and she had dashed to catch them. Mario had launched a few fire balls at her, but he missed every shot. With the woman on their tail, Mario had to think of an alternative. However, along the way he finds an item block coming up. Mario starts wagging his tail and make his way for the block.

He bashes it and, to his luck, was a Power Star! He grabs the Power Star and becomes Super Mario!! The Woman had rushed for Mario, but as she rammed him, she was knocked back with such force. The Woman had looked in shock as Mario was now invincible. He then landed to where she was, and put Cielia down. He then walked up to the dizzied woman, who then woke up and hissed at Mario. Mario had just raised his fist, and socked the woman really hard in the face.

With such great power, Cielia's Mother was out cold. Mario had won the battle, and reverted back to plain ol' Raccoon Mario as a reward. Cielia had woken up after the battle and looked at Mario.

"M-Mario, what happened? Where's my mother?"

Mario had pointed at the injured Fairee woman. Though she was shocked, she was relieved that Mario was safe and that her mother was only "out cold". Luigi, Toad, and Daisy had come in after the battle, seeing that Mario was alright.

"Mario!! Thank goodness you're okay bro!" said a relieved Luigi.

Daisy then walked up to the K.O.'ed Fairee woman and asked,

"Hey, what's up with mean ol' Mrs. Nezuma?"

Cielia had then approached Daisy and said,

"She's alright. Though Mario knocked her out to ensure that she won't be harming anyone."

Daisy then had her eyes set on the sleeping Neeka and said,

"Aww, Neeka looks so cute like that."

However, Neeka instantly woke up after her comment, and she shrieked at the sight of Daisy. She then zoomed straight for Mario's Hat and hid inside.

"Uh oh! You just had to do it, huh Daisy?" said a chuckling Toad.

"Oh shut your trap fungus!" said an angered Daisy.

Cielia had then dropped down to her mother and had said,

"So, this is how things will stay. *sniff* Never again to be beside the one I truely love . . ."

"uhh . . . . ."

GASP!!

To everyone's shock, Cielia's mother had woken up. Only her eyes were no longer tainted red, but rather the same yellow color as Neeka's. She rubbed her cheek and said,

"Ohh . . . . what's going on? And, why does my jaw hurt so badly . . . ?"

"MOTHER!!"

Cielia had instantly hugged her mother and cried tears of joy. Her mother was slightly astounished by this and asks,

"Cielia?! . . . . . . . Cielia my child, is that really you?"

Cielia had continued crying and said,

"Oh mother, you don't know how much father and I have missed you! I'm so glad you remember me after your vigorus transformation!"

Mrs. Nezuma had looked at her newly created body, but she had let it go and payed more attention her daughter, then giving her a nice warm hug.

"There there sweetheart. Mommy will always be here for you."

Mario and the others could only smile and shed a tear at such a lovely reunion between mother and daughter. After they finished, Mrs. Nezuma had looked at the gang with curious eyes.

"Sweetums, who are these people?"

Cielia had looked at the gang, then she helped her mother up and said,

"Mother, these are my friends. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Daisy. They're from a land known as the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mrs. Nezuma had looked at the gang, then she had her eyes set on Mario.

"Mario? So this is the very same hero from the Mushroom Kingdom who is deeply worshipped by the people of Fantasia?"

"Yes mother. Infact, Mario is the one who had helped me come find you."

"Oh now is that so? Tell me, just what has happened while I was gone? replied Mrs. Nezuma.

"Tee hee, of course mother!"

After about an hour or so, Cielia & Mario had finished their story. Though Mario's friends were bored to death and fell asleep. Mrs. Nezuma had looked at Mario for a moment after hearing their story. Then she had grabbed Mario's hand and started to cry. Afterwards he had hugged him and said,

"Young Mario, I simply cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me and my daughter. She means the very world to me, and if anything were to happen to her, then I would be in deep sorrow. All I can truely say is, you are a true-to-form life saver and deserve more then my thanks."

She then looked up and said,

"But still, to think that those troublesome Soul Thieves are still out and about, especially since the last time this land had broke into a bloody war. And worst yet, they stole our precious heirloom for their own benefits. The Soul Thieves deserve nothing more than to learn the drastic error of their ways."

She then places her hand on Mario's shoulder and says,

"Young Mario, I trust that you will do everything in your power to rid our peaceful society of the Soul Thieves once and for all."

Mario salutes Mrs. Nezuma and tells her that he will risk his life to save the land his own mother had once lived in. Mrs. Nezuma then gets confused and says,

"Your mother? Wait, what do you mean Young Mario?"

Cielia then places her hand on her mother's arm and asks,

"Mother, are you familiar with someone who goes by the name of, Kristal Kyona?"

Mrs. Nezuma starts to think about it for a moment and says,

"Yes. Kristal was a very wonderful friend of mine. We were both in the same Spellcaster's Class together. Though she was more skilled in White Magic than I, she was always there for me whenever I was facing truely tough times."

Then she gasps and looks at the Mario Brothers. Then she asks,

"You two . . . . . you two are Kristal's Children?"

Mario & Luigi had nodded in acceptance. She had then started to cry and then says,

"How foolish of me not to have known before. Young Mario, if only your mother was here, I would deeply thank her for the future that she had helped me achieve. But I already know that she has gone to the White Magician's Sanctuary in the sky."

And with that, Mrs. Nezuma continues looking at the sky. After a few seconds. She then starts to shed a little tear and thinks to herself,

"Kristal, my friend. I'm sorry that you are no longer appart of this world. But I will always make you happy, in anyway I can. I promise you that, even after the day I die."

Cielia had walked up to her mother and asked,

"Mother? Are you alright?"

After about a second or two, she looks at Mario and says,

"Young Mario, we are wasting vaulable time. We must hurry if we are to find the last Soul Key and save our people. Are you ready?"

Mario looks at her for a second, then he jumps in the air and says,

"LET'S-A GO!!"

"Alright! Everyone, follow me! I know where we'll be able to find the last Soul Key! Let's hurry!!" replied Mrs. Nezuma.

And so, with Cielia's mother found, our Heroes journey to find the last Soul Key. But little does Mario know is that he's in for a HUGE surprise!!

To be continued . . . 


	32. The Great Battle for the Final Key!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 13-3: The Great Battle for the Final Key!

After making a promise to Mario and gang that she would help find the last Soul Key, Mrs. Nezuma leads the gang to where she believes the Soul Key can be found. After traveling several ways, they stop to find a strange door in their way.

"Everyone, this is where the Final Soul Key rests. After the last one is retrieved, we will be one step closer to finally bringing the Soul Thieves down once and for all. Are you all ready?" asked Mrs. Nezuma

Everyone had nodded in acceptance. Then Mrs. Nezuma looks at Neeka and asks,

"Little one, shall you do the honors?"

Neeka understood her and she sprays fairee dust on the door. The sign within the door begins to glow. After it reaches full brightness, it slowly opens up. Within the door was a giant chamber with an extremely large throne sitting within the end of the road. Mario and Neeka had progressed within the room, gazing at it's beauty. Then all of a sudden, the door began to close. The gang had noticed this, and tried to make it inside. However, the door slammed shut before they could enter.

"Oh no!! The door!!" yelled Cielia.

"AW GREAT!! Mario's locked up in there! What do we do now?!" yelled Luigi.

Mrs. Nezuma then says,

"I'm afraid, Young Mario will have to face *the Queen* on his own."

The gang were confused at her sentence. Meanwhile, from the other side, Mario & Neeka had noticed the door had shut on them. Mario had tried to bang on the door and call on the others. But he couldn't hear anything but his and Neeka's own echo. He then turns around to look at the giant throne at the edge of the room.

He had imagined that a giant being must've sat on that very throne.

"MAMA!! WOOKIE WOOKIE!!"

Neeka was pointing at a certain something. To Mario's amazement, it was the final Soul Key. It had a glowing purple jewel on it and it was attached to the giant throne. Without hesitation, Mario immediatly flapped his raccoon tail and flew to the Giant Throne. After he reached the Key, he started pulling on it to break it free from the throne.

He was able to pull it out, and he flew back to the ground. Mario was glad that the final Soul Key was FINALLY in his possession. Neeka was happily cheering along with him at their success. However, their time of happiness did not last.

A strange red mist had started forming around the chamber. Mario found this mist very familiar. After is covered the entire chamber, fairee dust was emminating from the throne. It started to show an extremely giant fairee woman about the size of a tall sky scraper. Her body was very shaply and sexy, though it was covered with rags unlike her subjects. Her hair was very, very long. Infact, you could say it could severely outmatch repunzel's own hair. Without a doubt, this was the fabled Fairee Queen, the mother of all Fairee kind!!

Mario was beginning to cower at such a giant beauty. After she fully shown herself, she had opened her eyes, which were about as scary red as the scouters Mario met earlier, and Mrs. Nezuma when she awoke from her slumber. She then looked down at the extremely tiny Mario, who was shorter than even the queen's pinky toe! xD

"Foolish mortal who stands before me, why do you resist us?" asked the Queen.

Mario was kinda confused by her question. The Queen then yells in a booming voice,

"ANSWER ME YOU MINISCULE MORTAL!!"

Mario was very scared. All he did was shrug though since he still didn't know what she was talking about. The Queen just "hmphed" and said,

"Well then, if you will not answer before me, then I shall do away with you like all of those who were foolish enough to challenge me!"

The Queen then unleashes a blast of magic that aims for Mario. He notices it and starts evading it. However, it was a heat-seeker. And since Mario was full of warm sweat, the magic could detect him. Mario shrieks as he notices it coming towards him. It all starts coming to a wild goose chase.

Neeka notices this and she flies up to the Queen. The Queen notices the extremely tiny thing facing her.

"What's this new-born doing in my presence?"

Neeka then pulls on one of the Queen's eyebrow and pulls out one of it's tips.

"OUCH!! That hurt!!"

It appears that the little mishap had canceled the heat-seeker spell. Mario then looks up at the Queen as she had just grabbed the help-less Neeka.

"WAHH! WAHH!!! MAMA!!"

She was crying as she was being strangled by the Queen. Mario could not help but get up there and help her! He got up the where Neeka was and he started pulling her out. He was successful at freeing her, but the Queen had squeezed to much life out of her. Neeka was slowly gasping for breath and cried a little at the pain she had suffered.

Mario had then put Neeka inside his hat to ensure she would be safe for the time being. He then flew down back to the surface facing the angry Queen.

"You think the battle is over? Well, this ain't over by a long shot!!"

The Queen had then launched another magic spell towards Mario. However, before Mario starts flying, he sees a ? Block floating near the Queen. He decides to fly there and see what's inside. He then zooms off and goes for it with the magic spell on his tail. He was able to avoid it for the longest time and he bashes the block.

To his surprise, there was a magic staff inside the block. Mario was confused because he's never seen a magic staff inside a ? Block before. Nevertheless, he grabs it and waves it like a magician. Strange magic starts to envelope in his body, and before he knew it, his body had started to grow.

Not only that, but his attire had started to change. A dark-red jumpsuit and blue sandals, and his hat was replaced with a headband with a metal plating that has a mushroom on it. Good gracious, he has transformed into,

GOOD, TRUTHFUL, HONEST, GIANT, RACCOON NINJA MARIO!!

He was almost up the size of the Queen, who was slightly shocked by his transformation. She then gets off her throne and says,

"Hmph, that was an impressive light show. But even with you new size, you're still no match for me! Don't think I'm not as powerful when I'm not on my throne."

The Two had then flown into the air and exited through a giant hole above the chamber. The giant flying fighters were now within the out doors. Ninja Mario had pulled a battle ready stance. The Queen had then grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The ground had shook with Ninja Mario plummeting to the ground. The gang inside the ruins could feel it too.

"WH-WH-WHOA!! What'n blazing Earth was that?!" said a shocked Daisy.

"I'm not sure. But I think something's going on with Mario and the Fairee Queen." replied Mrs. Nezuma.

Meanwhile, Mario had gotten up and flew back to the Queen. He had grabbed her by the legs and started spinning her around like he did with a certain Koopa we all know. xD

He then throws her to a certain area and she lands with a plop. She then gets up with a serious look on her face.

"Grr . . . I guess I underestimated you Ninja Man. But I still have magic on my side!"

She then started to form some kind of Magic and launches it at Mario. Mario wasn't ready for it and he got hit by the blast. After he lands down on the ground, he gets all dizzy. He then looks up as the Queen approaches him.

"You certainly are a worthless mortal. It's time I finish it once and for all."

She then starts to form energy around her arm. Just as it had reached full power, she was ready to strike Mario.

"Prepare to die, Ninja Man."

She then initiates her attack. However, when all hope seemed lost, Mario just smiled. After the Queen had landed her blow, she opens her eyes to realize that she hit a log rather than the real deal.

It appears Mario had pulled a substitution technique on the Queen. He was then seen in the air harnessing his energy for some strange technique. It's a strange ball forming around his hand. After it reaches full level, he then starts soaring down to her.

"FIRE STRIKE ATTACK!!" The mighty Ninja Plumber had yelled.

"WHAT THE?! OH NO!!"

And with that, Mario had successfully hit the Queen. With the Queen knocked out from the devestating attack, Mario had finally won the battle! He then grabs the Queen and flies her back to her throne. Afterwards, Mario reverts back to his normal size. However, it appears his Raccoon badge had disappeared, meaning Mario's raccoon powers were no more.

Neeka had then woken up and had gotten out of Mario's Hat. She had hugged him knowing that he had won the battle. Then all of a sudden, the door had opened, and the gang had rushed inside to the chambers. Cielia had noticed that Mario and said,

"Mario! What happened? Did you find the Soul Key?"

Mario had dug it out of his pocket, showing the gang the Final Soul Key. Luigi had hugged his bro and said,

"WAY TO GO MARIO!! You got the final key! Now this adventure has finally come to a close, right?"

"Not quite Young Luigi. Young Mario still has one more task left to complete. Come, let us . . ."

"uhh . . . ."

The Gang had noticed that the giant Queen had woken up. Her eyes had reverted back to being yellow just like Neeka's and Mrs. Nezuma's.

"Oh my . . . . I'm me again? Say it isn't so!"

She then looks down at the tiny gang and asks,

"You. Are you tiny mortals the ones that have freed me from that terrible curse placed upon me and my people?"

Mario had walked up to the Queen, looking up to her. She then looks at Mario and says,

"So you are the one? Well then . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't simply thank you enough for what you have done for me and my people. You are truely in our debt, Mario."

Mario was shocked to know the Queen knows his name. Then the Queen says,

"Young Mortal, if there is anyway we can repay you, please name it."

Mario then thinks about if for a moment, then he asks if maybe he can possess a new way to fly since his Raccoon Badge is gone. The Queen then giggles and says,

"Is that what you wish for? Well then . . . I can provide you with something that you can use. Scouters, come here!"

Then all of a sudden, the same two scouters from earlier had arrived and approached the Queen.

"Cut part of my robe off, and make it into a cape that will provide Mario with what he wishes for."

The Scouters then use their long nails to tear a small part of the Queen's robe and sprays it with fairee dust. They then offer it to Mario, and he takes it. He gazes at it and looks at the Queen.

"Go ahead. Try it on young mortal." said the Fairee Queen.

Mario the puts on the Cape and he feels a strange magic flowing within him. He then unleashes a strange looking blue fire ball and throws it. The gang were surprised with what they had just saw.

"Mario? What was that?" asked a shocked Toad.

Mario did not know himself. The Queen had then said,

"With this enchanted Fairee-Cape at your disposal, you will be able to fly twice as fast as you originally could. Also, your Fire balls have been turned into ember-balls, which are much more powerful. Use this to your advantage, and you may one day be as powerful as a super man."

Mario then starts to fly around with his new Fairee Cape. He was having such fun flying around the entire chamber. Then he lands near the gang after he finishes.

"Wow! That was amazing Mario!! You'll definetly be able to over-come the Soul Thieves now!" said an impressed Cielia.

An over-excited Neeka had then hugged Mario on the nose, impressed by Mario's actions as well. Then all of a sudden, she started to glow. This surprises the gang. Neeka starts to change in shape and size. After a while, she grows to being a grown-up fairee. She was now slightly taller than Mario, and her appearence seemed a little older.

Neeka looks at her new form with great facination.

"Wow . . . . I'm . . . . I'm . . . a grown-up!" she had said.

Mario was shocked to see such a thing happen in such short time. Neeka had then looked at Mario, and she hugged Mario,

"Papa!! I can't believe this! I'm a grown-up now!!"

Mario started to cry a little at such a thing. Then Luigi sheds a tear and says,

"*sniff*, they grow up so fast . . ."

Everyone had started to laugh a little at the cute moment in front of them. Sometime later, the gang was outside of the ruins, waving goodbye to the grown-up Neeka and scouter fairees, as well as the Fairee Queen, who was sticking out of the giant hole of her Chambers. Daisy had a giant bag filled with gold in it and was happy to say,

"Wow! I was right! That place did have treasure after all! Boy is Mom gonna be happy to see this!"

The Gang then stops, and Daisy says,

"Well guys, it's been fun hanging out with you all, but I better get back to Mom before she starts to worry about me! Catch ya later!!"

Daisy then runs off back to Fantasia City, waving to the guys. Then Mrs. Nezuma looks at the gang.

"Well everyone, I bid you all farewell to the climax of your journey. I'm going to go back home and go back to that wonderful husband of mine. I'll see you back home after your adventure sweetheart."

Cielia and Mrs. Nezuma then hug and she says,

"Okay Mother. I'll be home soon, so don't you worry."

Mrs. Nezuma smiles and says,

"I promise I won't sweetie. Take good care of my daughter, all right Young Mario?"

Mario had agreed with Mrs. Nezuma. She then turns around and she flies back to Fantasia city.

"Well guys, we're glad we could help you guys and all, but I think it's best Toad and I headed back home."

Mario & Cielia look at Luigi. Then Cielia asks,

"Are you sure?"

"Sure. Besides, I think this would be the best time to leave you two alone for your, Grand Finale." said Toad.

"Yeah, and I gotta get back home and finish up the chores." said Luigi.

Cielia then thinks about it for a moment, then she says,

"Well, if that's the way you two want it, then you may go as you please. Mario and I will take care of everything from here."

"Alright then. Well Luigi, we better be off!" said Toad.

"Yeah! Mushroom Kingdom, here we come!!" said an anxious Luigi.

And with that, Luigi and Toad had left back home for Mushroom Kingdom. Now it was just the original duo of Mario and Cielia left. Cielia then looks at Mario and says,

"Well Mario, it's just us two from here on out. Now that all 7 Soul Keys are in our possession, it's time to finally meet the Soul Princess and ask her for her help."

Then Cielia lays out her hand and says,

"So Mario, shall we be off?"

Mario then grabs Cielia's hand and says,

"Okkie-Dokkie!"

And so, Mario and Cielia, leave for their Final Destination. And with that, this Chapter comes to a close.

End of Chapter . . . 


	33. Welcome to my Chambers, Brave Warrior!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 14: Welcome to my Chambers, Brave Warrior!

What an adventure this has been so far. Mario has got to meet many wonderful friends, brave new challenges, and he has finally recovered all Seven Soul Keys. Now it was finally time to end his grand adventure, once and for all.

As Mario and his pal Cielia walk through the peaceful meadows of Fantasia. As they were walking, Cielia had said,

"Well Mario, all Soul Keys are now in our possession. Now it is time to meet the great Soul Princess herself."

Then after a bit of silence . . .

"But first, I'd like to show you something. A little something I've treasured ever since I was a little girl. It'll be there along the way so we can stop there for a while."

As they traveled a certain ways, they had come across a beautiful flower garden filled with just about any beautiful flower imaginable. Mario had looked at the garden in awe, and Cielia had said,

"This place is known as the Flower Haven. It is a beautiful area filled with any great flower you can imagine. My mother used to take me here all the time when I was little. We would always play here and gather flowers. We also used to lay within the flowers and watch the clouds go by."

Mario gathered a few flowers and offered them to Cielia. She was pleased and said,

"Oh, they're just absolutely georgous Mario! Thank you!"

She then kissed Mario on the cheek and he blushed a little. She then looked up in the sky and said,

"This Haven is said to be the resting place of past Soul Princesses. You see, every 200 years, a Soul Princess must pass her powers and wisdom to another who's Heart and Soul is just as pure as the Princess. And when the time comes, the one prophecized to be the new Soul Princess will be given the title, and the previous one's soul rests peacefully in this garden. With each Princess that passes on, the more beautiful this garden will be, or so the ancient text says."

Mario really liked the story. However he was pleasently sleeping on the flower garden. Cielia couldn't help but laugh at such a site. She then picked him up and said,

"Wake up Mario. We must hurry to the Soul Tablet, where the Soul Keys will be used. Let's go!"

And so, Mario and Cielia continued their journey to reach the Soul Princess. After a long ways, they found a strange looking boulder with a 7 Key Holes on them.

"This is it Mario. This is the Soul Tablet. Once you put all 7 Keys in those holes, the door will open, and you will be able to meet the Soul Princess."

Before Mario takes out the 7 Soul Keys, he then looks at Cielia and asks if she's going to come along. But she has her head down a little and says,

"To be purely honest Mario, I would love nothing more than the come with you and meet the Soul Princess. But sadly, only one is allowed to enter the Soul Chambers and meet her. And that certain someone Mario, is you."

Mario stood still for a moment, then he understood it all and he takes out all 7 Soul Keys. They all float in the air. The Ruby Key, the Sapphire Key, the Gold Key, the Emerald Key, the Topaz Key, the Silver Key, and the Amethyst Key are brought forth and transfer their powers onto the locks.

After all 7 Keys give the Tablet it's power, it begins to emit a bright light. After it fads, a heavenly looking door was in it's place. It was very beautiful, and it looked more like a door-way to the Over-There*.

(*The Over-There is the Mario World version of Heaven, only seen in Super Paper Mario.)

As Mario approaches the door, Cielia begins to feel something in her heart. She then grabs Mario and says,

"Mario, wait."

Mario turns around to see Cielia covering her hand on her heavily beating heart. She then says,

"I know I shouldn't be rushing to conclusions but, you're going to go back home to your Mushroom Kingdom after this journey is over, right?"

Mario had nodded in acceptance, and asked her if she wanted him to stay. Cielia was silent for a few seconds, then she said,

"I would really appreciate it if you did. But, I know you are most needed back home, back to your friends and family. But . . . . but . . . . I . . ."

Then Cielia begins to cry a little. Mario was starting to get a little worried. Then Cielia said,

"I've only known you for a few days Mario, but for some reason, I feel as though I've known you my whole life. I feel like, you and I are more then just friends, more like siblings."

Mario was starting to get a little confused, but he knew he felt that bond too. Cielia then grabs Mario's hand with both hands and says,

"I know I can't pursuade you to stay, but I . . . . well . . ."

After a moment of silence, she then says,

"Please Mario . . . promise me, that we will never forget each other, and that, perhaps someday, we can meet each other again."

Mario had given it some thought. He wiped a tear off of Cielia's eye.

"I promise." he had said with a smile.

Cielia had looked at Mario with a surprised look on her face. Then she smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Mario, thank you ever so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

After a few more seconds of hugging, she lets go and says,

"Well Mario, I wish you the best of luck."

After Mario thanked her, he looked at the doorway. As he saw the light from inside, he took a deep breath, and entered the doorway. Cielia had watched him as he then entered the doorway. She then grasped both of her hands and prayed,

"Oh mighty Princess of Souls, I hope that you will accept our request, and save our land from the disaster that be, the Thieves of Souls."

Then she looks at the doorway as it disappears in a flash of light. She then places both hands on her chest and thinks to herself,

"Good Luck, my brave-knight in overalls."

Meanwhile, we see Mario travelling through what seemed to be an endless bridge filled with light. The surrounding area looked to be, nothing. Just empty white nothing! After walking a certain ways, he reaches a dead end. Mario was a little confused, then he turned around to see the bridge he was walking on had vanished, and he was trapped within the oval shaped platform.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Mario could then hear a strange voice within the vast area. He was beginning to worry a little.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . brave warrior . . . . . ."

Mario then noticed the voice in the winds was talking to him. He perked up his ears a little.

" . . . . . . . your soul . . . . . . . . your soul . . . . is filled with great heroism . . . . . . . . . . "

Mario was beginning to think he was hearing things. Then the voice in the wind said,

" . . . . . . . but . . . . . . . . . . . . you must prove to me . . . . . . . . . . . that you truely possess such a soul . . . . . . . . . . "

Then all of a sudden, three strange doors reveal themselves in front of Mario. One Door had a sign that resembles three triangles uniting with each other. Another one had shown a bow and an arrow getting ready to fire. And the last of the three doors had shown an elegant fox ready to ride the skys on his wings.

" . . . . within these doors . . . . . . lies worlds that are unfamiliar to the likes of you . . . . . . . . and within those worlds . . . . . you must face three trials . . . . that will prove your soul's worth to me . . . . "

Mario then looked at all three doors. Then the voice had said,

"The one with the triangles, leads to the Trial of Courage. Your soul's courage and valor shall be tested here. Then there is the one with the bow and arrow, which leads to the Trial of Loyalty. Your soul's loyalty in others shall be tested here. And lastly, the one with the Winged Fox, leads you to the Trial of Friendship, where your Soul's faithfulness and trust with others will be tested."

After the voice had said that, it then said,

"You may do them in any order you choose. But once you step into any of these doors, you cannot return to your own world until you have fulfilled the requirements for that Trial. Once you have proven yourself, your soul shall be worthy enough, to face me. And with that, I bid you farewell, and good luck."

After the voice's last words, it vanishes. Mario then looks at the three doors in front of him. He begins to think about it for a moment, then he chooses the door with the triangles. After he steps into the door, he finds himself in a strange portal. He accends his way through the Portal, until he has reached his first destination.

The First Trial begins, in the vast lands of, the Hyrule Kingdom.

End of Chapter 


	34. Trial of Courage, it's Legend of Zelda!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 15-1: Trial of Courage, it's Legend of Zelda!!

As the scene clears up, a vast valley was scene. It was very lucious, very beautiful. Sleeping within such plains would probably feel like paradise. Mario was found unconscient near a trail that lead to a place unkown. We then find what looked to be a Princess walking through such a trail.

The Princess had light-brown hair and was wearing a white and purple dress, along with golden shoulder plates, and earings with the same pattern Mario found within the door he entered. The Princess had spotted Mario and looked at him for a bit.

She felt a little worried so she decided to check up on him. She looked at him as he was sleeping on the floor.

" . . . . . . . it seems he's still breathing. Who is he?"

Then all of a sudden, Mario opens his eyes and starts to wake up. He yawns a bit before he centers his attention to the unfamilar Princess in his Presence. He then asks for the Princess' name. She then sighed and placed her hand on her chest.

"My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda to be exact. I am the ruler of this land, which is called Hyrule. And who might you be kind stranger?"

He gives this Princess Zelda his name. She then begins to think for a moment.

" . . . Mario . . . . . hmm . . . . . . . call me crazy but, something about that name sparks a strange light in my mind."

A moment of silence ensues, but then the Princess breaks the silence and says,

"Oh well, it's probably nothing. So what brings you here to the land of Hyrule, Mr. Mario?"

However, before Mario could speak, Zelda had then realized something.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot, I have to go pick up my friend who lives down the road here! I promised him I'd come and take him to this year's Castle Town Festival!"

Mario then asked the Princess what this Festival was, and who this person she was mentioning of was. Zelda then says,

"My friend? Oh yeah! His name is Link. He's a swordsman who's being trained by his grandfather, who used to be the Hero of the land, to become a really great swordsman himself. I've known him pretty much since childhood, so we're really close friends. And the Castle Town Festival is a special celebration in honor of the fall of the mighty warlock who they call, Ganon. It's a wonderful time to praise, as if it weren't for that day, Hyrule would ceist to exist."

Then Zelda starts traveling through the trail and lures Mario to come with her.

"Hey, why not come along? It'd give you a chance to know more about Hyrule."

Without anything better to do, Mario took Zelda's word and started following her. Meanwhile, we find an old cabin down the road, where a young man with blonde hair and a green tunic was practicing swordplay on a wooden dummy. An old man was watching him perform many acrobatic feats and slashing the dummy with a wooden sword. After the young man had finished, the old geezer had clapped his hands and said,

"Well done my young Link, well done! You're just about at the same peak I was when I was still the greatest swordsman in Hyrule. If only the ol' King was still alive to see how greatly your swordsmanship has improved."

"HELLO THERE GRAMPS!! HELLO LINK!! I'M HERE!!"

It appears that Zelda and Mario enter the scene just watching Link finish his training. The old geezer than gets up and walks up to the Princess.

"Ah, Princess Zelda. It's been a good while since I've last seen a pretty face like yours. I take it yer here to take Link to that there Festival?"

Zelda smiled to the old man and said,

"Yes Gramps. I've been looking forward to taking Link to the festival for a long time."

Link then approaches the others and bows down to Zelda like a proper gentleman would to a royal princess. Zelda giggles a little and blushes.

"Oh stop it Link! You're embarrasing me!" said the tickled pink Zelda.

After Link gets up, he sets his eyes on Mario. Mario was looking at Link as well. Then the old geezer than says,

"Why Zelda, who is that weird looking man standing next to you?"

"You mean him? His name is Mario. I found him out cold within the fields on my way here. He's going to be tagging along for awhile."

The geezer then looks at Mario for a bit, then he starts to laugh a bit and says,

"Well, you seem to look like a rather trust-worthy fellow. You'll make sure the Princess will be alright on the way to the festival, am I right?"

Mario agreed with him, then Link travels with the others back to Hyrule Castle Town, with the old geezer waving goodbye. Sometime later, the gang had reached Castle Town, where the festival was already starting.

"Oh this is so fantastic! What should we do first Link?" asked an eager Zelda.

Mario then gazes his eyes at a certain sword stuck to a stone. He gets closer to it and takes a look at it. Then Zelda and Link catch up with Mario and Zelda says,

"That's the great Master Sword Mario. It is a sacred and powerful sword that has great power. He who can pull the sword from the stone will be it's new owner."

Mario felt intrigued and decided he'd give it a try. He standed near the pedestal and got warmed up. He then grabbed the sword with both hands and started to pull with all his might. But sadly, Mario's strength could not even move it by an inch. After a while, Mario decided to throw in the towel and return to Link and Zelda. Zelda then scratches her head and said,

"Oops, there was something else I forgot to say. You won't be able to pull the sword out unless you are destined to be it's next user. My apologizes Mario."

Then Link looks at the sword for a second, then he steps forward to the sword. Mario and Zelda watch as he prepares to pull the sword out of the stone. He pulls with all his might, and to everyone's surprise, Link was capable of removing the Sword. He holds it up high in honor knowing he was destined to be it's next user.

However, it didn't really last. A strange black mist starts emitting from the hole on the stone. It starts to fizzle a bit, and a horrific chuckle makes it's way into the ears of the inhabitants of Hyrule, and even Mario himself. Then the mist forms into a giant man wearing strange armor and a cape. It then clears up and shows the great demon warlock, Ganon.

He continues to laugh, and everyone but the 3 heroes scream and panic within the area.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!! AY!! RUN, RUN LIKE THE PATHETIC VERMIN THEE ALL ARE!! I, THE GREAT WARLOCK GANONDORF, HAVE RETURNED TO WREAK HAVOC ON ALL OF HYRULE, ONCE MORE!!!!!!!!!"

The mighty warlock then has his eyes set on Link. He then says,

"My, doesn't that green tunic look familiar? Thou must be one in the family of chosen warriors. It's too bad that thou shall meet thy demise!!"

The Mighty Warlock had dashed for Link. But before he could make his move, Mario interveined and knocked him away from Link with a powerful punch! He was knocked a good ways until he retained his step and gazed at the mustached man.

"That man, I sense great power within him. Infact, it's possibly powerful enough to overcome the chosen one. I must return to my palace so I canst recover at full strength before I consider facing him too!"

He then cackles a nasty laugh at the gang and says,

"THOU SEEM LIKE A PERFECT ADVERSARY TO ME YOUNG MAN IN RED!! STATE ME THY NAME!!"

Thinking it wasn't very important, Mario had stated his name to the evil wizard. He then chuckles a bit and says,

"MARIO EY? HEH, I SHALT REMEMBER THY NAME!! AS FOR YOU CHOSEN ONE, I HEREBY DECLARE A CHALLENGE TO THEE AND THY CHUBBY RED FRIEND!!

After his words were said, a strange cloud emits around Zelda and captures her in a ring-like trap. It then levitates her and brings to Ganon

"GAH!! What's going on?! Let me go!!"

"WE SHALT HAVE OUR BATTLE WITHIN MY TOWER, FAR BEYOND THE VALLEY OF HYRULE!! MEET ME THITHER WITHIN THE HOUR OF SEVEN TO HAVE OUR BRAWL!! THE VICTOR SHALT CLAIM THE BEAUTY THAT IS THIS LOVELY PRINCESS, AND SHALT DO WHAT THEY PLEASE WITH THE LAND OF HYRULE!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO LONG FOOLS!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, Ganon had disappeared in a flash of smoke with Princess Zelda in his clutches. The townsfolk start to worry about the missing Princess and one of them yells,

"You two! Red hat and Greenie, you both started this ruckus! Now you two will end this! Go and save Princess Zelda immediatly!!"

Without much other choice, Mario and Link decide to go through the land of Hyrule and find Princess Zelda! They leave the Castle Town with some supplies and make their way through the Valley of Hyrule.

Along the way they come across lots of Octoroks, Dodongos, Gohmas, and a lot of other Zelda World Creatures. They travel through many plains, many forests, and many dungeons just to get to Ganon's Lair. It was a tiring and devestating journey, but no matter what they both faced, they kept on going no matter what.

Their travels eventually lead them to the Lair of Ganon, and with plenty of time to spare. But now was not the time for a break! Mario and Link knew what had to be done! So they entered the spooky tower in search of Ganondorf, the mad man behind all of this!

Many Moblins attempted to get in Mario & Link's way, but they were no match for Mario's Super Strength and Link's Swayful Sword Strikes. And even though they had trouble with the Re-Deads, infact Mario almost died of fright, they were capable of escaping their horrific death stare.

After all of these perils, Mario and Link are capable of reaching the very top of the tower!! However they find a very shocking sight.

PRINCESS ZELDA HAS BEEN TURNED INTO STONE!!!!

This shocks the duo very much, more likely Mario. Then all of a sudden, a familiar cackle is heard. The two look behind them to find that evil Wizard Ganondorf sneaking up on them!! They both freak out and dash out of the way from Ganon.

"BWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!!!!!!! I'm surprised to see thou here so early! Thou must've been wanting to face me so badly!"

Link then gets extremely angry at Ganon and demands that Zelda returns back to normal. Ganon just laughs and says,

"It seems thou Hylians don't devolop thy brains well. I had truthfully stated that this here beauty will be thy's if thou defeat me in a Brawl!!"

Link had pulled out his sword and gets ready to fight. Mario just stands there in the back and gets ready to watch the two fight. Ganon then starts forming some kind of Battle spell and yells,

"TO BATTLE!!"

Ganon then charges for Link and attempts to Punch him with a strange magical fist move.

"WARLOCK PUNCH!!!!"

Ganon uses a wicked looking Punch attack, but Link is capable of deflecting it with the Hylian Shield he bought somewhere near the Tower. However the punch was devestating, and Link was stunned for a bit. Ganon found the perfect oppertunity to strike and punchs Link really hard, sending him flying a few ways.

"HEH HEH HEH!! HAD ENOUGH, CHOSEN ONE?!" The Evil Ganon had snarled.

Link got back on his feet and dashes for Ganon. He starts focusing his energy on his Master Sword. Then as he got close enough, he starts to spin around, unleashing his Spinning Sword Attack. Ganon was caught in the attack and was slashed several times before being knocked into another area.

Mario . . . . . . continues watching the fight while chewing on some popcorn.  
(This is imagination people!! Anything is bound to happen!! xD)

Ganon gets up from the ground after being attacked. But he chuckles a bit and says,

"Heh heh heh, that didn't hurt a bit!"

He immediatly flies to Link and grabs him by the neck. He lifts him up high and begins to chuckle.

"Thy are a pathetic weakling, Link!! Thou have yet learned the true nature of the sword! Thou does not deserve to live! NOW DIE!!!!!"

He starts using some purple magic and absorbs it within Link. Link could do nothing but cry in agony as the magic was severly hurting him. Mario could no longer sit around and watch his new pal die in vain, and starts looking for a way to save Link!

He quickly looks around the area, strangely without catching Ganon's attention. But the cries got more painful, which causes Mario to look harder. He eventually finds a book labeled "The Great Book of Spells". Without hesitating, Mario starts flipping through the pages to find a way to save Link. Then, once he reaches a certain page, a powerful beam of light shines out of the page and causing Mario to freak out a bit.

Ganon finally sets his views on Mario, with a shocked look on his face!

"WHAT THE?! MY SPELLBOOK!!"

Then Ganon thinks to himself,

"CURSES!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MUSTACHED MAN!! I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE HE EVEN THINKS OF USING MY SPELLBOOK!!"

Ganon then drops the painfully injured Link and immediatly dashes for Mario. Mario then notices Ganon chargin right for him.

"ANYONE WHO DARES USES MY SPELLBOOK SHALT PAY!!! PREPARE TO DIE, MARIO!!!!!!!!"

Mario freaks out and points the shining light within the book at Ganon. Ganon gets stunned and starts getting pulled into the book!

"WHAT THE?! OH NO!!!!!!!!! NOT THE LIGHT!!!!!!!"

Mario then realizes what the spell is doing and gets a little closer to Ganon. Ganon keeps holds his footing, trying to withstand the suction power of the light beam.

"NO!! NOO!!! NOT INTO THE PIT!! PLEASE!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mario then dashes straight at Ganon. As he gets close enough, Ganon is completely caught by the spell!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A great bright light shines within the book, and Mario is astounded to see that Ganon is trapped within a page of the book. Ganon speaks a few last words to Mario.

"YOU BIG NOSED BUFFOON!! DO NOT THINK THIS IS OVER!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!"

Mario immediatly closes the book so that Ganon would be silenced forever. Then the book opens by itself and reveals a bright purple light on one of the pages. A familiar looking spirit emerges from the page, and to Mario's disbelief, it was Princess Zelda's spirit!!

Zelda's Spirit makes it's way to the Statue of Zelda, and once it forms inside the stone, another bright light is shown, and after it fades, Zelda is finally seen as her normal self. Mario could not believe his eyes at what he just saw.

"Thank you for saving me, brave warrior." Zelda had said with a smile.

Link is then seen awakening from his knockout. He was still badly injured by the black magic injected into him. Zelda notices this and immediatly rushes over to Link.

"Oh no! Link are you okay?! Please, speak to me Link!!"

Zelda starts to sob in tears as Link could barely move a muscle. Mario starts to feel sad and starts looking into the spell book for a cure. Luckily, he was able to find what was needed. Sadly for Mario, he could not understand the chanting words needed for the spell to take affect. Zelda then comes to Mario and looks at the book.

"Mario! Is that . . . a spell book?!"

Zelda takes the book and looks at the spell Mario was reading. She gasps and says,

"This spell . . . . it's what we need to save Link!!"

Zelda continues looking at the page and says,

"Hmm . . . this is odd. The text is written in ancient Hylian language. But do not worry, I can understand the text. Cross your fingers this will work!"

Zelda starts to chant the magic words. Strange white magic emerges from the book, which estonishes Mario. The magic then makes its way to Link, and then starts forming itself around Link. After it vanishes, Link gets up and feels good as new. This makes Zelda happy and she rushes towards Link.

"LINK!!"

Zelda glomps Link and they both accidently fall down together. Mario closed his eyes as they both fell to the floor.

"Link I ever so glad you're all better! Please promise me you'll never worry me so much again!"

Link had accepted her word by hugging her in return. Mario watched in glee seeing the two love birds getting along. Afterwards, a bright light is shown above their heads, and a voice in the winds emerges.

"You have passed the Trial of Courage, Brave Warrior. Now is the time to face a new trial! Come to the Alter of Souls, and face your next Trial for the rights to meet me. Good Luck."

After those words were said, Zelda and Link approach Mario. Zelda then asks Mario,

"Are you going to leave so soon Mario? We would really appreciate your company."

Mario thanked Zelda for the offer, but told her that he really need to get going. Zelda sighs and says,

"I understand. You have a big journey ahead of you, outside the peaceful Kingdom of Hyrule. But do not worry, for Link and I will always be rooting for you as you encounter your next adventure. Best of wishes, brave warrior."

And after she says those words, Zelda actually kisses Mario on the cheek. He devolops a flushed look on his face, and looks up into the light.

Mario waves goodbye to Zelda and Link, and they do the same. Mario is then pulled into the light and returns to the Alter of Souls, where he will choose his next Trial to face, so he can gain rights to finally meet, the Princess of Souls.

Once he arrives back at the Alter, the First door he entered disappears. Now two remain. The Trial of Loyalty, which is the door with the bow and arrow sign on it. And The Trial of Friendship, which is the door with the Winged Fox sign on it.

Mario decides to take the second trial, and enters the door that leads him to his next destination.

This time, the door takes him, to a vast world that lies high within in the sky. The Kingdom of, Angel Land.

To be continued . . . 


	35. Trial of Loyalty, it's Kid Icarus!

Super Mario in:  
Treasures of Souls!  
Chapter 15-2: Trial of Loyalty, it's Kid Icarus!!

Mario is found awaking on a bed inside yet another room. Though this time this was not what he remembers. He is inside a room full of heaven-like monuments. All of a sudden a certain young angel comes in.

"You finally awake rookie? Good, I had a feeling you'd be in top shape."

Mario was confused and asked the Angel for his name. He replies,

"My name is Pit, the Royal Commander of the Palutena Knights. And might I ask for your name rookie?"

Mario had revealed his name to the young Pit.

"Mario huh? Doesn't sound to heavenly. But anyways, I thought I'd come and wake you by order of Goddess Palutena herself. She was the one who found you by the way."

Mario had thanked Pit for coming, and asked who Palutena was. Then all of a sudden, a goddess like entity comes inside the room.

"I am the one called Palutena, Earth-dweller."

Pit was surprised and faced Palutena, saluting her.

"U-uhh, Goddess Palutena! I didn't expect to see you here!" ^^;

"No need to worry young commander, I have only come to associate with our new soldier."

Mario was confused. Soldier? what on earth was she talking about? The Goddess approaches him and asks,

"So, you are the heroic Earth-Dweller whom they call Mario, yes?"

Mario got out of bed and agreed to the high goddess. Then he asks her where he is and what's going on. The goddess turns around and says,

"Come. I will show you where you are."

The Goddess leaves the room, and Mario and Commander Pit follow. Mario is astounded by what his eyes had laid on. A heavenly scenery with lots of Angels roaming around.

"This, young earth-dweller, is our home, Angel Land. A place dedicated to everlasting peace. And you, Mario, have been called here to help us in our darkest hour."

Mario was confused how this could be Angel Land's darkest hour, especially since the land looked very peaceful and heavenly. Then all of a sudden, a certain soldier appears frantically and says,

"GODDESS PALUTENA!! GODDESS PALUTENA!! THE EGGPLANT WIZARD HAS RETURNED!!"

"What?!!" The goddess had said with a shocked look on her face.

All of a sudden, a strange eggplant like being hovers through the air and cursing people left and right, turning them into harmless little eggplants.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!! FEAR MY POWER PUNY LITTLE ANGELS!!"

"Pit, it's time for you to act!" The Goddess had said to Commander Pit.

"Yes ma'm!! TROOPS, ATTACK!!" Pit yells out to the soldiers as they Wizard comes closer.

Palutena's Soldiers & Pit attempt to attack the wizard, however most of them get zapped into Eggplants by the wizard's great power. Even Pit himself was sadly hit by the spell and turned into an eggplant.

"PIT!!" The Goddess had yelled in despair.

The Wizard then fowards himself to the Goddess.

"So Palutena, we meet again." the wizard had said.

"Eggplant Wizard." the Goddess had said.

"You realize that resistance is futile, so give up while you still have the chance."

Mario was watching their conversation, than started to tip-toe in a certain direction. The goddess had then said,

"As long as heroes still exist, there is always hope in our hearts. So don't fool yourself wizard, it's only a matter of time."

Mario is then seen levitating using his fairee cape and cleanging onto the Wizard. The Wizard than replies,

"Oh? And what shell-brain of a hero would dare go up against one such as I?"

Mario than opens his mouth and takes a big bite out of the Eggplant wizard. The wizard screams in agony and Palutena is shocked at the sight. The Wizard lets out and yells.

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU EAT ME, THE EGGPLANT WIZARD!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?!!"

Mario is still chewing on the part of the Eggplant Wizard he ate. Then the Wizard raises his magic staff and says,

"Well let's see how you like it when I turn YOU into an eggplant!!"

The Wizard shoots a magic spell that aims for Mario. Though Mario spots it and makes a quick dodge from it. The Wizard gets angry and says,

"OH RATZ, I MISSED!! BUT I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!!"

He then shoots a multitude of Spells that aim for Mario. Mario makes a quick getaway and dodges every spell that tries to hit him. He then finds a certain Eggplant (which is indeed Pit), and picks it up. He then acts the way he did in SMB2 and throws the plant at the Wizard, hitting him and making him drop his staff.

"NO!!!! MY MAGIC STAFF!!"

The Wizard and Mario run for the staff, but in the end, Mario was quick on his feet and grabs the Staff. He then uses it's power to change all who were hit, back to normal.

"NOOOO!!!!!!! YOU FOOL, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!"

Mario then tells all of the angels that the Eggplant Wizard is edible, and may dine as much as they can. Without any hesitation, all the victims jump for the powerless wizard and start chewing on him like a dog with a chew-toy. Afterwards, the Wizard was nothing but hopping eyeballs.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! I LOST TO A MEASLY EARTH-DWELLER!!! AND OF ALL THINGS, A FREAKIN' PLUMBER!!!!" A

Mario pulls off a heroic pose and laughs. Palutena then approaches the eyeballs wizard and says,

"Now you see what I mean? As long as heroes still exist, there is always hope in our hearts."

"DON'T BE SO COCKY GODDESS, THE WAR HAS ONLY BEGUN!! Once Lady Medusa comes, you'll be wishing you never were born!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.....AHHHH!!!"

Mario immediatly stomps on the eyeballs, and the rest is history. Mario then looks at Palutena, who is feeling sorrow for the Wizard's words. Mario then tries to ask her who Medusa was. Commander Pit comes in and says,

"Medusa is an evil Goddess from the Underworld who always attempts to take over Angel Land. Im sure you Earth-Dwellers have heard the story."

Mario was a tad familiar with the stories of the evil Medusa, but on other terms was clueless. Palutena then says,

"Mario, the reason why I had sent you here is because you are Angel Land's last hope in ridding the world of Medusa and her evil Cronies. Only then can Angel Land achieve it's everlasting piece."

Palutena then uses her magic to creat a special weapon for Mario. It's appearence was much like his trademark hammer, only with a special design.

"This mallet was once used in a fierce battle of Good and Evil. I feel that it will be most effective in your care."

Mario was pleased with Palutena's choice of a weapon. Palutena then looks up into the sky, where it becomes full of dark clouds. She then says,

"Pit, you and Mario shall go now into the underworld, and do away with the evil that is, the Dark Goddess Medusa."

Mario & Pit salute Palutena and Pit says,

"Yes Goddess, we'll do our best!!"

The Goddess looks again into the sky, which is getting darker than before.

"And Mario . . ."

Mario listens to Palutenas words.

"Once you face Medusa, please be careful. And of all things, never look directly into her eyes. For then you will be turned to stone."

Mario gets chills from hearing this, but he knows what he must do, and accepts the Goddess' words.

"The sky . . . . . . is sucking away my power . . . . please . . . hurry . . ."

And with that, the Goddess immdietly turned into stone. Mario was shocked while Pit turns around.

"We've been given our orders. Let's move rookie!"

Mario takes Pit's words and the two of them rush into one hell of an adventure. The two begin to encounter strange creatures and wicked beings. Both of them use their gifted skills and powers to take on the heavy armada.

With Mario's swiftful Swings and Pit's awe-striking arrows, the many gruesome foes in their way are dealt with and disintegrate from existance. As the two advance, the foes get more furious, and the obstacles become even more overwhelming. But they never gave up. The two give it all they got to fight off Medusa's minions!!

Finally, after such a long and harsh travel, the two arrive within reach of Lady Medusa's Chambers. Pit then looks at Mario and says,

"Well rookie, this is it. Ready for the grand finale?"

Mario said he was ready for what they are about to face. The two then enter the dark chambers and encounter the deviously fiendish Medusa.

"Well . . . . I see you two have made it so far. It's too bad you've both have walked right into your tombstones, and I shall have the last laugh."

Pit prepares his arrows and says,

"You've got that backwards Medusa! It's us who are about to get the last laugh!!"

Mario prepares the hammer that Palutena had presented him. The devilish snake haired maiden then turns around with her eyes still closed.

"Is that so? Well then, say that to my FACE!!" she says opening up her horrid eyes.

Mario & Pit were quick to hide their eyes from Medusa's. Pit then shoots his arrow with his eyes closed, hoping the shot had gotten her hard. Unfortunetly the arrow had missed.

"How pathetic, why not open your eyes kid? It'll help your aim!" Medusa had said, mocking Pit.

"Wha?!! How dare you!! I'm not afraid of you Medusa!! Say your prayers!!"

Unforturnetly, Pit was too overconfident to realize that Medusa had her eyes open, and with that he turns to cold hard stone. Mario is shocked to see Pit turned into stone.

"Well Earth-Dweller, guess it's just you and me now!! Give me your best shot!!"

Mario, with his eyes closed, dashes for Medusa, ready to wield his hammer. Unfortunetly, Medusa had dodged Mario's attack and Mario ended up smashing into a wall.

"Is that the best you can do? I've seen better from those weak little Palutena Knights!!"

Mario then gets out and tries another dash, without opening his eyes, unfortunetly he smashes into the wall again.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIVE IT UP ALREADY KID AND LOOK INTO MY EYES!!!!"

Mario knew that even with his eyes open, he'd be no match for Medusa. However, he comes up with an idea! He digs into his pocket and takes out a pair of sunshades. He places them on and looks up to Medusa.

"HA!! You really think those will help you? Fat chance fatty!! Now say your prayers!!"

Medusa then looks deeply into Mario's eyes. Sadly for her, Mario's sunshades were pretty effective, and the power of Medusa's eyes had backfired. The power richochets back to Medusa and hits her pretty crucially.

"GACK!! NOO!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that, Medusa was turned into Stone. Mario then takes out his hammer, and smashes Medusa into a million pieces! And thus, was the end of the battle. The Angels have won, and peace was finally achieved throughout all of Angel Land. Everyone who was taken from Medusa's curse were finally restored, even Pit was turned back to normal.

"Whuh? What in the world . . . ?! Rookie?" Pit had said.

Mario looked behind him and noticed Pit was back to normal. Mario had hugged Pit knowing he was himself again. Pit was kinda pleased with the hug. Then out of nowhere, Goddess Palutena had appeared behind them.

"Our Peace has been restored. Thank you both."

Her voice had shocked them and they turned around saluting her. Then Pit had frowned and said,

"I'm sorry for failing you Goddess Palutena. I promise you that next time I'll be ready."

Palutena had smiled and said,

"You have no need for putting yourself down Young Commander Pit, you should be proud that you had helped in restoring Angel Land to it's natural harmony. And for that I thank you." Palutena had said followed by kissing Pit on the cheek.

Pit had swooned a little and said,

"Thank you Goddess Palutena."

"And as for you young earth-dweller, I wish to personally thank you for all you have done in ridding the world of the evil that was, the Dark Goddess Medusa."

Mario had thanked Goddess Palutena for her kind words. The Goddess had then said,

"As a reward for helping us rid the world of Medusa, I will let you hold on to the Mallet I had presented to you. And . . . . this is a special thanks from me to you."

Palutena had kissed Mario on the cheek, and Mario swooned even more than Pit had. After Mario had gotten up, a similar light to that found back in Hyrule had emmited, and it had said,

"You have passed the Trial of Loyalty, Brave Warrior. Now is the time to face a new trial! Come to the Alter of Souls, and face your last Trial for the rights to meet me. Good Luck."

And with that, Pit had said,

"Well Rookie, we're gonna miss ya. Hope you do well back on Earth!" ^^

"And whatever trials await you, please remember that we will always put our faith in you."

Mario had then approached the light, but not before saying his last goodbyes to Palutena and Pit. He then enters inside the light, and is returned to the Alter of Souls, where the final trial remains.

Without a second thought, Mario enters the last door, which leads to the Trial of Friendship, and the last test that will prove his worth to the Fabled Soul Princess. He is last seen entering the vast universe that is, the Lylat System.

To be continued . . . 


End file.
